The Descension
by RedRogue
Summary: The rise and fall of Caleb's father, James L. Danvers the third. Back then, the Covenant had rules. He was the first to break them. Includes the love stories of Joseph Garwin, Wayne Parry, and Glenn Sims.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**A/N: This is just a little something I've been working on. I've written a story like this on F.F. before, in another catagory, but this one is quite different. Just let me know what you think-- if you think it's bogus then I'll go ahead and take it down.**

**-**

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

-

In the dark of the forest canopy, four boys trudged through the muddy ground, off the paved path and through to a broad, open field. In the distance was a large, rotting barn, where the four silhouette's entered as if it was their very home.

A small light shined from the cracks in the wooden floor of the barn, and the leader of the four bent down to the ground, brushing away a few loose straws of hay, and gripped a small metal ring attached to it. He lifted the trapdoor allowing more of the light into the moonlit stables, then stepped inside.

"Hurry," the first boy urged the others in a low voice. "We're already late."

"Yeah, by like, two seconds," the shortest of them insisted.

The four walked single file down the stone staircase and to cave-like room arrayed with so many candles it resembled day. Four older men were already seated on four stone thrones around a pentagram table, and as the younger boys came down, motioned to the empty chair for their young leader to sit.

"You know tardiness is unacceptable," said the older man to his far right. The boy slowly sat down in his chair, while his friends stood around with their heads bowed in humility, and hands folded in front of themselves.

"Sorry, sir," the dark haired boy in the chair said in all sincerity.

"So am I, Mr. Garwin," the man replied apologetically. "In light of recent events, an inquiry is being issued in the Council. I'm afraid your capability to perform your leadership is being questioned."

The black-haired boy frowned and stood up straighter.

"Sir, I assure you, I am perfectly able--"

"Of course you are able in Power. It is your mental state is arousing concern. Until the matter is decided, leadership will be passed to Mr. Danvers."

The black-haired boy stared back in stunned silence for several moments, then quietly stood and let another boy take his place in the stone seat.

"Alright," said the older man with dark gray hair just ahead of them. "That being said, let's get started… Mr. Danvers, Mr. Parry, Mr. Sims, and Mr. Garwin, please step forward."

Each boy stepped up to a different older man of the surrounding thrones, taking a slip of paper from each of their hands.

"Today you officially graduate from your apprenticeship, and you will go out into the world as the new Covenant. When each of you Ascend, you will one by one take our place on these very seats, and we shall step aside to join the Elders as your council. Do you still stand by your vows of silence taken?"

Each of the boys replied with a soft "yes, sir," in unison.

"Do you have any questions concerning the matters I have just told you?"

"No, sir," they replied again.

"Then take your leave and report back to the meeting hall in fourteen days. You are dismissed."

The young boys nodded, bowed their respects and left to go back the way they had come. The old man who had just spoken to them, lifted his head to speak once more.

"Oh, and son?"

The young leader of the new Covenant stopped to look back to the older man with a curious expression on his face. His friends also stopped to listen.

"Good luck on your first day as a senior," the white-haired man said with a sudden smile. The younger simply nodded back in appreciation.

"Thanks, Dad. Say hi to gramps and the rest of the Elders for me, would you?"

"Of course."

-

James L. Danvers III whipped out his keys to his midnight Porsche with a frown on his face. He had been looking forward to this day all summer: the day when he and his other friends were officially accepted into the Covenant as their forefathers before them, though, he found himself disappointed at the news they had just heard.

As was code, if the eldest of the four became otherwise unable to fulfill the duties as leader, by default, the rights passed to the second born. So much pressure was now on James, pressure and high expectations that he was not prepared to bear.

"You going home, Jimmy?" said his raven-haired friend to his right, who was also sticking the keys in his own vehicle, a black 50's Cobra he had just finished custom restoring. His friend was obsessed with cars, and took pride in every cent he invested in all ten of his automobiles. This Cobra was by far his favorite, having spent many hours of work and sweat into fixing it up himself, it bore a lot of personal value to him. James nor any of their friends were allowed to touch, or even _breathe_ upon it without his strict surveillance.

But that's just how Joe Garwin was. He loved the things he loved, and hated what he hated. There was never any 'gray areas' with Joe. He was plain black and white. It was why he made such a great leader. Joe appeared to be rather stoic considering what had just happened back there, but that's also how Joe was.

But James had known him long enough to know that the boy was upset. Who wouldn't be? It did seem rather unfair, and James was at a loss on how to remedy it. Instead, he tried to hide his discomfort by mimicking Joe's natural attitude.

"Nah," James replied with a shake of his head. "What's the use? We're gonna hafta wake up in a couple hours… might as well get some riding in."

"See you at school then," Joe replied, getting into his Cobra and starting the loud engine.

"Alright, see ya," James agreed, and got into his own car.

"Oh, and Jimmy?"

James looked back at his friend, fearing the tone of voice. Joe remained expressionless, and simply nodded at James:

"Congratulations."

James let out the breath he had been holding, a sudden and unexpected feeling of relief sweeping over him at these words. He beamed broadly at his best friend.

"Thanks," James replied gratefully.

Joseph Garwin was the one James had always bore closest in their circle of friends, and they were rarely seen without one another. Though Joe was a very quiet, dark, stubborn-hearted individual, he was extremely loyal and wise well beyond his years, but one would have to know him very well to discover this fact, for he usually kept to himself. He never spoke unless it was absolutely necessary, and kept a level head, approaching every matter with full rationality. His skill in the Power was high above James's own, his control beyond comparison, which made James admire him all the more.

But Joe's most annoying fault, and the hardest to overcome, was his recent conversion into a firm pacifist. It was why the Council was questioning him. Joe had completely lost faith in his abilities, and swore off the Power altogether. In fact, he seemed to not even care whether he lived or died. After a recent tragedy in his family, he became a shell of the man he once was. Though he used to be as fun loving and easy-going as the rest of them, the person left was a dark and gloomy fellow, one that James was still getting accustomed to.

James didn't know how Joe could do it. To simply deny the Power every day. James himself found it hard, because of the fun that came from it, the good feeling Using came with inside. He couldn't imagine never Using again, no matter how angry he was. It was a part of who he was… who they all were.

He watched Wayne Perry, the most charismatic of the four, sling a leg over his red Harley and gear up the engine, a motorcycle James knew for a fact that he had purchased to impress his many female admirers.

And admirers, Wayne most certainly had. James could never tell if this was a fact that it was Wayne's Power or natural charm that hypnotized them so, but Wayne's ability to enchant any lady he came across (whether he meant to or not) was definitely there. His tongue was as sharp as they came, and he was rarely left without something to say. His suavity was abrupt, but cool, his flirtatiousness smooth, but shameless. The long auburn hair and golden eyes also only served to add to the ladies-man factors.

Wayne was good fun as a friend, providing many laughs, but he had a knack for denying authority at any excuse. He hated being tied down, and when he obeyed, it was because he simply chose to, not because he had to. For that reason, he was undependable.

And then there was Glenn Sims. You could count on him as the baby of the group, and a social klutz to boot, but you could count on him, nonetheless. His droopy brown eyes screamed innocence, and his perfectly combed dark brown hair flaunted his meticulous need for order in his life. He was dubbed the 'boy scout' by the others, since he seemed to bear all the stereotypical traits of one: He was a die-hard do-gooder, never under-prepared, resourceful in tight spots, and cared not what others thought of him. Shy, but never without an opinion, he often took a stand against James's authority, even more so than you would expect of the others. It was the fact that he didn't agree with how the way James ran things, perhaps thought he should be stricter on the others. Glenn was particular that way. It annoyed James to no end.

James sighed as he drove through the vast countryside, making a mental list of all that he wanted to accomplish in this new year. It suddenly seemed so overwhelming. He quickly relaxed when his destination came into view.

The horse stable was his favorite place in the world. It was only there he could escape all his troubles of his father, his school, and his father's failed marriage with his mother, and their family that was split apart so suddenly. His little sister, Jenny, had been taken with his mother, and he had chosen to stay with his father by his own choice, as had his younger brother Samuel . For a while, it was bearable, but now he was really beginning to wonder what his life would be like if she was still around.

James sighed, and opened the door to the barn, letting the warm sunlight pour into the room. His horse already knew it was him by some power, and whinnied as it lifted his head over the stall door, greeting him fondly.

"No ride right now, Archimedes," James said sadly, glancing at the time on his wristwatch, while the other hand stroked the white horse's neck and mane. "Maybe after school, eh?"

Archimedes snorted an angry agreement. James sighed, stroking him a few times more before the old stable-hand found him.

"Hey, Gorman," James said with a smile toward him.

"Hello, Mr. Danvers. Don't you have to be somewhere... like school, perhaps?"

James grabbed his backpack from the ground and slung it over his shoulder.

"Ever the conscience, Mister Twoberry. I was just leaving."

"Of course, you were," Gorman agreed, and watched the boy walk off. James stopped at the barn door, before turning back around.

"Gorman, would you mind--"

"He'll be groomed, saddled, and ready for your after-school ride, as usual. I've done this long enough, so you don't have to remind me."

James smiled.

"Thanks."

"Oh, yes, and tell Miss Withermoore I said hello, and that I do miss her around here. Athene does miss her terribly as well."

"Will do."

"Goodbye, Mr. Danvers."

James stopped and looked over his shoulder with a smile.

"When are you going to just call me James like everybody else?"

"When you celebrate your fiftieth birthday before me."

"But that's impossible."

"So is this, lad. Now go, don't let me be blamed for keeping you."

-

**This concludes the introductions. Please review—I really want to know what you think.  
Signed,  
--RedRogue**


	2. Chapter 2: Grand Opening

**A/N: For those of you who had comments about the unbalances between the fathers and the current Covenant, to answer your observations, I wanted to make these guys to be nothing like their children. It makes it more interesting that way, I think, rather than making copies of Caleb, Pogue, Tyler and Reid's characters. After all, personality isn't hereditary. However, the comic book states that what IS hereditary is one trait typical to each family line, and is as follows:  
Danvers: Knowledge  
Parry: Passion  
Sims: Strength  
Garwin: Anger  
That's what I'm drawing these characters from. If I ever fall out of sync with any of those, be sure to let me know ASAP.**

**Also, for those of you who have read my story _The Covenant II: Ipswich Curse_, I have decided to keep the mother's names established in that story, to keep my sense of symmetry between all of my Cov stories. It was hard to come to that decision, since it will reveal the pairings to you all. But, I think some things might still be a surprise, so we'll just roll with it.  
Alright… _Read on:_**

**-**

**Chapter 2:**

-

James parked his car in front of his elite high school and sighed. He hated it in there more than any other place. Sure, he was pretty popular, but that was only because he was so famous around these parts. James could never really tell who his real friend was anymore, besides those few who had been with him when he wasn't rich and charming.

_Like Joe_, he thought with a smile, spotting the boy waiting for him in front of the school, even though the bell had just rang, making them both late.

"Thanks for waiting up, Joe." James knew the guy hated his proper name, so he always avoided the urge to call him 'Joseph' and just stuck with the shortened version. Joe said it sounded too formal, and there was no need for formality between brothers such as them.

Joe just nodded back in acknowledgement, and they stepped inside together. James tried to be quiet as he stepped inside the classroom, but the teacher was too observant.

"Late again, you two?" Mr. Munch said. "And you are always late together-- can you tell me why that is?"

"Perhaps we just wish to keep you entertained," Joe replied nonchalantly. James was surprised Joe spoke out; it wasn't like him. The morning's event had probably gotten him in a bad mood. James had to admit he would be cranky as well if he was stripped of his leadership because of something he couldn't control.

"Perhaps you would like a lesson in humility, Mr. Garwin," the teacher threatened with a frown. "Detention, perhaps?"

"No lesson necessary," Joe replied smoothly. "Except the lesson you are about to teach us in this classroom, perhaps."

"A wise answer, Mr. Garwin. I suggest you and Mr. Danvers take a seat."

-

When classes were over, James, Glenn, Wayne and Joe headed down the hall toward the lunch hall together. The halls were cluttered with boxes and kids moving back into the dorms. Thankfully, James didn't have to suffer living in a dorm, but rather crashed at the Danvers Mansion. Glenn also stayed at his own home, while Wayne and Joe were stuck in one of those rooms. With Using cautiously though, moving in proved simpler than was common.

"Well, look who it is," Wayne said with a broad smile, gazing fondly at a woman before them struggling with her own boxes. The boys followed behind Wayne as he swaggered over to the familiar face ahead.

Beatrice Foxx had been their friend since grade school, and thus she became like a fifth member of the Covenant. Beatrice was definitely one of them, a tough-as-spikes girl, hardened from a harsh life given to her. She was the only non-family member they had broken the 'Silence' for, since she spied them Using back in the day, and thus they had to let her in on the deal by default. Though, ever since, she was as a sister to them, and in turn she bonded with Glenn, Joe and James as well…

"Oh, hey boys!" Beatrice said in surprise, hugging the three each in turn. When it came to be Wayne's turn, he smiled broadly and spread his arms open wide for her, but she only glared in reply.

"_Wayne_," she said with obvious contempt.

…The ladies-man, of course, was another story entirely. Wayne had been all over her for as long as anyone can remember, but she was the one girl that refused to fall for his charm, and James knew that just drove Wayne crazy. To everyone who knew her, she was the untameable shrew, a bitch to everyone but those accepted in her circle, so even though her beauty brought the guys coming, that sharp tongue would send them packing in the very next minute.

But not Wayne. Every time she denied his flirts he would want her even more. The boys figured Wayne was just being superficial as ever with her, since it was a widely known fact that she had one of the hottest bodies in school… but lately, James was beginning to think that Beatrice just might be that One to reel Wayne into a monogamous relationship-- if she ever stopped hating his guts long enough to give him a chance.

"Did you miss me over the summer?" Wayne asked, slinging an arm around her shoulder affectionately. She roughly shoved him away to express her dislike.

"Like a fly in my soup," she said as-a-matter-of-factly, then turned back to the other three. "You guys meeting up later to catch a movie?"

Glenn quickly checked his daily planner to see if he could fit in an outing, while James nodded for them.

"I thought we might check out that new place— that one that has the grand opening tonight that everybody's going to-- what's it called?" James looked to the others for help.

"_'Nicky's'_, I think," Joe replied sullenly. "Yeah, that might be amusing."

"I'll meet you all there after I'm done unpacking," Beatrice promised. She motioned to the large boxes stacked up by the stairway. "This might take me all day."

"I could help for a small fee," Wayne offered. Beatrice raised an eyebrow at him.

"Seeing as you're rich as hell-- and that you're _you_-- I'm guessing you don't mean money," Beatrice guessed, then grabbed the box herself. "In which case, I'll take my chances on my own."

Wayne's smile stayed firmly in place, and he shrugged.

"Suit yourself."

"Have you seen Evelyn yet?" James asked Beatrice with a furrowed brow.

"Yeah, she's just down the hall," Beatrice replied, nodding in that direction. "She's been asking about you."

James perked up in excitement.

"You serious?"

"Room 312, Jimmy," she encouraged him onward, giving him a slight shove. James's heart began to race in anticipation of the girl that everyone knew he had been crushing on since last year when she transferred in. They had become fast friends, but she seemed completely unaware of his true feelings for her. They had lost contact over the summer since she had gone away to Paris, but James had vowed to ask her out as soon as she came home. Now seemed as good a time as any.

James was no coward when it came to women, but for some reason she was different. As he walked down the hall alone, he could hear his heart thumping in his ears, his hands going wet and clammy, and his breathing heavy.

He tried to stifle his nervousness, and bravely knocked on the door that bore the numbers Beatrice had said. He held his breath as the door opened.

Instead of Evelyn, Beatrice answered. James hadn't realized that they were roomies.

"Hey, Jimmy!" she said with a smile. "What can I do you for?"

"Hey Bee, I was looking for Evelyn?"

"Of course you are," she joked with a smirk, then left sight, yelling: "Evie!"

Soon Evelyn came into view.

"Hi!" Evelyn said with a warm smile, embracing James in greeting. "How are you?"

The conversation consisted of meaningless chitchat about their summers, until James finally realized he was still standing outside her doorway like a salesman, and decided it best to get to the point.

"Hey listen," he said naturally. "Um… there's this new place opening tonight downtown…"

"Yeah, I was planning on going," she said with a nod.

"Great!" James said excitedly. "Did you want to catch a ride with me?"

She bit her lip and James sensed immediately that wasn't going to end well.

"Well, see… I already promised my roommie I'd go with her…"

James immediately cast his eyes downward in disappointment.

"Oh," was all he could manage to say. She seemed genuinely sorry, as if she sincerely wished she could mend the situation to make him happy, but was crippled on how to do so.

"I would if I could…" she said gently. "But she's new here, and--"

"No, no problem," James lied through his teeth, shrugging it off like it didn't bother him. "I'll see you there."

After that, all James wanted to do was to get out of there. Fast.

"Alright, I'll catch up with you later," he promised, then stalked off hurriedly, not even waiting to hear her reply.

-

James straightened his collar as he exited Joe's car, and stared at the glowing restaurant/bar ahead of him, booming with loud music on the inside. Joe came up and stood beside him, put his hands in his pockets, and stared at the place before them as well, the neon's boasting the name '_Nicky's_' in orange letters.

"I don't like it," Joe announced.

"Too bad," James replied with a warm smile. "You're going in."

"I'm not impeached from leadership _yet_, James," Joe said with a smile, as he followed his friend inside. "For now, you watch who you're bossing around."

It was so loud with rock music you could barely hear yourself think, but James found himself immediately fond of the place because of the adolescent atmosphere. Obviously the local teens had already decided to claim this place as their own.

He quickly spotted Glenn saving a table for them, and made their way through the crowd to his general direction. They passed by Wayne on their way, sitting at the bar and talking to a pretty brunette in a short skirt. Wayne showed them big smile and a thumbs-up to tell that he was scoring with her.

James just shook his head and continued on to Glenn, who was trying hard to get some homework done in the midst of the loud music and even louder teens, which, needless to say, was quite an effort indeed.

"Could you _get_ any geekier, Glenn?" James scolded, closing his book for him. "All work and no play, you know?"

"I have a paper due--" he tried to protest, but Joe slapped a hand over his mouth.

"We all have papers due," he reasoned. "We are in off time. Enjoy yourself."

"I'm starving," James declared, glancing hungrily at the menu hanging over the bar. "I'm gonna get us some chow—I'll be right back."

He scanned the room as he waited for his order to come up. His radar was set on finding Evelyn. She was still nowhere to be found.

Then, he felt a light tap on his shoulder, and he turned to see her warm smile and sparkling eyes.

"Hey, look who I found," she said with a laugh as she quickly hugged him. He loved it when she did that. She nodded a 'hello' to the others. To add to his anxiety, his friends just stared back with great interest, even though they couldn't hear their conversation over the music.

Evelyn was wearing a dull blue dress that looked wonderful on her pale skin. Her eyes were lit with excitement, and seemed glad to see him, which sent his heart racing.

"You look grood," he stumbled. "I mean, good. And great. Great and good."

He could've kicked himself.

Evelyn laughed again, such a cute little giggle.

"Thank you," she replied. "Same to you."

A dark-haired girl standing next to her coughed loudly in interruption to the staring contest between Evelyn and James. Evelyn got the message quickly, and snapped out of it.

"Sorry," she muttered. "James, this is my friend Rosalind."

James politely shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you."

-

Joe lingered against a nearby wall, in a dark corner, just watching his two friends play. Wayne moved from the bar to the pool tables with the girl, who surveyed his game (and him) with great interest. Glenn was with him and apparently very disgruntled at his losing streak. He must've forgotten that Wayne was near impossible to beat at pool, even without Using.

As Glenn took his turn, Joe smirked at Wayne slipping a lollipop into his mouth, a lesson he had learned from watching too many episodes of 'Kojak'. It did seem to help him with his chain-smoking habits though, but he forever had a paper stick poking out of his lips, which, to Joe's opinion, made him look ridiculous.

As Wayne sized up his next shot, the girl left to go retrieve drinks, then got distracted by friends. Glenn watched the girl go, looking to Wayne with love in her eyes. No matter how much Wayne played them, they always ended up wanting him all the more in the end.

"She's quite a kisser," Wayne announced to his friends.

"Do you even know her name, Wayne?" Joe snickered.

Wayne paused, realizing that Joe was right.

"Hey," he defended himself. "Don't be jealous just because I get all the action and leave none for you."

"I can get a girl anytime," Joe countered in his calm way. "I simply choose not to."

"Spoken like a true wallflower," Wayne said, and Glenn laughed behind him.

Joe said nothing, just walked over to the nearest female. In a few minutes, he came back, and slapped a paper napkin on the pool table on which a name and seven digits were written, just like that.

"I rest my case," he said decidedly.

Wayne and Glenn looked down at the white napkin, impressed.

"Damn," Wayne was the first to speak. "Even _I'm_ not _that_ fast."

"I just don't get how you both do it," Glenn said, shaking his head sadly. "You make it look so easy. I go up to a girl and I make a fool of myself every time."

"It _is_ easy," Joe retorted. "Just give her the 3 C's: Confidence, Compliments, and Chivalry."

"No way," Wayne said, shaking his sucker at Joe. "Women are more complex than that. You can't standardize them—they each have their own way of succumbing."

"I'm guessing you're just waiting for the right moment for Beatrice, then, huh?" Joe teased. Wayne shot him a look, but let it go.

"Glenn," Wayne said. "You go ahead and take your pick of any girl here and I'll tell you best how to get her."

"Alright," Glenn said, scanning over the room.

-

James came back over to Wayne and Joe just as Glenn was leaving them with a brave and determined look on his face.

"Where's _he_ off to?" James asked his friends, but they were too busy watching Glenn head towards a blond on a barstool.

"Head's up," Beatrice said suddenly, coming from behind them. "Jerk-alert."

She motioned toward the front door. Three rough-looking boys were just coming in the bar, ones the four Covenant members knew all too well. The three boys at the door surveyed the scene before them, and James couldn't help but glare as their eyes met.

"Damn Concordats," Joe growled under his breath. "What are _they_ doing back in town?"

James sighed in frustration.

"Just leave them alone and maybe they won't bother us."

"Yeah," Wayne retorted, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "And I'm Mary Poppins."

-

**Hope you liked it! Please review.  
Signed,  
--RedRogue**


	3. Chapter 3: First Meetings

**A/N: If you ever get confused or forget about which boys belong to which bloodline, refer back to the first chapter.  
_Read on:_**

**-**

**Chapter 3:**

-

James Danvers and the other Covenant boys tried to ignore the three jerk-boys that had just entered the bar, but they didn't seem to want to ignore them, and began to head over to the pool tables where Wayne, Joe, James and Beatrice stood. At their presence things immediately fell tense.

Much like the Covenant, their ancestors also bore the Power, and took a similar oath of silence that they called 'the Concordat'. For as long as the Covenant was in existence, so was the Concordat. Their ancestors had been rivals, and over the years nothing had changed. The Concordats were rogues among the 'Oath-takers'; they thought their Power made them superior to all others. They were schooling at a rival prep in Salem, so those that knew nothing of the Power figured it was simply school spirit that aroused the tense, never-ending competition between the boys. They competed in practically everything there was to compete in, from sports, to school, to girls, to cars.

"Well, looky what we have here," the Concordat leader, Damien Roth, said in his deep and taunting voice. "If it ain't the 'Sons of Ipswich'."

Damien was their leader, and the worst of them all. His hair was black with the spiky tips dyed blood red, his appearance bringing that of a slimy demon to James's mind. His eyes were a boring brown, but very intimidating. While his friends had an honest streak in them, he was the one who had taught them how to really fight dirty. He was a bully and a pervert, and loved to get people angry no matter the convenience.

"Hey," Wayne said, nodding in Damien's direction. "Ain't it past your bedtime, Roth?"

He ignored Wayne's comments, and stared past him, running a slimy tongue over his lips. His hungry eyes were on Beatrice.

"Hey, Bee," he said in a husky voice. "I like the outfit. Really shows off the goods."

She turned her gaze away from him haughtily.

"Bite me," she snapped.

"You just name the place, babe," he retorted with a suggestive smile.

Wayne stepped up between the two, a repulsed look on his face, like he was the one insulted for Beatrice.

"The lady doesn't want you, Damien," he said threateningly.

"Yeah," Damien's blond crony, Blake Hunter, piped in. "You'd know _all_ about that, wouldn't you, Parry?"

"You want to take this outside, Hunter?"

"Guys," Joe stood between them. "Let's keep this civil, huh? Before a Concordat gets hurt."

"You have a lot of nerve," the third Concordat, an Asian named Sean Wen, said. He stepped up to Joe's face as well. "Word on the street is, you don't have the authority around these parts anymore."

James watched Joe's face fold into anger, but Sean wasn't done yet.

"They say it got taken away because _someone_ couldn't _hack_ it," Sean taunted Joe mercilessly. "Couldn't get over how he failed to save his baby sister because he couldn't back up his talk…"

Sean shoved Joe roughly, hoping to ensue a fight, but knew that Joe wouldn't let himself fight back. It was a cheap shot.

"Why don't you fight me, huh?" Sean challenged. "Chicken?"

Joe looked him straight in the eye, but said nothing.

"You used to be good," Sean said. "Are you still good, Garwin?"

Joe said nothing.

"I said," Sean asked again slowly. "Are you still _good_?"

When Joe still refused to rise to his baiting, Sean let his fist fly at Joe's face. A flash of black in Joe's eyes, and Sean ended up hitting himself in the face and falling to the floor.

"Better than you," Joe replied, taking a swig of his drink and simply walking out the front door, most likely to take another of his 'pensive walks'. James let him go.

-

Joe slammed the door after himself, pacing off his anger in the alleyway. He kicked a dumpster to vent his rage, but nothing eased his pain. He didn't even _think_ about Using again. It would only make him feel worse. He couldn't believe that punk would drive him to Using in the first place. He leaned forward on the wall, placing his hands on the cold metal as if a policeman had just told him to 'spread 'em'. Anger was in the place of tears, panting in the place of anger.

_Just breathe_… he told himself over and over.

"Worked you up good, didn't he?" said a female voice behind him. Joe straightened quickly, as was his first instinct. Covering it up in front of people was the best way he knew how of dealing with the pain. He had become good at that.

He turned to see a blonde woman with bright blue eyes, smoking a cigarette in the cold night air of the alley. She wore a tight black dress and a high-collared coat with many buckles, like she had just come from a party. She blew out the smoke from her mouth, but seemed emotionless and stoic.

Joe raised an eyebrow in her direction, not glad for the company.

"You heard?" he glared.

"I know, I know," she said, bringing the cigarette to her lips once more. "Now you'll have to kill me, right?"

"You're on my list." Joe's words could be considered humorous, but he didn't do anything to hint so, not breaking a smile or not even that joking look reflecting in his eyes. "What name should I write?"

The girl looked up at Joe, seemingly reevaluating him. Finally, she let her smile shine through. She tapped the ashes off the end of her cigarette.

"Just call me 'the Mysterious Blond'."

Joe eyed her curiously, trying to guess if she was a threat.

"Don't worry," she replied to his questioning face. She finally dropped her cigarette to the ground, and crushed it underfoot. "You don't have to worry about me. I won't tell. I have enough trouble as it is without adding this into the mix."

As she began to make her leave, Joe frowned, deciding this wasn't going to be the last he was going to see of this woman if he had anything to do with it.

-

"So where's the fourth loser?" Damien asked whoever would answer, ignoring his groaning lackey on the floor. "Where's Sims? Stayed at home like a good little boy?"

Wayne burst out laughing very suddenly, much to everyone's confusion.

"What _you_ laughing at, Parry?" Damien demanded.

"At Sims, currently hitting on your girlfriend."

At this, the rest of them exploded in laughter as well, and even one of his friends began to chuckle, as Damien whirled around to see Glenn at the bar, smiling at a pretty brunette.

"Rosie?" Damien said aloud in horror.

-

"I'm Glenn, by the way," Glenn said with a charming smile. He tried his best to hide his blushing cheeks that involuntarily fell hot around pretty girls. "Glenn Sims."

He shook the girl's hand at last, and she smiled warmly in return.

"Rosalind O'Hara. My friends call me Rosie."

"Can I call you Rosie?"

She laughed at his joke.

"Sure," she said with a nod. "I'd like that."

Suddenly Glenn felt a hand grasp him by the collar and drag him off the barstool to his feet. His eyes grew wide at the site before him.

"Damien!" he said with wide eyes. "I… didn't see you come in!"

"You'd better get used to sittin' in a wheelchair, because when _I'm_ done with you--"

But as Damien was about to let his fist fly, the girl was on her feet.

"Damien!" she said threateningly. "If you lay one finger on this boy, we are _through_. For good."

Damien looked at Glenn, weighing his options. Glenn stared back at Damien, wondering if he would live to see tomorrow. Slowly but surely, Damien began to loosen his grip on Glenn's collar.

When he finally let go, he grabbed Rosalind by the arm and stormed to the door without a word. She only had time for one final look Glenn's way, before she was taken out of sight.

A bald man behind the counter, whom Glenn assumed was the owner after which the bar was named, ran a flustered hand over his face.

"I'm going to have to buy me a baseball bat for these crazy kids," he mumbled.

"Sorry about that," Glenn said sincerely to him. "Any damage done, I'll pay double."

Nicky shook his head in dismissal, waving the boy off.

"Whatever."

-

**I have posted a whole new album specifically for my Covenant stories. The link is now up on my page. Please review.  
Signed,  
--RedRogue**


	4. Chapter 4: Bad Blood

**Chapter 4:**

-

"This is just _great_," Glenn said, slamming his forehead on the bar counter for the hundredth time. "Why did Rosalind have to be _Damien's_ girlfriend. Of all people, the one thing I truly fear in my whole life."

James glanced at Wayne, frowning curiously.

"He's the _only_ thing you fear?" James asked in surprise.

"Ok," Glenn caved. "Him, and my father. And heights. And toasters."

"You're afraid of toasters?" Wayne was the first to jump in and ask.

"_Must_ you ask questions?" Glenn pleaded. "I'm in the midst of emotional trauma here."

"Glenn, Glenn, Glenn," Wayne said, slapping his Covenant brother on the back encouragingly. "Just because she's our enemy's girlfriend, doesn't make her off-limits!"

"It would for _honest_ men who value women more than _dirt_," Beatrice shot in as she grabbed her coat off the rack, preparing to call it a night.

Wayne grabbed his heart as if hurt by her harsh words.

"Oh my, aren't we feisty tonight!" he laughed. "I think them be fightin' words!"

Glenn raised his hand as if waiting to be called on by a teacher.

"Yes, Glenn?" James did the honor of admitting him passage.

"Um, hi, can we focus on _me_ for a second?"

Wayne bent down a little to Glenn's short level on the bar stool and leaned close as if sharing a secret.

"Listen, Glenn, do you like the girl?" he asked directly.

"Oh, yes," Glenn said with a firm nod.

"Then you have to fight for her, man," Wayne said, his eyes finding their way to Beatrice as he spoke. "Fight to the death, even if it seems impossible. You know it'll be worth it in the end."

Beatrice glared back to Wayne with spite in her eyes, knowing that Wayne was not talking about Rosalind anymore. Taking that as her cue to leave, Beatrice said her goodbyes and practically bolted out the door.

"Thanks, Wayne! I love it that you guys are always here when I need you," Glenn said with a cheered grin.

"Yeah sure, man," Wayne said hurriedly, his eyes locked on the door where Beatrice had just exited out of.

"Oh, yeah… Wayne, I--"

"Gotta go, I'll catch you later."

"But--!" Glenn started, but Wayne was already gone. Glenn sighed heavily in disappointment.

"James--?"

"I gotta bail too, Glenn," James said apologetically. "I think Joe's been gone too long. See ya."

Glenn sighed again.

"Yeah, see ya."

-

"Hey, Bee!" Wayne called after Beatrice, who was just stepping off the front porch and shrugging her coat on. "Wait up, I'll walk you to your car."

Beatrice looked back at him and walked a little faster.

"I'm not in the mood to tolerate you right now, okay, Wayne?" she retorted with annoyance obvious in her tone. "Go back inside."

"I love it when you boss me around like that. Go ahead, what else should I do?"

Beatrice stopped in her tracks, her fists clenching in anger.

"God, I hate it when you turn everything I say into something dirty with your testosterone-driven mind."

"It doesn't have to be dirty. _You_ just like to think impure thoughts about me."

Beatrice snickered her utter disbelief at his gall to even imagine such a thing. Though, she'd known him long enough to realize he was just baiting her, and refused to rise to it.

She turned to him and frowned and shook her head as if in pity.

"_Please_ go away?"

"Ah, but going away would mean I wouldn't get to see your pretty face, and I couldn't _bear_ that…"

"_Ugh_!" Beatrice threw her hands up in frustration. "I'm going to _rip_ out that tongue of yours with my bare hands."

Wayne smiled broadly, and couldn't resist…

"Is that a promise?"

Beatrice turned her back on his once more, having had quite enough. She opened her car, a red, beat-up old Charger, and got in.

"See you at class tomorrow, Wayne," she said, as she stuffed her keys into the ignition.

"Good," Wayne replied. "Something to look forward to."

She glared right at him and revved up the engine. Wayne leaned into the window.

"Hey, Bee, lis--"

But before he could say another word, she peeled out and sped away, leaving him in her exhaust smoke. Wayne simply nodded in reply to it, frowning his displeasure.

-

The next day, James knocked on Joe's front door of his large mansion, waiting for his friend to answer. Joe stayed at the Garwin colony house by himself, a result of many disagreements with his father. Ever since Joe's sister died, they had never seemed to agree on anything anymore. Joe suspected his father blamed him for Lucy's death. James couldn't help thinking the same, from the way his father looked at him at the council meetings.

As such, Joe had decided to live on his own, under a generous trust from his mother. His parents had decided to build a home from the ground up, called it Garwin Manor and had stayed their on their large estate ever since.

On the plus side, James thought it was cool for Joe to be the first of them to live on his own. It was like getting his license first, or Ascending first.

And speaking of Ascension, Joe did indeed have the honor of Ascending first as well, in any group; Concordat or Covenant. That was probably one of the main reasons that Damien Roth, leader of the current Concordat, had paid them a visit last night. He'd more than likely heard of Joe's recent suspension from leadership of the high and mighty 'Covenant', and the bully couldn't stand to pass up an opportunity to run Joe down.

James had gone to look for Joe after the downhearted ex-leader had left _Nicky's_ behind in his rage, but he'd disappeared and James hadn't seen him since.

James knocked again, but this time, the door fell open.

"Joe?" James called as he stepped inside to get out of the rain. "Are you here?"

James glanced around the foyer, but the place was empty. James closed the large door behind him gently.

"Joe?" he tried again as he shook the raindrops off his coat.

Joe suddenly appeared from the living room, completely silent, grabbing his long jacket off his iron coat rack and heading to the door without a word. James knew immediately that something was not right with him. Not so much by his lack of greeting, or even the look on his face, but his very air about him. The way he moved, the way he breathed. Joe liked to act like there was nothing wrong and overcompensate when something was indeed quite wrong.

Just as Joe was about to reach for the front door, James called after him.

"Joe, what's the matter?"

His head bowed in defeat, and he sighed heavily.

"I'd rather not talk about it—you know that."

"And you know that I'm not about to let you walk out of here without telling me."

Joe turned his head and spoke over his shoulder. He said his words very simply, without emotion or feeling behind it.

"My father was the one who petitioned."

"Wait," James said, not quite getting his meaning. "Your _father_ was the one who put the order in for your impeachment?"

Joe turned around and faked a good smile.

"Guess him and I are even now, huh? I took his little girl's life and now he takes mine. Not quite an even trade but I'll bet he's not through yet."

"_Joe_," James scolded him. He sighed, trying to find more words to say. "Your leadership is in question because your behavior is _scaring_ us. I have to admit, I thought of petitioning my_self_. But I figure we're too close of friends for that."

Joe looked at his friend with a whole new light, turning to face him directly.

"Tell me," Joe commanded roughly. "Go ahead and tell me that you think I'm unstable and I'll step down."

"You can't step down from leadership, Joe."

"Why not?"

"Because you're too good at it." James stepped up to his face. "You've been leading us all our lives and all of a sudden I'm expected to be the boss? To make the decisions while you sit back with all that Power in you? I can't lie and say that I wouldn't like the honor, but the truth is… it was made for _you_. And that's exactly what I'm going to tell the council next week."

Joe looked at him with complete surprise, well, as much as his cool exterior would allow through.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"Yeah," James said, messing up his friend's hair as they stepped out the front door. "Stop dying your hair black, it's creeping me out."

-

Glenn ran a hand over his hair, frustrated at his own lack of concentration. He had gone from his dorm, to the school library, and now the local library, and still couldn't focus.

His mind was swarming with thought, on how he could get Rosie to dump Damien for him. It seemed virtually impossible without getting his butt kicked all the way to the west coast. What did she see in that jerk anyway? Sure, he was buff, rich, and handsome (in a really creepy sort of way), but other than that, what?

Glenn hadn't stopped daydreaming about her since they had met. She was everything he could want in a girl. All the other girls around here seemed tainted, with too many fingerprints. But Rosie, she was pretty in a sweet, cute and innocent sort of way. He hadn't been able to get her out of his head.

But he knew better than to try for her, no matter what the others encouraged. Glenn just wasn't that kind of guy.

"Wow!" he heard a voice say quietly, all of a sudden that very girl he had just swore off, was now sitting before him. "Fancy meeting you here!"

"Hi!" Glenn said with surprise. His mouth hung open after that, dumbfounded by her eyes, and no other words would come out. She smiled and blushed.

"Do you live around here?" she asked as she pushed her brown hair behind her ear.

Glenn nodded.

"Yeah, uh, just up at Spenser."

"Wow!" she said again. "Talk about a small world. Me too!"

"_Really_?" Glenn replied with even more shock. The first thought that came to mind was that his life was now officially over.

"Was the library too loud for you to study too?" she asked.

"Yeah," he confirmed with a nod. "Wait, if you live around here--"

"How is it that I'm with Damien?" she finished. "He drives out to see me all the time, and we just don't bring up school pride. It's not easy, but it works, you know?"

Glenn nodded and cast his eyes downward, not knowing what else to say. A blond with long hair and sharp features came up from behind Rosie and bent down to their level.

"Hey, Rose, who's this?" she asked intently.

"This is Glenn," Rosie introduced. "Glenn, this is Meredith Slater. Meredith, Glenn. We're off to a movie right now," she explained to him. "Did you want to tag along?"

Glenn had to admit, he was tempted. It seemed so innocent, just a movie with her and her friend. But anyone in their right mind would know better.

"I can't," he said with disappointment. "I have a lot of homework to do."

"Oh," she said with a furrowed brow and a nod. "I understand."

"Yeah, goodbye now," Meredith hinted sharply, practically dragging Rosie away. "We're going to miss the previews."

"Bye!" Rosie waved to Glenn. "I'll—I'll see you later!"

For the second time, Glenn watched that girl get pulled away from him. It was even more heartbreaking than the last, if possible. He wished he had never laid eyes on her.

Then again, he wished life could allow him to look at her forever. Hopefully the others were having a less complicated love life than he was…

-

**You can see Rosalind on my Covenant album now, and also why I casted each person for each role. The link is on my profile page. Please review.  
Signed,  
--RedRogue**


	5. Chapter 5: Weeping Willow

**Chapter 5:**

-

Joe sat upon a large branch in a large willow tree, looking out across Spenser's campus. His foot dangled off one side, while the other was propped against the limb. This was something he did often of late, glad for the time alone, even if it was just for those few moments during lunch period, when everyone was inside eating on a cold day like this. It was usually his place to come and settle down, to think, or both. Like today. He still couldn't get past how everyone now knew of his internal affairs, the dysfunctionality of his own mind. He was at war with himself every day, and those punk Concordat members weren't making anything easier. It was just too soon, the wound too fresh. He wondered if he would ever feel like his old self ever again. He'd settle for even one genuine smile… just one…

But instead his sister's tears rang in his head, all the time. He could almost hear her, clear as day.

It was then he felt a shift in the tree, and looked down to discover that the crying wasn't in his head after all, but a woman, running to his very tree to shed her tears in private. She plopped her whole weight on the huge trunk, hiding her face in it as if it was a shoulder to cry on. He watched her in silence for many moments, wondering if she would look up and notice him, but mostly he was just annoyed that someone was cutting in on his alone time.

She pulled off her blue stocking-cap to reveal short, curly blonde hair, and Joe immediately knew her. She confirmed this by pulling out a cigarette and sticking it in her mouth. It was the 'Mysterious Blonde".

She searched around for a lighter, and began to desperately click it by her light, but only got sparks from it. Every time she tried it and it wouldn't light she became more desperate, more in despair.

"Here," Joe said reaching down for it.

She inhaled abruptly at the surprise, but got over it quickly, and let him take the Zippo. Joe let his eyes flicker their fire through them, Using just a little to fix her lighter, then gave it back. She knew about his Power anyway, so he figured there was no sense in trying to hide it from her.

"Thanks," she said a little harshly, acting like she had never even shed a single tear. She breathed in her cigarette deeply, as if she hadn't had one in days.

"Those things'll kill you, you know," Joe warned emotionlessly, as if he didn't really care.

"Eh," she shrugged it off, blowing out a cloud of smoke, letting it rise up to his level. "I'm dying anyway. So what's your excuse?"

"What excuse?" Joe asked.

"For hanging out at the Weeping Willow."

Joe sighed and looked elsewhere.

"You don't know me well enough yet for me to answer that question."

"You mean that bit about your sister?"

Now it was Joe's turn to breathe in abruptly in surprise.

"I overheard you boys at the bar, remember?" she waved it off. "Geez, don't have a cow."

Joe looked down at the woman below for a moment, then frowned.

"And you?"

She blew out some more smoke.

"Me what? Oh, my reason for being here?" She looked up to him, and cocked her head. "I'll make you a little deal. When you tell me yours, I'll tell you mine."

"I guess I'll never know, then."

"That's what I figured."

The bell rang then, and she crushed her cigarette underneath her foot.

"See you around, Joe."

As she walked off, Joe grinned. His grin turned into a smile.

An _actual_ smile.

-

James walked into the cafeteria, a tray of lunch in his hands, heading over to the usual table. He found Glenn already sitting there, bowing forward, continually banging his forehead against the table. Wayne sat across from him, leaning back, sucking on a red lollipop.

James smiled at his two friends, walking up with a determined stride in their direction. He almost bumped into a thin girl walking past, who was distracted by Wayne.

"Hey, Wayne," she said suggestively as she swaggered past. He nodded in her direction in reply.

Glenn groaned at this and whacked his head on the table again.

"Still suffering heartache, Glenn?" James guessed as he sat down next to him. He glanced at Wayne, who was still scoping out that girl's backside. "And Wayne, still… not?"

Wayne turned around and motioned to Glenn.

"He's been at this all day!" he said like it was a circus event. "He's like a lovesick puppy. I find it very amusing."

"Oh, _do_ you?" James chuckled.

"Insensitive swine," Glenn muttered.

"Where's Joe?" James asked as he took a large bite of his ham sandwich.

"Outside sulking again," Wayne explained. "I think Glenn and him should form some sort of dark and dreary club."

"Don't mock my pain," Glenn commanded. "Someday you'll tend to the wounds of love as well."

"Not likely," Wayne assured him. "I'm an island. No girl will make this boy suffer. Know why? Because there's not a girl out there worth it."

"Hey, boys," Beatrice said, sitting down next to Wayne, which made him sit up a little straighter. "Anything interesting going on?"

"Nope, everything's pretty much the same," James said. "Wayne was just flaunting his charm again, and Glenn was flaunting his lack thereof."

"I resent that!" Glenn said, finally lifting up his head to talk properly.

"Hey, Bee," Wayne said leaning close to talk into her ear. "You hear about the races?"

"The Marblehead Daredevils are back?" she asked with surprise. "Wow, I wasn't expecting _those_ suicidal maniacs for another _month_."

"Me either," Wayne admitted. "Until I got me a challenge by that bastard Concordat Sean Wen. Say, wanna be my biker babe?"

"_No_. And you have two seconds to get your hand off my ass before I break your arm."

"I wouldn't let go if God himself came down and asked me, darlin'."

Suddenly Beatrice was on her feet, gripping Wayne by his long locks and slamming his face into the table. Then she grabbed his arm and jerked it behind his back, holding him down by his shoulder.

"Don't you _ever_ touch me, you _perv_!" she spat icily.

James was only laughing at this display, as Beatrice panted for loss of breath and Wayne moaned in pain.

Beatrice then roughly let him go, and snatched up her lunch tray.

"I'll see you all at the races," she assured them, and left in a huff.

Wayne sat up and watched her walk away with a fond look in his eye.

"She's somethin', ain't she?"

"Why do you let her do that to you?" Glenn asked. "Beat you around, I mean. We all know you can take her down in two seconds."

"I don't hurt what I worship," Wayne replied smoothly. "Besides, it's the only way I can get her all over me."

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and chuckled to himself.

"She's right— you _are_ a perv," Glenn decided.

"I like to call it: 'over-appreciative of the opposite gender'."

"You better watch it or the cops will call it 'sexual harassment'," James warned him. "Are you _really_ thinking of entering those stupid motorcycle races?"

"Hey, you know I can ride anything with wheels… and, you know, some things without."

"People get killed up at those cliffs," Glenn reminded.

"Then it's a good thing we are not exactly _people_ then, huh?"

"He's got a point there," James agreed.

"Besides," Wayne added, his voice lowering seriously. "I never back down from a challenge."

-

James paced in front of Evelyn's door, long after classes had ended. He'd been gathering the courage to knock on it for the past twenty minutes, without any success. He just couldn't think of the right thing to say, and he wanted to be sure he didn't screw up for her like he did last time.

Then, her door opened, and since she wasn't planning on someone pacing outside her door, she almost ran right into James.

"Oh!" she said with surprise. "James, hi!"

"Hey…" James said, staring straight at her beautiful brown eyes. 'Hey' was as far as he had gotten in his planning.

"Were you going to knock?" she asked, clutching her books to her chest.

"I'd, uh… thought about it," he answered truthfully. She bit her lip and looked at the floor with great interest.

"Did you also think about the races on Saturday?"

James nodded firmly, trying to acted self-assured.

"I was considering that as well."

She paused, and looked up at him.

"Were you considering asking me to go with you?"

James opened his mouth, and frowned because sound refused to come from it.

She giggled at this and continued on her way.

"You think too much," she commented.

James wished he could just stab himself now, for being such a bumbling idiot. He was acting as primitive as a cave man in front of the pretty girl.

But he couldn't let her get away. He had vowed he would make a move this year, and he couldn't just walk away again. He had to say something. _Anything_, dammit!

"So... eight o'clock?" was the first thing that came rolling out.

She turned and walked backwards to look at him.

"Sounds great," she said with a firm nod.

James acted cool until she turned the corner, then jumped up in the air and gave a large shout.

"_SCORE_!"

-

**More pics up now on my Cov album, of all the Concordat boys. Check them out, and please review.  
Signed,  
--RedRogue**


	6. Chapter 6: Playful Banter

**Chapter 6:**

-

"So she keeps showing up everywhere, it seems," Joe explained the story of the 'Mysterious Blonde' for James and Beatrice. They walked together down the corridors of Spenser academy, heading down to meet Glenn at his dorm room. "She knows about us too. I can't let her go in my head."

"Why—you like her?" James asked with a mocking smile, just to get on his friend's nerves. Beatrice gave him a threatening sock in the shoulder to make him behave.

Joe furrowed his bow and shook his head.

"Don't be stupid. It's more like a nagging issue that is begging to be addressed, but I just can't figure it out."

"Is she pretty?" James pressed. Beatrice laughed, but seemed interesting in the answer.

"Shut it, Jimmy, it's not like that."

"So that's a 'yes'?"

Joe shot him a look that warned him not to say another word on the subject, or else he'd suffer the consequences.

"That's definitely a 'yes'," Beatrice said decidedly.

"Yeah, I'm thinking the same," James confirmed.

They turned the corner, and James immediately let out a 'whoa!' at the sight on the other side. Wayne was attacking a girl's face with his mouth, plastering her to his wooden dorm door with every inch of his front side. Her face was cupped in his hands; his skill quite obvious from years of practice.

At the sound of James's sudden exclamation, he broke away from the blonde girl, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and face them with his usual grin. Beatrice frowned at the sight, looking repulsed by his incorrigible behavior.

"Heya fellahs," he said casually. "We still on for dinner?"

"As far as we know…" James replied. "But it looks like you've already had it."

"You could introduce me, you know…" the blonde girl added snottily. James noticed her scan Beatrice up and down, probably wondering why the beautiful girl was here and if she was a viable threat. Now that James could properly see the blonde's face, he recognized her as one of the newer students, came from money, hung out with the bitchy sluts of the school.

"Sure," Wayne said agreeably. "Guys, this is…"

The girl put her hand on her hip as he hesitated. His expression appeared as if his mind was working overtime trying to search through the many files of girl's names he had logged away. He ran his fingers through his hair and bit his lip in thought. Beatrice rolled her eyes and set them elsewhere.

"Jezebel!" he finally came up with. "This is Jezebel."

The girl seemed satisfied with the answer, and let her arms down again. James and Joe nodded in her direction, not feeling a need to be polite since she probably wasn't going to be hanging around Wayne for very long, knowing him and how he moved on rather quickly.

"I gotta go with the boys, baby," Wayne said, kissing her on her jaw line and scooting her aside in order to open the door to his room. "You go do what you gotta do."

"Alright. Call me later," she said as she walked off down the hall.

Beatrice snickered her disbelief and waited until she was beyond earshot before muttering:

"Fat chance, sister."

"I concur," Wayne said as he set his door keys down on his desk and grabbed his leather biker jacket in preparation for the night's races, along with leather fingerless gloves and his special-order boots with chainmail on the toes and chains for laces.

"I love blondes, but Jezzy's _way_ too high-maintenance," he finished. "Besides, I'm saving myself for Bee."

"It's a couple hundred girls too late for _that_, Wayne," she retorted under her breath.

"Have you seen Sims?" James asked.

"Last I heard he was in the library," Wayne replied. "Said to go on without him and he'd catch up later."

"I'm going to have to do the same, actually," James said with a smile.

Wayne looked up at his friend, immediately sensing what caused that broad grin to appear on James's face.

"Don't tell me you finally asked _Evelyn_?"

"I'm picking her up at eight," James verified it with a happy nod.

"OOHH!" Wayne cried like an elderly woman, grabbing James into a headlock and messing up his hair. "My little Jimmy-boy is growing _up_!"

Joe laughed at his antics, but did nothing to help James.

"Hey, I'm _older_ than _you_!" James argued with Wayne, pursing his lips together to keep from going red.

"That may be," Wayne settled. "But I'm bigger and I can kick your ass to next Tuesday, so don't get smart with me."

"Okay, enough," James said as he shoved Wayne away. "I'll see you later."

"Me too," Joe added on as James left. "I'm going to take a quick swim to drown my sorrows. I'll be there in time for the races."

"If you're all leaving, then I am too," Beatrice said firmly. "I'm not staying alone with that."

She jerked her thumb over her shoulder to motion at Wayne.

"I'll be ten minutes," Joe promised. "You won't get to go otherwise, because he won't wait up for you."

"Damn right," Wayne confirmed with a nod.

Bee sighed, weighing her options.

"Ten minutes, Joe," she said as if it were a threat. He nodded and left immediately.

Beatrice sat down on Glenn's bed with a huff and drummed her fingers on her knee impatiently. Wayne stood motionless, staring at her with a large smile.

"Shut up," she ordered.

"But I haven't said any--"

"Isaidshuddup!" she shouted all in one word.

He obeyed agreeably, go about his business in the room but still staring at her all the while.

"And wipe that silly grin off your face," she commanded.

"Yes, my love," he said as he stifled his smile with a mere smirk instead.

"And don't call me that."

"Hey, don't take your mad hot jealousy out on _me_…"

Beatrice almost choked on her disbelief.

"_Jealousy_? You have some nerve. I wouldn't be jealous of that tramp if you and her were the last humans on this planet, and do you know why? Because she's dating _you_."

"Getting feisty again, aren't we?" Wayne said approvingly. "Shall I bring out some candles and turn out the lights?"

"You wish."

"Of course I do. Forget the races-- all that anger built up inside you, I figure we'll be in for a long night ahead."

"Ugh!" Beatrice said, jumping to her feet in disgust, advancing on Wayne furiously. "That's all I'm good for, isn't it, Wayne? A nice little slumber party, maybe in your room, or my room--"

"--Or in a tree…" Wayne interrupted. "With you, babe, I wouldn't really care."

Beatrice scowled, closing her eyes and shaking her head as if in attempts to suppress her rage within, lest she kill the boy.

"And you _wonder_ why I don't date you…"

"Day an' _night_, my love."

"Don't _call_ me that!"

"What would you have me call you? Doll? Baby? Honey? Puddin'? I have a few more in mind, but they aren't quite as clean."

"What am I going to DO with you?" Beatrice yelled.

"You know, I have a list for that too, but I seemed to have left it in my other pants."

That's when Beatrice attacked, lunging and punching and getting forceful contact wherever she could manage. It took Wayne a few moments, but he finally caught her hands out of the air to keep them from causing him any more pain, and tried to get her to calm down. She screamed and hollered but nothing in real sentences, calling out obscenities and trying to yank herself free, but ended up tripping them both onto the floor.

"Get off me!" she yelled.

He considered it, looking down at her underneath him, then glanced downward to the spot where his hips rested on hers.

"Oooh, I like this position," he decided.

"I'll yell rape—don't you think I won't!"

Wayne leaned close to her face, and smiled that wide smile he always did.

"Go ahead," he dared.

"I'll neuter you…" she threatened again. She grew red from her enormous anger welling inside her.

"But you might need that part of me later on."

"Highly doubtful. You can get off now."

Wayne shifted a bit on her to get more comfortable, and Beatrice was getting tired of the weight on her stomach, hindering her breathing.

"This is a rare situation..." Wayne said thoughtfully. "One that must not be squandered..."

"Wayne, this is your last warning…"

He seemed to dawn on an idea.

"Give us a kiss, and I will."

"In your dreams."

"Ah, but my dreams don't involve just _kissing_…"

"Are you going to shut up or am I going to have to help you?"

"No, I think you're going to have to help me with that one, babe."

He pointed to his lips, and puckered up for her in his most annoying way. She sighed loudly in distaste, rolling her eyes quite obviously. She took several moments to psyche herself up for it.

"I'm not in a hurry-- take your time," he said, glancing down at her chest. "I could hang out on you all day--."

Wayne was cut off when Beatrice's lips crashed onto his, in an almost violent kiss that was over all too quickly. She broke off with an angry snort when she felt his tongue trying to enter her mouth, and tried to push him away before he came back for seconds.

"You're getting closer… but in my dream, we were naked…"

"Get… off… NOW," she commanded shortly. Wayne snapped out of his sudden trance, and moved to climb off.

"Hey," he said agreeably. "A deal's a deal."

She grabbed her bag off of Glenn's bed and headed for the door in wide, infuriated steps.

"I'll find my _own_ ride to the races, you horny bastard," she snapped on her way through the door, utterly grossed out.

-

Glenn scanned his eyes over the shelf of books in the library, searching hard in his research for World History class. So far, his search had been quite successful, but being the over-achiever that he was, he wasn't satisfied until he made sure he had gone through every scrap of information on the subject.

That is, until he saw a pair of big blue eyes peering through the books in section 'J'.

"Rosalind?" he guessed. She immediately put a finger to her lips.

"I'm trying to hide from Damien," she explained. "I don't want to go to those stupid races, so I'm staying in the one place he will never dare venture."

Glenn snickered at this, and took of his reading glass to look at her properly.

"How long are you going to stay?" he asked in a whisper.

"As long as it takes, I suppose," she giggled cutely. "Are you going to those awful races?"

Glenn straightened up, and lied through his teeth.

"Oh, no, of course not... Awful, those races…"

Her eyes then moved out of sight, and Glenn grew confused, taking out the books to see better through the shelf.

"Rosie?" he hissed. "Rosie?"

"Up for a game of cards?" she said from behind him, flicking the tip of the deck intimidatingly. Glenn felt that familiar pang of guilt for even considering staying to play cards with Damien Roth's girlfriend. He felt bad just to even be this close to her. Still, she had a point of Damien never venturing into here, so he relaxed a bit. It was just _cards_, after all…

"I only know 'Go Fish'," he confessed.

-

**Alright, we'll get to the races next chapter. Please review.  
Signed,  
--RedRogue**


	7. Chapter 7: Race Night

Chapter 7:

-

"Do you have any... _threes_?" Glenn asked Rosalind behind the shelf of the empty library. They sat Indian-style across from each other on the floor, the cards down between them. They both had started to get quite competitive in their simple game of 'Go Fish', but so far, they had both come out tied. Truth be told, Glenn's favorite part of the game was receiving cards from her, savoring that brief moment when their fingers grazed each other in the handoff. So what may have seemed like competitiveness on his part, was really only selfish ambition.

He loved Rosalind's company, and almost everything else about her. Her smile was perfect, her curly brown locks were beautiful, and her kind eyes were wonderful. Glenn had to admit that he found himself distracted from the game whenever he stared at her directly. She didn't seem to mind.

"Go fish," she replied.

Glenn sighed in disappointment, slapping the deck and taking yet another card.

"Any Jacks?" she asked, cocking her head at him as if curious.

"No, ma'am," he answered. As she drew another card, Glenn shoved down the lump in his throat, and decided it was time to be brave.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" he said quietly.

"Sure, what is it?"

"How's a nice girl like you get with a jerk like Roth?"

She laughed.

"One of his many admirers, I see."

"Doesn't he treat you like he does everybody else?"

"Yes," she confessed sadly. "That's why we broke up yesterday."

Glenn froze at her words, all manner of movement abandoning him. He managed to will his head up slowly to stare at her eyes, as if checking to make sure she wasn't kidding. She looked rather serious; in fact, there was even a little hopefulness in them too, if he wasn't mistaken.

For many moments, they stared at one another in the empty library, so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

Then Rosalind smiled at him from ear to ear.

-

James opened the door for Evelyn, trying to keep his blissful smiles to a minimum, but he couldn't help himself. He had waited a long time for this, and now the moment had finally come, even if this date was less than romantic. She seemed to be enjoying his company as well; James had caught her staring his way many times.

"You're really handsome," she said. "I mean, really. You are."

Usually Wayne was the one to get that compliment from a girl, so James was quite flattered one would say that about him. He had to admit her forwardness took him a little by surprise.

"Well… thanks," James spat out. "I've always known you were. Well, beautiful, not handsome, I guess."

"Girl's can be handsome too," she laughed hanging onto his arm as they walked up the rocky terrain to the Marblehead cliffs. "Don't worry about it. Just relax."

"I wish I could."

"Do I make you nervous?"

Wow, what a question. James took several moments of silent walking to think of the answer to that. He didn't want to admit his social clumsiness to her, lest she consider it a fault, but otherwise he would have to lie, and he didn't want to do that either.

"Yesyoudo," he said a little too quickly.

"I'm sorry-- what?"

James looked at her with helpless eyes.

"Very much," he admitted. "I don't know what it is… I'm not anywhere near like this with the guys, or even any other girls but as soon as I start talking to you I just can't control what comes out of my mouth and it's like my mind is thinking one thing while my mouth is doing another and--"

She stopped suddenly and put a finger to his lips. Her touch was electric, and James inhaled abruptly in reaction to it.

"You're rambling."

He was paralyzed until she let go of his 'off' switch and he could finally breathe again.

"Com'on," she urged, pulling him by the hand. "We're going to miss it."

James just let himself be tugged along, willingly under her charge. All he could think about was how good she smelled.

When they reached the crest of the hill, they had flat ground to walk on. James immediately found Wayne in the crowd of students, wiping down his motorcycle with Joe nearby. Wayne spotted James as well, waving him over swiftly.

"Yo, Jimmy!" Wayne cupped his hands over his mouth to project his voice. Evelyn let James lead then, and he pulled her over to see his friends. His nervousness immediately subsided when he was around the familiar faces.

"Oh, and you must be the lady," Wayne said, bending over and sweeping her hand to his lips, letting it linger just long enough to make James shift uncomfortably.

"Enchanté, mademoiselle," Wayne said seductively.

"Down, Wayne," Joe said like he was commanding a dog, pulling Wayne away from Evelyn. "She's Jimmy's girl."

James turned his head away to hide his embarrassment at that last part.

"So where's Bee?" James asked. "I was hoping she could hang with me and Evelyn on the sidelines…"

In actuality, she was one of his best friends and he could use her moral support. Plus, her being close friends with Evelyn as well, she might have more to talk about with Evelyn than he would. He was hoping he could use his mouth as little as possible around the gorgeous girl to keep from shaming himself any further.

"Naw, Bee didn't come with us," Joe said, shooting Wayne a look. "Wayne did something to really tick her off. I found her storming out of his room in a blind fury. I've trying all night to get him to tell me what he did, but no cigar."

"I don't kiss and tell," Wayne explained.

Evelyn giggled, and James couldn't help but smirk as well.

"I'm guessing this kiss wasn't by invitation," James piped in.

Wayne just shrugged.

"What can I say? She wants me. I'm just helping her admit it to herself."

Joe's turn to crack up behind him.

"Wow, you are quite self-assured," Evelyn observed.

"I only speak truth."

"Head's up," Joe tapped Wayne on the shoulder. "Concordat alert."

Wayne put a cherry lollipop in his mouth just as Damien Roth rode his motorcycle up the rocky hill, Sean Wen doing the same behind him and Blake Hunter trailing on foot.

"No freakin' way," Wayne growled angrily under his breath. James looked to him with confusion.

"I thought you knew they were coming?" he said with confusion.

Wayne threw his lollipop aside and took out a brand new pack of cigarettes. His hands shook angrily as he did so, his eyes flashed a ring of fire in them quickly to ignite it in haste. James waited impatiently for his answer, still in the dark what was affecting him so to make him light up again after so many months of nicotine sobriety.

"Yeah," he grumbled through his infuriated tone. "But I wasn't expecting Beatrice to come with him."

James whipped his head around to the group of Concordats once more, and sure enough, Beatrice was riding the passenger's seat behind Damien.

"Damn," Joe muttered. "That must have been some _lousy_ kiss…"

Wayne ignored him and walked up to meet the Damien and the other Concordats, as his own two Covenants trailed at his heels in a good-old-fashioned standoff. The audience that had gathered to watch the races turned its attention to the two favored participants.

"Hey, Roth," Wayne said good naturedly, advancing on the group in wide strides, acting his best not to be bothered by his girl standing beside his worst enemy. "How's it floatin'?"

Just to spite him, Damien swung his around across Beatrice's shoulders possessively, but Beatrice gently pushed it off with discreet displeasure.

"I have to admit I was only expecting Wen to show," Wayne went on. "Not the whole crew. I'm flattered."

"Just wanted a chance to be the one to de-throne you," Damien replied in his usual snappish tone. "Then again," he added, putting his arm tighter around Beatrice's shoulders so she couldn't shove him away. "I think I've already won, don't you?"

"That's a pretty nice bike you have there…" Wayne said with an abrupt change of subject. "Very detailed, very expensive… very _large_. Not trying to compensate for something, are we, Roth?"

James snorted and promptly tried to stifle his laughter. Joe, ever the composed one, just smirked in amusement.

"Compensate?" he heard Blake Hunter mutter to Sean Wen. "Compensate for what?"

Blake Hunter was, needless to say, never the brightest bulb, and it only annoyed Damien further.

"Let's see if your bike is as fast as your mouth, Parry," Damien retorted. "Let's talk wagers, shall we?"

"I'm guessing you mean besides the usual hundred dollar entry fee," Wayne assumed. "What do you have in mind?"

"Loser skinny-dips in the ocean down there. In front of everybody here."

Wayne shrugged.

"Is that all?"

Damien leaned closer to Wayne, a dangerous look in his eye, lowering his voice so that only the select few could hear.

"And _winner_ gets _Bee_ for the night," he sneered.

The idea was immediately protested by all the Covenant members present.

"--Yeah, _right_!"

"--Forget it!"

"--No _freakin'_ way!"

"--I'll do it."

Everyone's eyes turned to Bee, who was defiantly folding her arms across her chest.

"It's _my_ decision anyway. Just don't think there's any sex involved, and you got a bet."

Wayne stared at Beatrice in disbelief, but couldn't help but let his thoughts wander to the thought of if he won.

But if he lost, he would be tormented all night by the mere imaginings of what Damien might try to pull with her.

But Wayne had never lost a race. Not once. This was not a fair bet; it was a sure thing. And it was just the time he needed to get with Beatrice, especially after the stunt he pulled today. She would avoid him like the plague otherwise.

"Wayne, don't even think it…" James warned, concerned for Beatrice's well being. He knew Wayne had a hard time backing down from a challenge, but he was hoping the fact that Beatrice was on the line might make him back off.

Yeah, right.

Wayne finally slapped his hand into Damien's, and shook it vigorously.

"You got yourself a race."

-

Make sure you have this on alert… you won't want to miss what happens next. Please review.  
Signed,  
--RedRogue


	8. Chapter 8: Fighting Dirty

Chapter 8:

-

Wayne stormed back over to his prized motorcycle in wide, irate steps, flicking his cigarette off into the distance. James jogged a bit to catch up with his friend, who was pacing by his bike, not knowing what to make of the situation, fuming anger out of every pore in his body.

"Wayne, what the hell are you thinking?" James scolded. "Betting Beatrice in a _race_? What if you lose to Roth?"

"I won't lose," Wayne muttered mechanically as he paced some more. He spoke almost as if he was trying to reassure _himself_. "I never lose."

"But this is _Roth_," James argued. "Roth never bets without knowing he's going to win—you know that. He's bound to fight dirty."

"Yeah, I'm aware of that," Wayne replied, pulling out another cigarette and lighting it in a flustered hurry.

"Then why?"

Wayne let out a long breath, letting his smoke surround him in a cloud. The nicotine seemed to work his magic, making him calm down back into his 'suave' persona.

"Jimmy…" he said seriously. "Do you _really_ think I'd risk Bee if I wasn't sure I'd win? _I'll_ answer that: uh, NO. I'm all over it-- No worries… no worries…"

He still didn't sound quite assured in the matter, but James let it go, knowing better than to push him.

"I'm trusting you, pal," James assured him, then backed away to give him some driving space as Wayne slung his leg over the seat and stomped on the ignition, then took off.

Joe sighed and folded his arms, as James ran a nervous hand over his face. Evelyn stroked his arm to comfort him, even though she didn't really have a firm grasp on what was really going on.

"What do you think?" James asked Joe, anxious to hear his friend's opinion.

"I'm wondering why Beatrice agreed to this," Joe replied. "She's going to lose no matter who wins."

"She's gotta be rooting for _one_ of them," Evelyn pointed out. "Do we not know which one?"

James glanced at Joe again.

"No, actually, we honestly don't."

-

Wayne inched up to the starting line, as Damien did the same. The other participants gathered as well, as the audience left to climb the hill a bit more to get a better view of the track from above.

"You ready to bite the dust, Parry?" Sean laughed, making sure his helmet was buckled tight.

Wayne breathed in and out a few times, and kept his cool. Though it usually came natural to him, tonight he had to force it through. He looked up at Beatrice, standing on the hill with the other spectators, and he knew exactly why.

"You know the first thing I'm gonna do when I win," Damien said to Wayne's right, hissing his words through his teeth like a snake. "I'm going to drive Bee _straight_ to my place. She's going to give me some whether she wants to or not."

Wayne revved up his engine, the roar of the engine matching the screaming inside of his chest, trying his best not to give them the satisfaction of a reaction from him. He was determined to keep his eyes on the road before him. He couldn't help but have second thoughts about this entire challenge, but it was far to late to back down now.

"You wait," Damien went on. "I'm going to nail her so hard she won't be able to walk _again_."

Wayne looked at Roth with eyes wide with pure anger, as Roth simply made obscene gestures with his hands to further flaunt his perverted mind. Wayne was so enraged he could barely get his body to move. His eyes then slowly fell black, in a full-fledged dare. Roth had gone too far.

"Before this night is over, I'm going to pummel you. You've just made this personal."

"THAT'S what I wanted to hear!" Damien yelled victoriously, revving up his engine as well. "Let's the games begin!"

On that note, the leggy blonde named Jezebel stepped forward, blowing Wayne a kiss, and pulled out a checkered scarf that she had gotten from who knows where. Wayne gripped the gas handle tightly in his palm, locking his eyes on that flag, so that the second it moved would be the second he did the same.

-

Evelyn clutched James's arm tightly in enthusiasm, biting her lip in her anticipation, knowing well that the racers were about to take off any second. The crowd hummed in equal anxiousness, as they watched intently at the bikers below.

"I didn't realize these things were so high-excitement level!" she said over the noise of the mob. "The drama, the action… I should have come sooner!"

James couldn't help but smile at that. That's when James began to relax. He was always so concerned about what to say around her, yet with this girl, it was like nothing he said was the wrong thing. It made him feel comfortable, liked he meshed with her better than he did before. It was relieving.

He wished he had the guts to tell her what he was thinking.

Wait a minute… he _did_ have the guts.

James breathed in deeply, and opened his mouth to tell her how he felt. Just as he was about to release the words from his throat, the crowd roared as the flag was waved and the racers sped off around the track.

Then James felt a tap on his shoulder. James looked up on Joe's face and immediately saw concern. Whatever it was, if it made Joe worried than it made James worried as well.

"What's going on?" James asked quickly. Evelyn looked up at Joe curiously as well.

"Down the track," Joe explained for James in a low voice so that Evelyn wouldn't hear. "I saw Blake setting up a trap for Wayne."

"No doubt on Damien's orders," James concluded. "_Damn_ that cheating bastard!"

"Com'on, we don't have much time."

James gracefully excused himself from Evelyn, then rushed off at Joe's lead.

-

The roar of the engine pulsed in Wayne's ears, as he concentrated hard on not skidding right off the cliff to his right as he skidded around the turns. The hard dirt track didn't provide that much traction, especially for a street bike, so he could feel every single bump in the road and fishtailed around every corner. Damien was a hard opponent, and firmly kept his place at his left side.

They were both Using to make their motorcycles work overdrive, leaving the racers who didn't possess the Power to trail a far distance behind in the dust.

As they cut around the next bend, Wayne could see Damien herding him more and more toward the cliff side.

"Stay on your side of the road, Roth!" Wayne shouted at him as he dangerously danced on the edge.

"What are you talking about, Parry?" Damien laughed like near-death experiences were hysterical. "The whole _road_ is my side!"

As they passed through the woods, Wayne had to work at avoiding the trees next, as did Damien.

Once the foresty area was cleared they were back to cliff side terrain, with a wall at their left, and a steady hill at their right.

Wayne noticed an exchange between Sean and Damien, a nod or an assuring gesture of some sort, and it alarmed him. Suddenly they both sped up in front of Wayne, with no chance of him getting through. Wayne had no choice but to slow down.

That's when Wayne saw the finish line. There was no way he was going to let Sean and Damien win on a 'team squat', and yanked on the gas to pass them. He was going to win… The crowd began to cheer him on, seeing him charging from a distance…

-

Joe and James raced up the hill, just as thet spotted Blake Hunter coming down it.

"Looking for something, boys?" he said good-naturedly.

"What did you do up there?" James demanded.

"If I _did_ do anything, it looks like you're too late to see. Catch you later, gents."

James and Joe raced to the top of the hill, just as two logs reached the bottom of the hill, just as Wayne was speeding up to them. There was no time to stop them, no time to save him…

Wayne tried to skid sideways to stop himself, but ended up sliding right into the logs anyway, the force of the blow throwing him from his bike.

"WAYNE!" James heard a woman yell in the crowd below, most likely Beatrice. James rushed back down the hill to see if Wayne was okay, Joe rapidly at his heels.

Damien whizzed past the finish line on a pop-wheelie, doing a few donuts to show off before he finally put on the brake. Sean followed at a close second.

Beatrice came running from the crowd to James, her face flushed and worried.

"Where is he?" she asked. James pointed at the logs on the other side of the road, a crushed motorcycle among them, and Wayne's foot barely visible underneath.

Beatrice was about to cross the road to go see him, but Joe quickly stepped out and yanked her back, just as the rest of the racers stampeded by to the finish line.

As soon as the last of them had past, Joe let her go, and quickly followed. James was the one to push the log off of Wayne, as he laid lifelessly on the ground. Beatrice bent over him and patted his cheek to rouse him, with no success. She feared the worst.

"Wayne? Wayne!" she said in concern, propping his head in her lap. "Say something. Talk!"

His eyes cracked open slightly, and he squinted at her like he didn't recognize her face.

"I can see a light… I don't think I'm going to make it… Bee, can I get a little CPR?"

Disgusted, she threw him back down on the ground roughly.

"He'll live," she muttered angrily.

"Roth cheated!" James hissed angrily at the injustice.

"What?" Beatrice said with alarm. "Are you sure?"

"We did everything but witness it with our own eyes," James assured her with a firm nod.

"That's all Damien will need to deny the accusation," Joe insisted. "We'd best not pursue it."

"I agree," Wayne said, getting to his feet with a deep-throated groan. He slung an arm over Joe's shoulder to keep upright. "I'd like to lose honorably, thank you very much."

"But…" Beatrice began, but faded off.

"But what?" Wayne pressed. Beatrice didn't reply.

"Well, well!" Damien said as he strutted over with the crowd behind him. "Look who finally got dethroned off his high and mighty horse…"

Damien folded his arms victoriously as Blake and Sean came behind him. James just scowled back at them, hating their presence.

"Now, I think you have an appointment with the ocean, don't you, Wayne? _Naked_, if I'm not mistaken…"

Beatrice looked at Wayne, waiting for some smart comeback, or even a protest, but instead, the boy just held out his hand for Damien to shake.

"You're right," Wayne said humbly. "Looks like you won."

Damien was just as disgruntled at Beatrice, but cautiously took the offered handshake anyway.

"Whatever," Damien shot back, and turned to his prize. "Bee, I think I just won you."

Still, Beatrice waited for Wayne to protest, but the boy shrugged back at her and kept his mouth closed. What was the matter with him?

"Com'on," Damien said, slinging his arm around her shoulder possessively and putting his mouth dangerously close to her ear. "I don't have all day… Let's get down to the dirty nana. We can start in my backseat and go from there."

"Get away from me, you creep," she said, slapping Damien across the face and storming off. "I'll wait back at your car."

"Didn't I tell you I was going to nail her so hard she'd be paralyzed?" Damien said, turning to follow her. "Come tomorrow, you'll _both_ be in wheelchairs."

"Hey, Damien!" Wayne called at his back. He stepped up to him slowly and casually, forcing through the pain in his legs to walk up to his enemy. "Didn't I tell you before this night was through I was going to pummel you?"

With that, Wayne bashed his nose in, striking Damien to the floor. Roth rolled and whined on the ground, holding his bleeding nose in agony.

"For your sake," Wayne warned him in a low voice, standing over Damien like he was ten feet tall. "I hope I'm the _only_ man of my word here."

-

Please review.  
Signed,  
--RedRogue


	9. Chapter 9: Unexpected Guests

Chapter 9:

-

Glenn walked Rosalind back to her dorm with his hands in his pockets. She clutched her purse close to herself, and had her eyes to the floor shyly.

"This is me," she said, pointed to a door on the left. Glenn made a mental note of her room number, and logged it away for future reference.

Glenn felt a little uncomfortable at the both of them standing outside her doorway, wondering if there was something he was supposed to say or do.

"I had a great time," Rosalind said with a small grin. It gave him some comfort that she was just as uneasy as he was. "Thanks for keeping me company while I hid away in the library."

Glenn nodded a 'your welcome', and half-smiled back.

"My pleasure," he said after a moment.

She nodded back, and opened her door.

"Goodnight," she said sweetly.

"Goodnight," he repeated.

Then, but some power, he snatched her hand to keep her from disappearing beyond view. He heard her inhale abruptly in alarm. He was a little surprised himself.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I know it's soon from your break-up, and everything…" Glenn said in a small voice. "But--"

"Yes," she interrupted breathlessly. "Yes, you may kiss me."

Glenn was a little taken aback by this, but was afraid all at the same moment. Kiss her? Where? Here? Now? What if he was bad at it? Surely Damien was a better kisser than he was. Would she care?

Glenn bit his lip, knowing he had to do it soon or else he'd miss his chance. Feeling as awkward as a chimpanzee, he stepped up close to her, and robotically leaned close to her face. She breathed in and closed her eyes, preparing for contact, or more like looking forward to it. It gave him courage, courage to take that one last step, courage to brush his lips lightly on hers, softer than a breeze of wind. Then he let himself go a little harder. He felt her lips do the same, and it was immediate bliss.

Afraid of this sudden high, he jerked away, his eyes flashing wildly.

"I'm sorry," he said lamely. "I'm probably bad at this… I haven't done this often… actually, I've never done this at all."  
Rosalind appeared to be in her own little world, drifting off into a dream as she stared at Glenn with fondness.

"That was wonderful."

He hadn't expected that, and it made him stand up a little taller in pride.

"Uh, thanks."

"See you tomorrow," she whispered, then drifted inside her room. Glenn smiled broadly, then turned to go, his head completely in the clouds.

"So this is why you didn't come to the races tonight," Joe observed from the end of the hall. It was not an accusation or the like, but rather simply a statement of the obvious. It took Glenn a moment to overcome the startled jump he got at Joe's sudden appearance, but he recovered quickly.

"She's something, ain't she?" Glenn asked Joe, while glancing back at Rosalind's door.

Joe smirked and said nothing in reply. He seemed amused by Glenn's child-like love.

"You laugh," Glenn said. "But someday you're going to get crazy over some girl too. It happens to everyone eventually."

"Not me," Joe assured him with a distant sadness in his voice. "I don't believe in love. Sure, I'll continue the bloodline, but other than that…"

"That's pretty harsh, Joe," Glenn decided. "I can't believe you would say something like that. I have good money that says you'll change your mind."

Joe snickered his disbelief.

"That'll have to be some helluva woman."

-

James walked Evelyn up to her dorm, a broad smile on his face. He had always loved this part of a date, where the rubber met the road. Either the girl would let you kiss her, or not. Either way, you knew where you stood. James had been waiting all night for this moment. He felt slightly guilty for abandoning her in the crowd after Wayne had gotten hurt, but she was very understanding given the circumstances. It made James like her all the more.

"Thanks for taking me," she said quietly, peering around the corner into the next hall, where her room was. "Please, stay here. I'll walk the rest myself."

James frowned in confusion.

"Nonsense, it's no trouble."

"It is," she insisted quickly. "For me. My dad's here, and he's a little… embarrassing."

"Well," James stammered. "Everybody's family is a little weird. It's cool. I can handle anything."

Evelyn put her hand in his, looking at him seriously.

"Really, Jimmy, trust me when I say this is different."

As soon as those words left her mouth, an older man stepped into view, followed the echoing voices in the hall around the corner to where they stood. He was hopelessly balding and more than a little overweight, and James quickly noticed the small silver flask in his right hand. His walk was teetering, confirming that he was drunk.

"Evie, is that you?" he called out louder than was necessary.

Evelyn squeezed her eyes shut in disappointment.

"Oh, no."

"Evelyn, do you realize you are exactly twelve minutes late?" the man went on. "I ought to kick your ass to next Tuesday. Who's this?" He finally noticed James, and immediately looked disapproving.

"Daddy, this is James," she explained.

"I'll just bet he is," the man agreed in a slur. "You little floozy. You taking him back to your room?"

"Sir, it's not like that..." James tried to jump in.

"I wasn't talking to _you_!" the man snapped, and James shut his mouth. "This ain't your business, boy."

He turned back to his daughter, yanking her wrist over to his side.

"I knew it was a mistake putting you up in one of these dorms. Go get your stuff. I'm taking you home."

"_What_?" Evelyn spat out in disbelief. "I just got here!"

"Are you arguing with me?" he asked.

She immediately crumbled under his harsh gaze.

"No, sir."

She lowered her head and headed for her dorm.

"Seriously, sir," James insisted. "I was just making sure she got in safe."

"Yeah…" the man growled. "I'm sure. I was young once too, boy. You'd busy scamper off before I report you."

James wished he could say more, but he knew it wasn't his place. He had to bite his lip to keep from telling this drunken man off. Instead, he sucked it up and stalked off in large, angry steps. There was nothing he could do.

-

When James drove up to the front gate of the Danvers Mansion in deep thought, so distracted that he almost didn't spot it. It was one of Wayne's many motorcycles, sitting out on its kickstand blocking his way in. Though, its owner was nowhere to be seen. Wayne was probably inside the house, and just had forgotten to move the motorcycle aside. James sighed and got out of his car to move the bike out of the way.

Suddenly, two firm hands grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into the side of his vintage mustang with a bang. It took James several moments to realize his assailant was Wayne.

"You have to help me!" he demanded breathlessly.

"_What_?" James stuttered, still getting his shock of being ambushed.

"She's out there with Damien right now and I can't sleep! You need to _help_ me!"

"_What_?" James sputtered again, still unsure if he followed. "You want to go _spy_ on her?"

Wayne nodded approvingly.

"I was going to say I needed to stay at your place to get my mind off it… but I like your idea _so_ much better!"

"What? No!"

"Get in the car," Wayne said, shoving James back into the driver's seat. "You're going to drive us."

"Wayne--!" James protested as Wayne hopped into the passenger's side.

"You can ask questions on the way," he insisted. "Drive!"

-

James and Wayne climbed over the wall of the Roth Manor, going toward the only lights in the house. There was plenty of hedging to provide covering, and thankfully the house had only one floor, so there wouldn't be any more climbing involved. The house was abandoned save for the one lit room, obviously Damien's quarters. His room was more like a suite, many scattered trays of food, bottles of champagne, flowers, and candles.

"Damn that jerk," Wayne hissed through his teeth as they observed him through the window, lighting a few more candles. "Looks like he's been planning this for days."

Beatrice came into view, deep in conversation about something, and Damien only half-listened. Beatrice seemed defiant, and kept checking her watch often.

"Look, she's fine," James pointed out. "Can we go now? We're going to get caught…"

"By who, the boogeymen in the trees?" Wayne retorted shortly. "Shut up, we're fine."

James frowned at his friend's tone, but figured Wayne was upset by what his glued eyes were witnessing. Damien was currently removing his shirt to reveal his black wifebeater underneath. Beatrice didn't seem to approve.

"Yeah, you tell him, girl," Wayne egged her on.

Damien had a cup of coffee, it looked like, and seemingly offered to give her a cup of her own.

"No, you moron-- she hates coffee," Wayne muttered. True to Wayne's word, Beatrice shook her head and denied the offer.

Damien sat down next to her, but she wouldn't face him. They were still arguing about something, but what, they couldn't tell.

"You back off, freak," Wayne urged Damien away. "Can't you see she's not interested?"

Damien slipped his hand into hers, and brought it to his lips, kissing it tenderly. Beatrice seemed tired of protesting and simply let him. He began to work his way up.

"You'd best back _aw_-_off_…" Wayne sang his warning under his breath.

Then Damien pulled her chin gently to face him, and let his face lean close to hers.

"Oh, _no_, you don't…" Wayne went on griping.

They were getting close… Much too close. When Beatrice tried to turn away, Damien grabbed her face and crashed his lips onto hers.

"OH, _HELL_ NO!" Wayne yelled, springing to his feet out of the hedge in which they hid. James immediately grabbed him and yanked him back down, just as Damien whipped his head in their direction.

While Wayne silently fumed, James held his breath, wondering if their cover was blown. To answer to his question, Damien marched over to the window. That's when James's heart stopped.

They were _so_ busted.

-

**Please review.  
Signed,  
--RedRogue**


	10. Chapter 10: Her Name

A/N - _Edit_: I realized I had forgotten to put in the skinny-dipping scene! The rest of the chapter is still the same, just this entire first section of the last chapter was added. Sorry about that.

-

Chapter 10:

-

Wayne thought fast, and grabbed James by the collar, making them both evaporate into thin air, vanishing immediately in a puff of smoke, just as Damien poked his head out the window. Damien shot glaring eyes over his yard, scanning every inch for intruders. When he didn't see any, he suspiciously closed his window once more, and let it go.

James reappeared by his car with Wayne beside him. He was out of breath from the excessive Using, and puts his hands on his knees to let it catch up with him.

"That was close," he commented.

"A little _too_ close," James said reproachfully, glaring at his friend with annoyance. "You _know_ this is against the rules of the Covenant. If Damien saw--"

"He didn't _see_…" Wayne insisted impatiently. "Sheesh, stop sounding like the Elders."

"Well, pardon _me_, Wayne, for not wanting to start an all-out _war_ between the Oath-Takers."

"Not _today_, at least," Wayne said, getting into James's car. James climbed into the drivers seat on the other side.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded.

"You _know_ a war is inevitable," Wayne replied. "Someone is _bound_ to break the rules someday. With all the tension between the groups, it won't take much to start one."

"I don't believe that."

Wayne shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Suit yourself. But you know I'm right."

James couldn't find the heart to reply. Inside, he _did_ suspect Wayne was right, but like he said, he refused to believe it. Sure, they all were a little rowdy at times, but he didn't believe anyone on their side would ever go that far. Surely the breaking of the clans wouldn't happen in his generation. He wouldn't allow it, and he knew the others wouldn't either.

"You'd best not mention those opinions to the council tomorrow," James advised. Wayne respectfully nodded his agreement.

-

"Did you know that these halls once served as a safehouse for runaway slaves?" Glenn said as he walked Rosie back to her room once more. The very next day after their hangout at the library, Glenn had called her for another rendezvous. She had enthusiastically agreed. Glenn was thankful that she made this 'love' thing so easy on him. He loved every second he was around her, how easy it was being around her.

"I… said that already."

"Well, _I_ wasn't going to point that out…" Rosie laughed. Glenn decided it was time for a change of subject.

"So where are you off too after this?"

"To the movies with my friend Meredith," Rosie replied.

Glenn recalled the blond that Rosie roomed with, and couldn't help but bring up old hostile feelings against her. The girl had been rude to him, and had obviously disapproved of his relationship with Rosie. He could only imagine why.

"Is Meredith a lonely person?" Glenn wondered.

"Very," Rosie replied. "She's pretty clingy—she wants to hang all the time. I like her though, so I don't mind. Why do you ask?"

She valued Rosie's friendship. That explained it.

"You know somebody interested in her?" Rosie asked. "Because I would love to get some time to myself every once in a while."

"Maybe…" Glenn replied with a nod. "I happen to know a lonely person myself…"

-

That night, Joe shot down another hard drink, having lost count of how many he had already, but knowing that it wasn't helping ease his pain. The council meeting was finally here, less than twenty-four hours away. He was going to have to face his father head-on. Would he step down shamefully with his head between his legs? That was surely the easy way out. But James's words to him made him reconsider his old decision. The others, they had faith in him and his powers when not even the council did. They would stand behind him if he presented his case.

But that meant standing up to his own father. Not like he hadn't done it before… but it was never easy, and it was never pretty.

"Hey!" he called to the bartender, tapping his empty glass upside-down on the counter. "I'm going to need another."

The bartender shrugged and sighed, grabbing a new one for Joe to consume.

"I suppose I shouldn't be asking you how old you are," the barkeep said.

Joe looked up and glared at the man as if with disbelief.

"Just give me another shot."

The bartender didn't argue further. It was probably too late in the night to care about some guy and his technical legalities.

"Give me one too," said a smooth female voice to his left. "On me."

Joe looked at the blond woman, a mysterious aura about her as usual and looking more beautiful than he had ever realized. She was wearing that long black jacket she always wore, along with stiletto heels and dark make-up. His mind drifted to what was underneath that long black coat, what she was hiding that she didn't want anyone to see, or if she was hiding anything at all… but what kind of a person wore heels everyday? He pushed his thoughts aside, and said nothing to her, not even a thanks, just waved off the barkeep to obey her.

The bartender shrugged, knowing it was too late to be asking questions, and grabbed a bottle of whiskey.

"No, no," she put up a hand to stop him as she took a seat on the stool next to Joe. "Wine, please."

He replaced Joe's shots for elegant wine glasses, then went back to the other side of the bar to finish his nightly cleaning, making himself busy running hand towels on the inside of freshly washed shot-glasses.

Joe breathed into his glass with as much competence on the substance as a professional. He sipped and savored the taste in his mouth, before letting it trail down his throat, a smoother taste than the harsh whiskey he had been drinking all night.

"Let me guess," she joked. "Wine tester in another life?"

"In _this_ life," he admitted. His voice was low, ragged, and exhausted. His face was pale and sickly. He probably was drinking on an empty stomach. "My mother collects wines."

"Oh," she said with a smile and a nod, that kind of mocking smile that screamed 'wow, what a loser' all over it.

"Com'on," he countered in a low voice, not really having the heart for real argumentation. "Don't you have any embarrassing secret talents?"

She laughed and covered for it by taking a big sip of her wine.

"You have no idea," she whispered into her cup. There was a pause of complete silence for a moment or two, before Joe leaned back in his stool and looked at her directly.

"Not going to tell me, huh?"

"I don't know you well enough yet to confess my deepest darkest secrets."

"Another day, then," he agreed. "I'd settle for knowing your name, for now…"

She leaned in close to him, smiling seductively. It didn't expect it, but he didn't pull away in his surprise. Perhaps she had been drunk before she had even arrived. Perhaps he was drunker than he had thought. Her rounded lips pursed slightly in thought as they came closer to his face, then paused for a moment, as if wondering if this was a good idea after all. His breath abandoned him. A foreign feeling entered into him then, one he didn't recognize. Was this… attraction? Something was undeniably screaming inside of him for her not to pull away.

"It's…" she said very slowly, closing in on his mouth. "It's…"

She was definitely coming in for a kiss. Once Joe realized this, he took her offer heartily, seizing her mouth as his pains suddenly drifted away and his heart lifted back into its rightful place. It felt better than anything had ever felt in a long time, even Using. He let out a soft moan in pleasure, at which she chuckled under her breath at as they disconnected. Once more she kissed him, loving the feeling, before murmuring airily:

"Delilah. My name is Delilah."

-

**Please review.  
Signed,  
--RedRogue**


	11. Chapter 11: First Mistake

A/N: We've crossed the ten-chapter marker. I had no idea I would let the story cross this mark, but it has, and I still have only revealed ONE secret—that the 'Mysterious Blond' is _not_ Meredith, to whom some may know as Mrs. Garwin in my Cov sequel series. Only, ironically, with this answer to a question, comes _more_ questions::Smiles evilly::

Anyway, yes, here I am, crossing the double-digit marker, and still the real story here is not even under way yet. I hope you guys are enjoying this story, cuz I'm having one helluva fun time writing it. I promise some story points are going to come very soon. Thanks for the support!

-

Chapter 11:

-

The next day, after classes, James noticed that all of his friends were not acting quite right. Wayne was not his usual confident self, but was nervous and very edgy. He'd been busy all morning trying to get Beatrice to tell her whether she had spent the night with Damien or not, but she avoided him like the plague. It made Wayne act cranky. Instead, Glenn was the one parading around like he owned the school, greeting people he had never even met before as if they were old friends.

But the real strange part was when the three met up with their leader. All three boys stopped at the sight of Joe, who was waiting for them by his dorm, a broad and obvious smile on his face. His skin had color, and his eyes were shining.

"Joe's finally cracked…" Wayne declared to the others.

"I'm afraid…" Glenn confessed.

"Joe!" James greeted with a matching smile as they walked up. "What's going on? You look good, for once."

"Nothing," he insisted. "I'm just having a good day."

"You're right," James heard Glenn whisper to Wayne. "He's lost it."

"Does this 'good day' have a name?" James asked.

"It does now," Joe replied, letting the subject drop. James wasn't sure what he meant by that, but let it go.

"Hey, any of you seen Bee?" Wayne asked them breathlessly. "I haven't seen her since last night…"

"Don't worry," James assured him. "She's a big girl. I'm sure she's fine."

"_Damn_ fine…" Wayne muttered, his eyes drifting elsewhere. All three of the other boys followed his gaze to Beatrice, who was just exiting her dorm room down the hall in nothing but a towel, very likely on her way to the showers. Once she noticed Wayne, she immediately walked the other way.

"See ya," Wayne tried to abandon his friends to jet by her side.

"Grab him!" James yelled, and Glenn immediately grabbed Wayne by the shoulder, as James held onto his arm, in desperation to keep him at bay. Joe, as usual, just watched casually off to the side as Wayne struggled to chase after the near-naked celestial being. Beatrice quickly scurried off at the sight of him.

"No, let me go!" Wayne said breathlessly as he tried to wriggle free. "Must… chase… God, she's getting away!"

"Good!" Glenn said. "Then maybe you can become a respectable human again instead of a Neanderthal."

"Wo-man!" Wayne joked around. "Me want _wo_-_man_!"

"What are you guys doing?" a female voice said from behind. All hands released their hold on Wayne, and turned around to face the girl the belonged to the voice.

"Uh," James tried to explain, but the mental block that came with Evelyn's presence hindered his speech.

"Oooh," Wayne said approvingly. "_Evelyn_… We meet again."

"Some crash you did last night, Wayne," she said, clutching her small book closer to her chest. "I'm surprised you're not on crutches…"

"I'm a fast healer," Wayne replied.

"I'm sorry to interrupt… whatever it was that you were doing," she said with confusion in her tone. "But I just wanted to give you something."

She held out her book to James. It was an old looking novel, with a ghastly picture of an old man on the front. The pages were smelly and browning, and the edges were worn out. Upon the side was the title: "_The Picture of Dorian Gray_".

"It's my favorite," she explained, looking at him like he was the only person around. "That's why it's so beat up, because I read it too much. I wanted you to have it. Consider it as an apology for last night—you know, with my father…"

James was blown away by her heartfelt gift, completely touched now that he knew what this book meant to her.

"No, it's… Wow, I… wow."

"You don't like it?" she looked at him with concern. "It's okay, I don't mind keeping it…"

His stupid mouth refused to form sentences.

"No! Its… I… um…"

"What my friend is utterly _failing_ to say," Wayne said with a large grin. "Is thanks. He loves it. Just like he loves you."

James's ears went bright red, and he threw his eyes down at his feet.

"_Really_?" Evelyn went along with it, even though you could hear the doubt in the undertones of her words. "And are you his translator?"

"But of course…" Wayne confirmed with a nod. "He also would like to say that he can't wait to read it, right after he takes you to dinner."

"Is that so?" She looked to James for confirmation. "Then please tell him… That sounds great."

Wayne turned to James with a smile. James was beginning to regret not letting Wayne go after Beatrice.

"She said: 'that sounds great'," Wayne repeated needlessly.

"Yes, thank you, Wayne," James said, sounding a bit annoyed with his friend. "I got it from here."

"Alright, then I'll leave you kids to it," Wayne agreed, patting James encouragingly on the back. "If you will excuse me, I have a date with a lady in a shower."

"Huh?!" Evelyn said in surprise.

But before they could grab him again, Wayne was gone around the corner. Feeling like a total freak in front of Evelyn, James didn't bother trying to pursue him. Hopefully, she only thought _Wayne_ was the weird one…

-

Beatrice ran her hands over her face under the scorching hot water in the shower, trying to wipe off some of the soap near her eyes. She loved feeling clean, but mostly, she just loved taking showers. It relaxed her when the outside world upset her. Thirty minutes of a safe haven away from _him_.

Ah, Wayne. He was too handsome for his own good, but she knew even if he was the ugliest man in the world, the ladies would still come running on account of that sweet-talking mouth. She sometimes wished she had never gotten tangled into this messy relationship with the Covenant boys. Sometimes Wayne made it all so unworthwhile. How could he be _so_ different from the other three?

Beatrice turned off the faucet, and opened the door just enough to let her hand slip through to feel for her towel. The foggy glass allowed her to keep her privacy, since it was a co-ed bathroom. When she couldn't find her white school-issue towel, she opened the door to let her head through as well.

The good news: she found her towel. The bad news: Wayne was holding it.

Her heart plummeted. She knew what was coming next.

"Well, now," he spoke out, examining the towel like it was a foreign object. "This is a very interesting situation…"

-

"You know, I'm glad you're in such a good mood," Glenn told Joe as they walked down the hall toward Rosalind's dorm. "Because I kinda have someone to introduce you to."

"No way, Glenn," Joe said, stopping in his tracks. "You did _not_ set me up with someone. Please tell me this… my ears are aching for those words…"

"Her name is Meredith and she's really pretty. Just meet her. I'm sure you'll like her."

Joe instead turned to go back the way he had come.

"No, wait!" Glenn said, running in front of him. "Please… Rosalind won't go out if Meredith is left behind. Please. _One_ date."

"You don't understand…" Joe tried to explain, but found he couldn't. Not to Glenn. Just yesterday he had been lecturing Glenn on the foolishness of love, and how it would never happen to him. _No_, not _Joe_… He was the lone wolf… Somehow, admitting that he might have changed his mind so soon just seemed wrong. His pride got the better of him.

"_One_ date," Joe warned. "But only if you back me up when we have the council meeting later tonight."

"You're going to take a stand?" Glenn said in surprised. "But what if…"

"I know the risks," Joe said. "I know he might pull a 'page thirty' on me, but it's a wager I have to undertake."

"Why?" Glenn asked as they made it to Rosie's door.

"Because I want to rule my own life. If I have to wager my freedom to get it, so be it."

Rosie's door opened, and Rosie's beaming smile shined out to her boyfriend. Glenn let Joe's words go so that he could properly greet his girl.

Then Joe saw the blonde woman that was probably this 'Meredith' Glenn spoke of. Joe immediately found that her icy eyes were unwelcoming, cold, and filled with spite. She looked impatient at Glenn and Rosie, and even more disturbed by Joe. She was pretty, sure, but… she wasn't Delilah.

Suddenly his heart ached for Delilah, even though he barely knew her. At least she wouldn't creep him out like this girl was doing now.

"Meredith," she explained, holding out her bony hand with an arched eyebrow and a crooked smile. Joe shook her hand politely.

"Joe," he replied without much enthusiasm. He glanced at Glenn and Rosie, but they were very involved with one another, talking about something that didn't look like it welcomed interruption just yet. It was a shame.

"You're hot," she observed, scanning him up and down.

Joe frowned at such an abrupt statement.

"Uh… thanks?"

"Sure thing, honey," she said with a flash of a smile. "So where are we going to go tonight? I'm up for anywhere… Anywhere you want to take me…"

Her mouth twitched upward at this and Joe wasn't sure he quite knew what she meant, so he let it pass over him. It was his first mistake.

-

**Okay, peeps, are you getting impatient with this story? Do you think I should wrap it up soon, or explore all aspects of the characters/plot? It's up to you, I'm cool with either way: the long version or the short. Please review.   
Signed,  
--RedRogue**


	12. Chapter 12: Elders Council

**-**

**Chapter 12:**

-

"I swear-- Only _I_ could be so fortunate to find myself in a situation such as this…" Wayne said dreamily, pacing in front of the showers while hold Beatrice's towel before himself. Beatrice was thankful the showers were otherwise abandoned to save herself from more shame.

"I could sell _tickets_!" Wayne exclaimed, then recoiled. "No… Ahh! Blackmail! Wait, no… not quite enough…"

"Wayne, I'm getting cold here…"

"Please, dear, I'm brainstorming," Wayne waved her off. "I got it! I could leave you here like my own personal pet… Hey, at least I'll know where to find you…"

"Wayne," Beatrice warned in a low growl. "You have five seconds to give me back that towel or I'm gonna--"

"You're gonna what?" Wayne asked, perking up with great interest. "Please, tell me-- I'm very curious to know."

Beatrice closed her mouth, not knowing how to reply. He was right; she was at his mercy. Oh man, did she ever hate this…

"Wayne, just give me the towel!"

"You can come and get it any time you like, my dear. Until then, I have a few questions… A few _inquiries_, if you will."

Beatrice sighed and closed the door to the shower, and sat her bared bottom on the shower floor. She might as well get comfortable-- looked like she was going to be here for a while.

"What do you want to know, lowlife?" she asked with impatience.

"How'd your little night with Damien go, first of all…?"

"You tell me— I _know_ you saw it all from the window."

"Mad at me for harmless spying, my dear?" he retorted. "Just concerned for the well-being of my _dearest_ little lady…"

Beatrice smirked in amusement.

"You want to know if I slept with the guy, don't you?" she said accusingly. "It's just eating you up inside, isn't it-- This 'not knowing'?"

Beatrice smirked again when Wayne didn't reply for several moments. She watched him as he took a seat upon the tiled floor as well, putting his back to hers, with only the foggy glass between them.

"Tell me, Bee… why do you hate me?" Wayne asked next.

Beatrice had to admit, she was a little surprised by the question. Her hatred never seemed to bother him before… And now there almost seemed to be a little… _hurt_ in his voice.

She tried her best to put her answer into words, but had a bit of trouble doing so.

"Because-- because you're are a liar, and you're a cheater, and you possess the infuriating inability to be with one woman at a time, you follow me everywhere, you hit on anything female, and you're… you're cocky!"

"Is that _all_?" he laughed. "I don't believe _any_ of that."

"Oh, _really_?" she said with mock disbelief.

"Glenn says you hate me because you're afraid of getting hurt."

"_Glenn_ needs to stick to his books."

"Okay," Wayne humored her. "So now what I can't get is why you made a bet like you did last night. I mean, if you _hate_ me so much… and you hate Damien…"

She didn't answer.

"Wow," Wayne said as if impressed. "You've got it worse than I thought."

"You'd better not mean what I think you mean."

"You are completely and utterly _fallen_ for me."

"Get real! I was just trying to make a point."

"Which was?"

"That I'd rather go with _any_one more than _you_. Even Damien. Which, thanks to last night, I learned can be rather enjoyable company if given the chance."

Wayne choked on his out hysterical laughter.

"You've gotta be kidding me! Are you _listening_ to yourself?"

"I think you had better do the listening for once."

"Alright… I'm all ears. Did you have sex with the guy or not?"

Beatrice hesitated. Suddenly Glenn burst through the door.

"There you are!" he exclaimed breathlessly. "I've been looking all over for you. They're starting the council meeting early. The rest of the Elders are coming into town, including the Concordat's. Something big is going on. We've got to get there, _fast_."

"_Damn_!" Wayne cursed his misfortune. He draped the towel over the top of the door for Beatrice to take. "Sorry babe, can't play no more."

He ran off with Glenn in quite a hurry, as Beatrice stepped out of the shower with her towel around herself, a look of sorrow on her face at seeing them go.

-

"Any word on what's going on?" James asked, shrugging on a jacket for the cold as he and his friends walked through the field up to a large square house. He had to admit he was a little annoyed at having his date with Evelyn interrupted, but the Covenant duties came first, and he just had to accept that.

"Still know just as little as you," Joe admitted as he loosened his school-issue tie. He, on the other hand, was quite glad to get away from Meredith, who proved to be crazier than he had first anticipated. "But I'll bet good money it has something to do with you and me and a certain page in the Book of Damnation."

Wayne and Glenn trailed behind, as Joe lead them all up the few stairs to the Garwin colony house, as was customary for larger meetings or trials. Once inside, they went straight down the wooden hall to the basement, and let themselves in.

The stairs went much farther down to this secret meeting place, since it was indeed much larger than the circle under the Danvers' colony house. It wasn't a place used often, in effort to preserve its beauty, but when it _was_ used, it was certainly a sight to behold.

The place was as large as the house itself, and set completely below the foundation. It proudly boasted cathedral ceilings and marble floors, with a large pentagram etched right into the smooth salt-and-pepper stone. Candles sat upon lanky, black metal candlesticks all around, and the walls were bordered with fiery basins built into the walls, which served as the room's only light, as was custom.

Thrones of rock were set in a half-circle around the chamber, upon which the Elders would sit, had they arrived yet. The rest of the seats were smaller, set in rows in the back for the rest of the families to watch the proceedings. The front row, though, was reserved for the current Covenant and Concordat. The three Concordat boys were already there, waiting for the Elders to arrive before they took their seats, as also was custom. The two groups nodded politely at one another, knowing that here their rivalries had to be kept aside. For the most part…

"Glad you decided to show," Damien taunted them. "I was beginning to think I came all the way out here for nothing."

James frowned as he and his friends went to stand by their assigned seats, and didn't reply.

"Oh, and Wayne…" Damien went on. "_Desiree's_ been asking for you."

Wayne rolled his eyes at the mention of the name.

"_Goody_."

James had to admit he wasn't fully aware of the history between the two, but whatever had gone on those many months ago, had left Wayne on tense terms with her.

"Well, well!" said a womanly voice from behind them. They all knew whom it belonged to. "Look who decided to grace us with his… _incredible_ presence…"

Wayne sighed and turned around to face Damien's sister, Desiree. She was a beautiful woman to boot, on a Wayne scale, which meant she had a body to make any guy crazy. Her hair was a dark brown, her eyes as gold as honey, with that slight slant common nto the Roth family. Her skin was the color of Damien's, but smoother. She dressed like knew she was beautiful, with just as vain an attitude to back it up.

"Hey, Desi," Wayne said in an impatient tone, trying his best to be civil to the woman. "It's been a while…"

She swaggered up close and draped her arms on Wayne's shoulders.

"Too long…" she said in a low, sultry voice, her eyebrow arched suggestively and her eyes boasting of innuendo. "I've missed you."

"Too bad I can't say the same," Wayne replied, pushing her arms off his shoulders with a strong hint.

The Elders entered the room then, saving Wayne from further conversation. Everyone took their rightful seats, and the oldest of the Elders, Joe's grandfather, called the meeting to order. James liked Joe's grandfather. He was a good man, with a good sense of humor, and they had always gotten along quite well. He had always been a good lead Elder to them all.

"I suppose you are all wondering why I called us to meet here. Our first order of business that had been brought to my attention is the matter of leadership among our current Covenant successors. It had been alluded that our youngest Garwin," --he nodded at Joe-- "And his ability to fulfill his duties as leader are being put into question."

"Sir," James said, raising his hand and rising to his feet. "If I may speak for him. Joe's just been a little rattled in light of recent events, and he's already on the mend. I'm sure with time he'll be just as willing and able as he once was."

"Do the rest of the boys feel the same?"

Wayne and Glenn nodded together.

"And do you have anything to say to this, Mr. Garwin?"

"Sir," Joe said, also rising to his feet. "I do not wish to go against what my father feels is right. But I must stress to all of you the temporality of my current state. My pain will pass, but this decision is permanent. I hope you will choose with care."

"If this boy cannot submit to me," Joe's father spoke out. "How can he submit to the rule of the Elders? He is independent and unruly, always has been. Therefore, I advise that he be put in his rightful place."

Joe frowned at his father's distaste.

"Might I remind the Elders," Joe's father went on. "Of the incident on March the fifteenth. My daughter _died_ because of my son's brashness. He is unfit to be leader, and unfit to have a place on this council when he is of age."

Joe knew then that he was sunk. He wasn't counting on his father using that particular weapon against him, and it cut him deep. All of his suspicions of his father's feelings toward him had been confirmed, and it broke him. He shut his mouth indefinitely.

James was on his feet again.

"With all due respect, sirs, but you _have_ to let him keep his leadership!"

"Jimmy…" James's father warned, waving his son to sit back down. But James would not be silenced.

"He's the _best_ and Glenn, Wayne, and I-- we all know that. He's never made a bad leadership decision in his life, and we would all follow him anywhere. If there's any way that he can keep it, please… Just give him one more chance."

The Elders leaned close to whisper among themselves, Joe's father making the most impassioned conversation. After a few moments of this, they sat back up straighter in their chairs, cleared their throats.

"Since the decision is opposed and most affected by the boy's father, we will let him have the final say on what should be done. Your successor, Garwin, your choice."

Joe's father balled his hands together and held them to his lips in deep thought, staring at Joe hard. Joe knew exactly what was coming.

"On one large condition, Joe," his father warned. "You will concede to the rules found on page thirty of the Book of Damnation, and submit to all of my judgment in your life. If you cannot accept these terms, the extra Power you possess as leader will be passed to James, as will the title. Permanently."

All eyes turned to Joe, and Glenn even let out a small gasp. It was a tremendous thing to ask, especially of Joe, though he seemed to be the only one unsurprised.

Joe turned to his friends, and commanded them in a low voice:

"Speak now or forever hold your peace."

"Joe, you can't!" James hissed at him. "Don't even _think_ of letting him pull a page thirty on you! I'll lead. I'll manage! You can teach me!"

"I have to lead, James," Joe replied. His tone was soft, his eyes reflected that old familiar look of defeat. "It's the only thing I have left."

"You do this, and it _will_ be," James retorted.

"You know what will happen if leadership gets passed," Joe reminded. "They will have rule over _all_ of us."

"You give up your freedom so that the rest of us can have it?" Wayne asked. "Damn…"

"My father wants it that way," Joe explained. "It's the only way I can prove myself to him, and to myself. I have to do this. I have to give up. I'm tired of him giving me hell."

Joe slowly and dutifully turned back around to face the Elders.

"Don't do it, Joe," Glenn begged in his ear. "What happened to Lucy wasn't your fault!"

He was readily ignored.

"Elders…" Joe said boldly. His eyes landed on his dad. "Father. I accept your terms."

-

**This should be the last chapter for a little bit. Cov 3 needs my attention at the moment, and I think most of my reviewers around here would agree. Anyway, please review.  
Signed,  
--RedRogue**


	13. Chapter 13: Two Secrets

**A/N: Okay, so I lied about not updating soon. This story is just writing _itself_! Also, I've decided it's time to stop being so mysterious and start revealing some secrets. From this point on, prepare yourselves for some surprises. And if you are complete wigged out by it all, just remember, I've been planning all this from the beginning. I'm not just bringing this out of left field and making it up as I go. I got plans, I promise. Alright, carry on…**

**-**

**Chapter 13:**

-

The next day, every one of the Covenant members went about their business in almost complete silence. No one spoke of last night's events. No one could look Joe in the eye. They were not ashamed of him. They pitied him, and were at a loss on how to make the tense feeling go away.

"I don't understand," Beatrice whispered to James during study hall. "What exactly is a 'page thirty' anyway?"

"It's the strictest and cruelest form of Elder control," James said. "It's only allowed to be brought into play when a Son of Ipswich has deliberately gone against his father's judgment. It's something our fathers use to threaten their sons into obedience… it's never really _used_… it's considered too cruel, you know, taking away the son's free will."

"Well," Beatrice said sadly. "We all know Joe's father's cruel enough."

"Exactly."

James went back to reading the book Evelyn had given him. It had turned out to be more interesting that he had thought.

Since James was distracted, Beatrice glanced over into the other side of the library toward where Wayne sat. He was with some new girl, a brunette, his arm around her shoulder and leaning over her to read whatever she currently was. His hair was pulled back into a messy, short ponytail, his short front hairs hanging over in his face handsomely.

Shaking off her thoughts, Beatrice tried to dive back into her book. That girl's giggles made it hard for her to concentrate, sticking out louder to her than a freight train and as ear-splitting as nails on a chalkboard. With an irritated sigh, she looked back up to Wayne.

This time, as he was nuzzling the neck of the girl he was with, he found Beatrice's gaze.

She quickly looked away, right into James's broad, taunting smile.

"What?" Beatrice snapped, as if she didn't know already.

"Oh, nothing!" James lied in a singsong voice, bringing his book back up to his face. She gave him a light punch in the shoulder to warn him against furthering his obvious thoughts.

-

Joe was distraught. When he was distraught, he went to his new favorite place in town: _Nicky's_. Lately, it was even more appealing, since _she_ was usually hanging around. He liked it when he ran into Delilah. They never planned on meeting, they just assumed they would. It was all very random, but it was intriguing that way.

Tonight he had more of a reason than ever for wanting to pay _Nicky's_ a visit. He didn't care that he had school in the morning. After that council meeting last night, he wanted to see her. She was stronger and more satisfying than any liquor. He assumed she would show.

She showed.

"You're late."

She always said that, no matter what time of day it was. It made him feel like she wanted him around, like she had been waiting just for him.

It was in the middle of the night, around three or so, and as such, no one was around. She already had a glass of red wine on the counter for him. He downed it without a word.

"What, no wine-testing rituals today?" she asked as he tapped the counter for the barkeep to get him another.

"No," he answered flatly. She frowned. His tone was cold, and it concerned her.

"Care to talk about it?"

"No."

"Fine," she said submissively. "I have too many in me to drive, so why don't you walk me home? We'll see if you're more talkative on the way."

Joe furrowed his brow, looking at her as if searching for something. Then he nodded.

"Okay."

-

He walked with her with his hands in his pockets and his eyes to the ground. He was thinking very hard. For most of the way there, it was silence. Finally, he broke it very abruptly.

"I have something to say."

"So say it," she urged.

Joe shook his head.

"It's not something you just _say_. I have to be assured of your willingness to keep it silent."

"To my grave," she vowed.

He nodded. He stopped walking on a small brick bridge, a historical bridge that had been in existence as long as Ipswich had. He faced Delilah, and took a small breath. Then he explained it all to her. The Covenant, the Elders, the Power-- everything. She took it without question, and waited patiently for him to be done.

"You have powers," she repeated, to make sure she understood. "You're in a club with other families… with powers."

"Correct."

She glared at him, and Joe patiently awaited her reaction.

"I knew there was something about you…" she said decidedly.

"What do you mean?"

"Something different," she said with a small but steadily growing smile. "Something… extraordinary."

"And you believe me. Just like that."

"Of course not," she laughed. "Not until you prove it."

With that, she got up on the stone fencing of the bridge, spread out her arms, and let herself lean forward, until she started to fall.

"_Geezes_!" Joe hissed, quickly extending his hand and Using to catch her. She laughed out loud as she hung in midair, as if he had done something hilarious.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" Joe scolded. "Trying to kill yourself?"

"Amazing!" she laughed like a child. "Completely."

"Are you insane? How could you be sure I'd catch you?" Joe asked harshly as he lifted her back down to him.

"I couldn't," she shrugged. "It's one of those risks you are willing to take… because you trust someone enough to know they'll catch you."

Joe stared at her in shock, confusion and unbelief. She was surely no ordinary girl. Somehow, it only made him like her more. She did something to him. It was almost like a bewitching spell, one he accepted wholeheartedly. It scared him sometimes how alive inside this girl made him feel. She was becoming a light in his life, where darkness seemed to have dominated.

"I have something to say too," she sighed regretfully. "I have a secret of my own."

Joe said nothing, but listened intently. Delilah stepped back, and began to gently undo the many buckles on her high collared jacket. When she finished, she held it closed, and took a deep breath.

"I thought you deserved to know the truth," she said drearily. Joe frowned in confusion, but waited patiently.

Then she opened the coat fully, spreading it open like double doors, her face resembling the face someone makes when ripping off a band-aid to get the pain over with.

Joe tried his best to not let his jaw drop to the floor, but he was that surprised. He took a step away from her, not believing what he saw.

Her legs were clad in net tights and high, shiny black boots, held up by silver-buckled garters. Her body was in skin-tight vinyl, her breasts bursting out of a rib-crushing corset, a dog collar around her neck, a cat o'ninetails at her hip. He could only stare in shock.

"Just spit it out," she commanded, her cheeks going red. "A dominatrix."

His mind swarmed with images of her with other men… and jealously overcame him so strongly it angered him.

Not being able to stand his judgmental eyes any more, she quickly fastened her long jacket again, and continued walking on the muddy road without him.

Joe shook off his astonishment and chased after her, utterly bewildered.

"I don't understand…" he said, jogging to keep up with her wide, distressed steps.

"What's to understand?" she said. "I whip guys for money. I've learned to accept who I am. Usually with the help of alcohol. Then I met you, and I realized what life felt like before all this… And it was… _bliss_."

Joe shook his head, not knowing where to begin.

"What in the _world_ made you decide to live a life like this?"

"Don't get me wrong. I didn't say as a little girl: "mommy, I want to be a whore when I grow up". I wanted to be an actress in New York, but worse came to worse and… It just happened. I have a nasty habit of eating and wanting to sleep in a bed at night."

She bit her lip.

"Do you hate me for what I am?"

Joe thought for a moment or so.

"If you can accept me for what I am, it's only fair that I accept you just as quickly."

She was pleased with his answer, and slipped her arm in his, and leaned her head on his shoulder. She breathed a large sigh of relief, glad to finally have it all in the open at last.

"I want you to quit," he said silently but firmly.

She smiled again.

"Why do you care?"

Joe looked at the road ahead of him and said with a small grin:

"Because I have a nasty habit of not wanting my girlfriends to sleep with other men."

Delilah laughed.

"I'm your _girlfriend_ now?"

Joe looked at her so strongly it took Delilah's breath away.

"You should be. I like you too much to let you get away."

He said it with a very natural seriousness, powerful and intense like usually everything that came out of his mouth. She put a hand on his chest and went close to his face, quickly closing the space between them.

"I'm here as long as you'll have me," she promised. Before she connected her lips with his, she suddenly pulled away, a broad smile on her face and her hand firmly grasping his. She gently pulled him off to the side of the road.

"Where are you taking me?" Joe asked as she just kept walking.

"In the forest," she replied as if it was the most natural thing in the world, pushing aside small tree branches in her way, letting them flick back at Joe.

"Why?" he asked through his disorientation. "It will be dark soon. And it's very wet and cold in there."

"Just _com'on_…" she said impatiently, still tugging him firmly.

He followed her willingly through the woods, so contently in high spirits that he could have called it Heaven.

It was a bit of a walk through leaves and shrubs and various lengths of weeds and grass, until the darkness descended and the full moon lit their way. She seemed to know exactly where she was going, leading him on like she had walked this path every day of her life.

Finally, they reached a wall of shrubbery, which they had to climb through. He could already hear the small trickling of water coming from the other side.

Once through, Joe's breath left him. It was something you would imagine would be in storybooks and fairy tales, so picturesque you had to touch it to make sure it was real. Rocks were scattered across a gentle stream, dropping in slight waterfalls, and soft grass blanketed the banks. Perfect willow trees curtained the view like strings of sparkling beads as the moonlight reflected off the small drops of dew clinging to the leaves. He could only stare in awed silence.

"I go here as often as I can," she explained. "It's my favorite place in the world."

He pulled her close, holding her around the shoulders as they took in the view together.

"Mine as well," he agreed.

-

**Please review.   
Signed,  
--RedRogue**


	14. Chapter 14: Where's Joe?

**-**

**Chapter 14:**

-

James tapped his pencil anxiously on his desk, waiting impatiently for class to end. Joe had never comes home last night, nor had he been at his house in the morning. Something was going on, and he couldn't imagine what. Wayne typically said that he was out with that mysterious girl, but James couldn't be sure. He wished Joe wasn't so dang mysterious himself. He'd always been that way when it had come to his love life. The rest of the Covenant usually didn't even know Joe _had_ a girlfriend until the couple was already long over.

James began to nibble on the pencil now, something he didn't even realize he was doing. Glenn nudged him to pay attention to the lesson, but James was too far off.

At last, the bell rang, and James hurriedly gathered his things and rushed to a pay phone to try calling Joe's house. Still, it just rang and rang.

James sighed and put the receiver back on its hook. Glenn caught up with him by then, and asked if he had any luck.

"Still nothing," James admitted sadly. "It's like he's disappeared from the face of the earth. He's never missed classes before…"

"I'm telling you," Wayne called out as he walked past. "Joe's out getting _lucky_!"

"Shut up, Wayne!" James called after him. "That's not it. He'd at least tell us he would be gone."

"Would _you_?" Glenn asked. James stayed silent, seeing his point.

-

Joe peeked open his eyes to the bright light of the morning, peering into the sun through the trees, and immediately wondered where he was. He frowned at he gazed around at all the unfamiliarity, his heart beating fast as he tried to remember the night's events. He didn't recall having _that_ much liquor, and he didn't feel like he had a hangover. So how had he wandered in here?

Then he felt the warmth next to him, and looked upon the woman curled up into his chest as they leaned against the base of a willow tree. At once, he remembered and relaxed.

He let out a sigh of contentedness, staring at the beautiful lady, still clothed in her long jacket to hide her revealing leather attire. He himself was also still in yesterday's clothes.

He let himself stroke aside her hair and wished hard that he could see her dark eyes again before he left. She was sound asleep, probably from her night's liquor consummation, which was probably twice that of his.

So, not knowing the time, or if he had missed school or not, he gently pulled himself out from her side.

As soon he did so, a firm hand reached out and grabbed him by the shirt, and pulled him back down next to her.

"Stay," she commanded like he was a dog, her eyes still closed in a replica of sleep.

Joe smiled, fighting laughter.

"We have school."

"No, we don't," she argued like a child. Unable to counter that, Joe needed no further convincing, and scooted back next to her indefinitely.

-

Beatrice sorted out her things in her locker, trying to stuff one more book inside, but it refused to cooperate. James waited patiently, leaned against the lockers beside her, his mind completely enveloped in his book.

"I didn't know this Dorian Gray guy was so arrogant," James said, pointing to the text. "He's completely ungrateful to this painter guy."

Beatrice huffed and angrily tried to jam the book against its will, but still it would not stay. It just was one more thing to add to the horrible morning she was having.

Suddenly, all her books lifted out of her locker, arranged themselves, and gently glided back into place, the locker slamming after them.

"Hey, Bee," she heard his all too familiar voice say.

"_Wayne_," she sighed, deciding her day was quickly going from bad to worse. She turned to face him.

"You shouldn't be Using in public," James scolded, not taking his eyes away from his book. "You know that."

Wayne placed a hand against the wall, just beside Beatrice's head, and leaned in close.

"You know," he said in a low voice. "We still need to finish what we started in those showers…"

James lifted his nose out of his book and quirked an eyebrow, and Bee immediately put up a hand to him in protest.

"_Not_ what it sounds like."

Satisfied, James went back into his book.

"So?" Wayne pressed. "Did you sleep with Damien or not?"

"You're _still_ on about that?" Beatrice chuckled in amusement.

"Beatrice," Wayne said, sounding a little annoyed now. "Answer the question."

"Hmm…" Beatrice said with a smile. "Looks like you will _never_ know…"

Beatrice waved goodbye to him over her shoulder as she walked of with an extra swagger in her step. She seemed to be loving the fact that she finally had the upper hand over her everyday assailant.

"You know," Wayne said to James. "As much as I love that woman, I sure hate her a lot."

"Huh," James replied, barely listening as he turned the next page of his book.

-

"Hey, Glenn!" Rosalind waved Glenn over to where she stood. Glenn smiled at his girlfriend, and trotted over to hug her.

"Hey pretty lady," he said with a broad grin still firmly in place. Once he noticed the look on her face, though, it suddenly vanished.

"What's wrong?"

"Listen, I'm not going to be able to go out with you on Friday."

Glenn immediately frowned.

"Oh," he said sadly. "What about Saturday?"

"Not Saturday either."

"Well, what about--"

"--I'm afraid my whole weekend is booked," Rosie interrupted hurriedly. "I'm really sorry."

Glenn was confused. She seemed genuinely sorry, but why would she blow him off without a reason?

"Is there something going on?" Glenn asked with concern. "Anything at all?"

Rosie bit her lip.

"I can't tell you," she said in a low voice. "I wish I could, but it's not fair to you."

"You _not_ telling me is unfair," Glenn countered. "What's going on? I can take it."

Rosie looked up at him, seemingly unsure. She studied him for several moments, then looked to the floor in shame.

"We'd better sit down."

Glenn went to the nearest bench, pulling her along with him.

"You wanted to know what my tie to Damien was…" she began. She hesitated, and Glenn took her hand encouragingly.

"It's okay," he assured her. "Go on."

She took a deep breath, and blurted out:

"I'm pregnant with his kid."

Glenn dropped her hand. He appeared stunned, and sat frozen in shock. He tried to act natural, like it wasn't such a big deal.

"Wow," he managed to say, standing abruptly on his feet. "_Pregnant_…"

"I've only known for about a month," she explained shakily. "Ever since that night you met me at the bar. I never drink, but I thought that seemed like as good a time as any to start."

"How…?" Glenn sputtered.

"I don't really know. Someone spiked my drink at a party. I woke up with him in his truck the next morning."

Glenn sighed in some small relief that she hadn't chosen this fortune upon herself. It was rather a cruel twist of fate than simply her being stupid with a guy.

"_Damien_…" he muttered angrily.

"Yes," she agreed sadly. "I've been trying to tell him I can do this on my own, but he won't leave me alone until he knows if it's a son or a daughter."

"Only concerned for the bloodline," Glenn growled some more.

"You mean the Concordat bloodline?" Rosie asked with surprise. "How do you know about that?"

Glenn looked at her strangely.

"I'm a part of something just like it. How do _you_ know?"

"Damien," she replied. "You're a Covenant?"

He nodded, and she nodded back, as if finally placing the last pieces of the puzzle together.

"Wow, now it all makes _sense_…"

Glenn sat back down on the bench beside her. He considered his words carefully, going over every possible scenario in his head, and analyzing the entire situation for every pro and con.

"I want to do it," he said at last.

"What?" she asked in surprise.

"I'll take care of you. Of _both_ of you. I want to do it—I want in."

Rosie grinned shakily and shook her head.

"Glenn, I appreciate it, but it's not that easy… Damien…"

"Leave Damien to me and my friends. Let me do this."

"We've only been dating for a month--"

"Stop it!" Glenn commanded. "Stop pushing me away because you're scared. I want to do this…I know I do. And I promise, as soon as I am old enough to sign my own documents, I will sign a marriage certificate. Any way you want me to prove it to you, I will. You want me to murder Damien, I'll do it."

Rosie laughed at that.

"You want me to jump off a building, I will. Anything. I'm yours."

He grabbed her hand very seriously.

"_Please_…"

Rosie smiled at him broadly, tears forming in her eyes. She looked completely honored by his words.

"Okay," she breathed. "But anytime you want to bail out, you can. I have no problem doing this on my own. My grandma is helping me too."

"I'm not going to bail out," Glenn promised. "My life is all about vows and promises. One more won't make a difference."

-

**Meredith and Desiree are up now on my Covenant Album. Please review before you go.  
Signed,  
--RedRogue**

PS. The character of Rosie, and her entire situation, is dedicated to my friend in Pasadena. God bless her and her baby.


	15. Chapter 15: Wayne's Trouble

**A/N: So I have revealed one secret for Joe's side, one for Glenn's side. That leaves Wayne and James left. I'm going to save James for last, so everyone get ready for some Wayne-centered surprises… :)**

**-**

**Chapter 15:**

-

Beatrice ate her lunch quietly with her girl friends, so very tired of Wayne's mouth that she was willing to give up spending time with the other boys just to get away from him. She had found that Glenn's new girl, Rosie, was a real sweetheart, and Evelyn was always good for some deep conversation. The other girls at the table, a girl named Meredith Slater and another girl named Sherry Snider, were less than enjoyable conversationalists, since their topics always seemed to drift to the subject of boys. Nevertheless, it was nice to have some time talking with people of her own gender, and have a break from the norm.

"Oh, goodness," Sherry squeaked. "Beatrice, you will _not _guess who is looking your way right this minute!"

"Oh, God," Meredith crooned. "I think I can just die right now."

Beatrice followed their line of sight to the table of Covenants.

"Murder me first," she mumbled with disappointment. Could she ever just get a day away from the boys and all things concerned with them? Wayne noticed their staring and waved their way. Sherry sighed with pleasure.

"He is _such_ a dream," she swooned.

Beatrice rolled her eyes as she stirred the beans on her plate without interest in eating them.

"A nightmare to some," Beatrice grumbled some more.

"Oh, com'on, Bee," Evelyn argued. "Even _I_ have to admit, the boy is off the charts."

"Fine, okay," Beatrice caved. "I'll admit it. He may be an asshole, but sure—the boy is beautiful. Not just a little bit, I know. He's downright gorgeous, no denying it. Happy?"

Beatrice was a little confused at the shock on the girl's faces, then she realized their eyes were directed elsewhere.

"Well, I always _did_ think I was kinda cute…" Beatrice heard Wayne say from behind her. Sherry giggled.

"Well, if it isn't my own personal hell," Beatrice griped some more, at once gathering her things to vacate the premise as soon as physically possible.

"Thanks for the chat, girls," she said, then got up and left.

"Yes," Wayne tipped an invisible hat to the girls. "Thanks for the chat… I'll call you…"

Wayne promptly followed Beatrice's trail.

"She is _so_ lucky," Sherry breathed. The other girls didn't argue.

-

Beatrice looked to the left, and then to the right. The hallway was clear.

She had lost him.

Sighing in relief, she sat down on a nearby bench to finish her lunch in peace. But as she opened her mouth to take a large bite of her burger, she heard his voice again.

"You know," he said as-a-matter-of-factly, leaning casually against a nearby locker as if he had been waiting for her. She noticed his eyes were black with Using. "Anytime I wanted to, could just wind up a big ball of lust, like the one I have here," he showed her a faint yellow glow in the palm of his hand, and encompassed it into a spherical form. "And simply blast you with it, making you fall madly in love with me on spot and be begging me to have my way with you until kingdom come."

Beatrice said nothing for a moment, just glared with hostility. Wayne waited patiently for her answer.

"You wouldn't…" she stated in warning.

"I _could_," Wayne insisted, tossing the ball a bit in his hand. "It would sadly be a bit anticlimactic, though… But don't think I haven't been tempted by it."

"That's no surprise."

"Even a small dose…" Wayne went on, bringing the ball threateningly close to her face. "Could make you crazy."

"Like I said," Beatrice repeated. "You wouldn't. I know this, because I _know_ you. You'd get no pleasure out of it… because it would be cheating."

"Too true," Wayne admitted, his eyes returning to normal. He squished the glowing sphere in his fist, making it dissipate. "You know your opponent well."

Beatrice gathered her things once more and stormed off down the hall, Wayne close at her heels.

"Go _away_!" she snapped at him as she stomped off indignantly.

"Com'on, Bee," Wayne pleaded. "We've been at this little 'runaround' of ours for years… Why can't you give me _one_ date?"

"Because that's all you would need," Beatrice said, stopping and getting in Wayne's face.

"Again, very true," Wayne agreed. "It _would_ only take one and then you'd stalk me even more than you do now. Then I'll _never_ be able to get rid of you. Sheesh, Bee! Stop being so obsessed over me— why can't you just leave me alone?"

He was joking, of course, but Beatrice wasn't laughing.

"God, I can't _stand_ you!" she burst out. "You're so evil, and cocky, and arrogant, and superficial, and so damn determined, and just stinking _horrible_!"

"Oh, you want me…" Wayne replied quickly.

"Get this through your head, Wayne!" Beatrice was practically shouting now. "I _hate_ you! I always _have_ hated you, and I always _will_ hate you! I… _HATE_… _YOU_!"

Wayne grinned broadly.

"No, you don't. You want me."

Beatrice put her hand in his face.

"I _hate_ you, Wayne."

"You love me."

"HATE… _YOU_."

"You can't get enough of me."

"I hate you!

"You like it when I follow you around, you like it when I hit on you, you get jealous when I'm with other girls, because you are completely and utterly fallen for me."

Beatrice shut her mouth.

"Tell me that's not true," Wayne said like a dare, stepping closer to her. "Go ahead!"

Beatrice shook her head and stepped back, not liking that he was advancing on her.

"_Wayne_…" she began harshly, but didn't finish.

Wayne's smile was getting bigger now.

"Tell me you hate me," Wayne commanded, just as Beatrice's back hit a wall.

"I hate you," she stated firmly.

Wayne smiled wider.

"Tell me again."

Beatrice's eyes softened, and she realized all too quickly that her anger was rapidly diminishing.

"I hate you," she said gently, as Wayne leaned in for a kiss.

"What was that?" Wayne asked again, closing the space between them.

"I…" Beatrice breathed.

He was dangerously close now.

"Hate…"

His hot breath was on her mouth, and she opened her own slightly, inviting him in.

"You…" she barely had time to say before he seized her face and pressed his lips hard on hers. And the best part of it was… she let him.

Wayne pressed his entire self against her, kissing her like he would never get to kiss anyone ever again. His practiced skill was obvious, but she could sense he was trying hard to hold back from taking it too far, too fast. He was trying to keep it slow, to savor every moment like gold. It was something that made her smile. She deepened the kiss in reply, letting him know that he need not be so careful with her, but rather venture wherever he may.

Just as they wrapped their arms around each other, they heard something that made them both freeze.

"Aww, isn't this cute…" said a sultry voice behind them. The sound of stiletto heels hitting the floor rang in their ears, as Wayne slowly disconnected his mouth from Beatrice's— _very_ unwillingly.

Beatrice gathered he recognized the voice, because he let out a few disgruntled curses before turning around to face the woman.

"Desiree," he grumbled. "What are you doing here?"

Desiree looked Beatrice over with disapproval.

"And who _aren't_ you doing?" the gorgeous woman laughed. "Up to your same old tricks, I see. But I must say, your standards have significantly lowered."

Beatrice decided then that she didn't like Desiree.

She knew her relation to Damien, but she had to admit she never knew the history between her and Wayne. Perhaps she _should_ have… The lady was trouble; she could already sense that. Who wouldn't be dangerous, with looks like that? Her hair was perfect, her skin was perfect, her face was beautiful and her body was to die for. Beatrice would hate her for simply not having a flaw in sight, if it hadn't been for her horrible personality that added to the list as well.

"Desiree," Wayne said rather pleadingly, which aroused surprise in Beatrice. "Could we maybe talk _later_?"

"Oh, I don't think so," Desiree said in a voice smoother than silk. She took a walk around Wayne, as if inspecting him thoroughly. "You know how I've missed you so… And I think it's about time you came home… "

"He doesn't seem like he _wants_ to go," Beatrice countered, folding her arms defiantly.

Desiree's eyes were flaming in an instant, as she whipped her head to the woman who dared challenge her.

"And who are _you_ to say what he wants? You're just his latest whore."

"_Excuse_ me?" Beatrice spat out. She looked to Wayne, who usually would not let anyone breathe a word of insult to her, but was now staying quiet and looking elsewhere with distress in his eyes. Beatrice's mouth dropped at his gall to let a remark like that go uncountered. Did that mean it was _true_?

"Listen, sister," Beatrice stepped up to Desiree's face. "I don't know who you think you are…"

"Oh, I'm sure you don't," Desiree agreed. She looked at Wayne fondly. "Wayne's so very sly when it comes to his women. He would rather a little thing like me go unmentioned."

"Desi, please," Wayne was begging her now. "Let's do this somewhere else…"

"The lady has a right to know, sweetie, so she doesn't have to waste any more time with you…"

"Desi, don't… please…" Wayne downright begged now.

"Alright, fine," Desiree finally agreed. "We'll go have a more… _personal_ heart-to-heart somewhere else."

"_Thank_ you," Wayne said with a loud, relieved sigh, heading in the direction of his dorm without her.

But before Desiree followed, she turned back to Beatrice.

"I hope you enjoyed kissing my husband…"

Beatrice's heart stopped, and so did her breathing. Her mouth went dry, and her stomach flipped over inside her. The sky might as well have crashed down upon her head.

She looked to Wayne, who had stopped in his tracks halfway down the hall. Ever so slowly, he turned his eyes to look at Beatrice, his defeated face telling her he wished he could say a thousand things to explain it all away, but seemed otherwise unable.

"Buh-bye," Desiree shot at Beatrice, then waved with all of her fingers as she caught up with Wayne down the hall, linking her arm in his and leading him away.

-

**Okay, after I wrote this, I totally thought: Who else thinks this is such a 'Gray's Anatomy' moment? Anyway… please review.  
Signed,  
--RedRogue**


	16. Chapter 16: Friendly Concerns Part 1

**A/N: I know you all are expecting a secret from James, but due to the course of the plot, it won't come for several more chapters. Sorry about that. Enjoy the ones I've revealed so far! DON'T BE SO UNGRATEFUL! Sheesh.**

**LOL.  
Naw, 'one' of James's secrets will be revealed in the chapter after this one. Have patience.**

**Read on:**

**-**

**Chapter 16:**

-

"Joe!" James called when he found his friend at last, wiping his vintage Cobra down with a cloth, making the black paint job shine through in all it's glory. Joe's garage was large, filled with his many cars, everything from Porches to rusty heaps of metal that happened to have wheels. Joe loved every one of them like children. James would not dare even touch them, and took extra caution to walk slow to be sure he didn't. Joe watched James with a strict eye, to make sure of this. James was one of the few who were allowed to even stand inside the room.

"Where have you been?" James interrogated. "The others have been looking everywhere for you, _I've_ been worried sick, and here you are playing with your cars! I demand answers."

Joe bent back down over his Cobra, concentrating on a nasty streak of dirt.

"A woman," he stated very simply.

It was all the answer James needed, and he instantly knew everything. He knew better than to ask anything more. Still, he wanted to hear it come from Joe's mouth.

"The 'Mysterious Blonde'?" James asked, sticking his hands in his pockets. He thought he saw a flicker of a grin on Joe's lips, but if it was there, it was gone now.

"Yeah," Joe replied.

James wasn't pleased with that answer, furrowing his brow.

"How deep are you in?"

"I don't know."

James didn't buy it.

"What do you mean: 'you don't know'?"

Joe seemed distressed by James's tone.

"I mean, I don't _know_ because I've never felt like this before, okay?"

James drew back in surprise. Those were words he had never expected from Joe. Joe was not romantic. He was logical. This was completely the opposite.

"Joe," James said. "You signed your life away to keep your place in the Covenant. Now you're telling me two days later that you're going to throw that all away for some _girl_?"

"I'm not throwing away anything," Joe said very calmly. "Don't speak of things you don't understand."

"What don't I understand?"

Joe sighed impatiently.

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm not going anywhere with this relationship," he assured James. "It's just a phase."

James looked at Joe through narrowed eyes and doubted his words. Joe was lying. He could see it very plainly in his eyes that this was not just a 'phase'. This was dangerously a whole lot more. James decided it best not to anger his friend by accusing him of speaking untruth, and let it go.

"It had better be," James warned. "For both your sakes."

-

James sat with Glenn, Wayne, and Joe on the bleachers during P.E., watching the cheerleaders practice their routines. Mostly they would argue about certain parts or stunts, but occasionally they would perform for them, much to their enjoyment.

The four boys waited their turn to run drills, but for now, the coach was concentrating on another group, allowing them to have some rest.

"That's Rosie," Glenn pointed her out to his friends proudly.

"She's pretty," James said approvingly, just to humor his friend.

"I've seen prettier," Wayne grumbled.

The others gave him strange looks.

"What's got _you_ so upset?" Joe was the first to ask.

Wayne opened his mouth to answer, but instead spotted something elsewhere and exclaimed:

"_Geez_!"

Then he suddenly dived to the left just in time to avoid a flying volleyball aimed at his head.

All eyes looked in the direction the volleyball had come from, and saw Beatrice standing with her hand on her hip, looking their way with immense disdain. James threw the volleyball back her way, his face expressing confusion.

"Okay," James said. "I know she's always hated Wayne, but she never used to make attempts on his _life_ before."

He looked to Wayne for an explanation, but Wayne was getting back up, seemingly in deep thought. James noticed he was also frowning. Wayne didn't often frown.

"I have to go," Wayne said, heading over to where Beatrice was playing with the other girls. James tried to call after him, but Wayne didn't listen. He just stormed right up to Beatrice, grabbed her by the arm, and whirled her around to face him.

"We need to talk," he said hurriedly.

Beatrice didn't move.

"So talk," she commanded.

"Beatrice!" the coach called. "This is P.E., not social hour!"

"I've never said this to anyone before, but: I love you, Beatrice."

She gasped.

"_What_ did you say?"

"What, did I say it wrong? I _said_: I love you. It's pretty plain English. Should I use smaller words?"

Suddenly Beatrice slapped him across the face. Hard. Now it was everyone else's turn to gasp. The room fell silent to watch.

"Get the hell away from me," Beatrice said, sounding near tears. "Right now!"

"Aww, Bee--"

She slapped him again.

"Ow."

"Get out of my face! For crying out loud—you're spoken for!"

"You don't understand!" Wayne protested in a low voice. "I can't explain here. Just meet me later outside your room. Please—at least give me a chance to defend myself."

"Miss Foxx!" the coach called. "Would you like to join us sometime?"

Beatrice studied Wayne's face, still scowling at him in disdain.

"You'll get five minutes, that's it."

"Sounds like a deal," Wayne agreed happily.

"Yoo-hoo!" Desiree called from the distance. "Way-ayne!"

Wayne winced at the voice. He hadn't even seen her come in. Beatrice scowled, and glared flames at Wayne.

"You're _wife_ is calling," she sneered.

"She's _not_ my wife…" Wayne grumbled. "All I did was sign a paper."

He frowned again as Desiree walked up and rubbed Wayne's shoulder affectionately. She shot a look toward Beatrice.

"_You_ again?" she said to Beatrice. "Little adulteress. Trying to go after a married man?"

Beatrice inhaled abruptly in offense, and took one last look at Wayne before storming off back to her team.

"What was that all about?" Evelyn asked Beatrice as she came back to the court.

"Nothing," Beatrice muttered.

-

Evelyn gathered her things in the locker room, having spent all day trying to cheer Beatrice up. It was quite a feat, but by now they were laughing again like nothing had ever happened.

Then Meredith, a friend of a friend she barely knew, came up to her and Beatrice with purpose in her eyes.

"Hey," she said naturally, sizing up the two girls as if preparing to start a fight. "You two are friends with the Ipswich Sons, right?"

"We've been known to hang out," Beatrice replied with confusion. "All except for Wayne Parry, that is. Why?"

"That Garwin boy," Meredith shifted her weight nervously. "He's pretty sexy."

Beatrice exchanged glances with Evelyn with confusion.

"I guess…" Evelyn humored her. "So?"

Meredith cast her eyes anywhere but on them, and started to tap her foot as if impatient.

"So do you know if he's like… seeing anyone?"

"Don't know," Beatrice admitted. "He's never around anymore, and even when he is, he doesn't talk much. Especially not about his love life. You'd have to ask _him_."

"Yeah, whatever," Meredith snapped, and stalked off.

Evelyn and Beatrice exchanged glances once more.

"Ohh-kay…?" Evelyn muttered, and the two friends laughed it off together.

"So why don't _you_ spill?" Beatrice punched her friend's elbow playfully as they began to head out of the locker room and into the halls. "How are you and _James_ doing, huh?"

"I couldn't say," Evelyn admitted with a growing smile. "We've never really finished a date. He's always off with some emergency, and lately he hasn't been around at all."

Beatrice laughed at the look on her friend's face.

"Something tells me that doesn't matter to you."

Evelyn blushed and hid her red face behind her towel, causing them both to laugh some more.

"I don't know," Evelyn said once they had stopped laughing. "There's just something about him, you know? That thing that makes you put up with anything just to have a few moments with him."

Beatrice sighed.

"I know what you mean."

-

**Please review.  
Signed,  
--RedRogue**


	17. Chapter 17: Friendly Concerns Part 2

**A/N: Ya'll ready for another curveball? I hope so…**

**-**

**Chapter 17:**

-

James walked with Glenn down the hall after gym, and spotted Evelyn and Beatrice just exiting the girl locker room.

"Hey, hang on, Glenn," James told his friend, then scurried off toward the girls. Glenn followed at his heels anyway. Evelyn smiled when James ran up to them.

"Hey, James!" she greeted him with a smile.

"Yeah, hi," James said passively. Evelyn realized his distressed eyes were directed at Beatrice.

"Hey, Bee, listen," James said hurriedly. "I found out about Desiree. I had no idea…"

"Yeah, you and me both," Beatrice admitted, looking away with pain. James was worried for his friend, and wondered what he could do to help. Everyone could tell plainly that she was hurt very deeply.

"Hey," James said, stroking Beatrice's hair away from her face. "It'll be okay."

Evelyn frowned at this. Glenn noticed Evelyn's displeasure, and furrowed his brow in concern.

"How can you say that?" Beatrice said, shaking her head, fighting tears simply talking about Wayne.

"Because I know him, and so do you. And we both know that he's not one that would tie the knot willingly. Let me look into it. Alright?"

Beatrice nodded and sniffed.

"Alright," she agreed. "Thanks, Jimmy."

James embraced his old friend tightly in compassion… only Evelyn didn't see it that way.

"Anytime, Bee," James replied quietly. "Com'on, I'll buy you coffee. Evelyn, we'll hang later, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," she agreed distastefully. She kept that suspicious glare on James's back as he walked off with Beatrice, an arm around her shoulder, and their heads leaning on one another's.

"What's up with James and Beatrice?" Evelyn asked Glenn.

Glenn shrugged like it was no big deal.

"They've been close friends since grade school."

"Yeah," Evelyn agreed with her anger obvious. "They seem like real 'close' to me."

Evelyn stalked off in wide steps, while Glenn pondered what she meant by those words. He watched James walk arm and arm with Beatrice, and furrowed his brow in thought once more. He had never thought of James and Beatrice that way. He had always thought James's rush to help in Beatrice's troubles was just a sort of 'brotherly' concern. Could he possibly…?

-

"Your five minutes starts…" Beatrice looked to her watch as Wayne walked up to her, waiting outside her dorm room. Finally, she pointed at Wayne for the go-ahead.

"Now."

"Okay, listen."

"Believe me, Wayne, I'm listening."

"Don't interrupt, I have a limited amount of time here. Okay, about a year ago, Desi and I were crazy about each other. But with our families being rivals—you understand why we kept it a secret…"

"Get to the part where you _married_ her," Beatrice pressed.

"We thought it would join the oath-takers together," Wayne confessed. "But after I did it, I got scared. I knew it wouldn't make centuries of rivalry just disappear, and I felt so rushed into it all, and I mean, we were young. So I ran."

"You _ran_…?" Beatrice repeated with unbelief.

"I'm not going to try and lie and tell you I wasn't in love with her. I was. She grew up loving me— it's just the way it always was. And we just seemed to fit, so we were."

Wayne grabbed Beatrice's hand.

"And then _you_ moved into town…"

"Save it," Beatrice said, yanking her hand out of his. "Your time's up."

Wayne glanced at his own watch.

"I still have two minutes left!"

Beatrice opened the door to her dorm.

"Not with me," she shot back, then slammed the door in his face.

-

Glenn couldn't let it go. Over the next few days, he watched James like a hawk. James wasn't acting much different _persay_, but the things he always had done could now be attributed to romantic intentions. The two were very touchy-feely, something Glenn would have passed of because of how long they had known one another. But was it flirting?

"Why are you so obsessed with James lately?" Rosie asked Glenn, setting her lunch tray down next to him.

Glenn snapped out of it to pay attention to his girl.

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Well, don't leave me in suspense!" she laughed, shoving his shoulder with hers. "What about?"

"James hangs out with Bee more than us. Lately, even more than Joe."

"Well, Joe hasn't really been around, and Beatrice is James's other best friend."

Rosie studied Glenn.

"Well, you're not _jealous_ of them," she decided. "Perhaps suspicious?"

"I think James might be falling for Beatrice."

Even Rosie had to laugh at that.

"Com'on, Glenn, don't be ridiculous."

"I'm serious!"

"Aww, Glenn, you're cute." Rosie tried to stifle her laughter, reducing it to mere giggles instead. Glenn huffed and slouched in disappointment, so Rosie decided to humor him.

"Well," she obliged. "If you're so sure… then _ask_ him."

"Ask him?" Glenn repeated fearfully, looking at his old friend once more. Suddenly Jimmy seemed very intimidating.

"Ask him!" Rosie encouraged.

But it wasn't so simple. One could not just walk up to James and ask if he was in love with his best friend. Glenn would have to approach it very politically.

He waited until Friday, when they would usually hit _Nicky's_ for the night. His suspicions were only supported when Evelyn sat at a table with her friends, while James played pool with Beatrice. Glenn observed their game for a little while, waiting for a good moment to come. Finally, it did.

"I'm going to hit the bathroom," Beatrice announced after she had gotten beat a fourth time. "I'm tired of you cheating."

"I am not cheating!" James argued with a smile, shoving her playfully. She pushed him back.

"You were so cheating, and I'm going to catch you someday."

"Sore loser!" James called after her as she walked away. She waved him off as if saying: 'talk to the hand'.

James chuckled as he gathered the balls to rack them up once more.

"Hey, Jimmy," Glenn piped up. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, bud," James obliged. "What's on your mind?"

"Well," Glenn said smoothly. "You and Beatrice have been spending a lot of time together lately."

"Well, she needs some cheering up after what happened with Wayne."

"Yeah, that's too bad about that. I don't see why she's so upset though, I mean, she has a lot going for her…"

James took the bait like a charm.

"Yeah, I know-- she's funny, she's got a good head on her shoulders, and she's drop-dead gorgeous, you know? Any man would die to have her."

Glenn fought a grin.

"Sounds like you're one of them."

James turned to Glenn with shock and confusion all over his face.

"You did _not_ just say what I think you said."

Glenn stood his ground.

"It's just an observation."

"You're sad, you know that?" James said, tossing his cue down on the table angrily. "Beatrice and I have a good thing going, and you're ruining it."

"I'm still waiting for you to deny it."

James folded his arms indignantly, glaring at his young friend.

"I'm _not_ in love with Beatrice, Glenn."

Glenn nodded, still not entirely convinced but deciding it best to let the subject go for now, seeing as Beatrice was coming back.

"Ready to get your tail whipped and your ego humbled, Jim?" Beatrice asked James confidently. "This time you had better play _fair_."

James looked at the green felt of the billiard table and frowned, first at it, then at Glenn.

"Naw," James said, his eyes locked on his Ipswich brother. "I think I'm going to sit this one out."

"Oh," Beatrice said, taken aback by his dreary tone. "Sure."

James sulked back over to the table where Evelyn and Rosie sat, still mortally offended. Glenn followed at his heels. James never spoke another word the entire conversation, just stared at Beatrice playing pool by herself. He didn't dare accompany her again, lest Glenn go on with those foolish ideas again.

James dived deep into thought, resting his chin on his folded arms, putting his full weight on the table before him. Did everyone _else_ think like Glenn did? Did it really look like they were flirting? It was a thing he had never thought on before now. There was no denying the fact that she really was a beautiful girl. Wayne only went for the best. But did James like her like _that_?

He stared hard at Beatrice, bending over to take another shot. Her jeans _did_ carve out her butt quite nicely…

_Oh, stop_, he scolded himself. She was his best friend. Like a sister to him. It was just wrong to think of her any other way.

James sat up when he thought of something else:

He never had to _tell_ himself not to think of her that way…

No… he wasn't in love with Beatrice. They were just close. Boys were allowed to be close with girls without feelings involved, right? Sure.

But the more James tried to convince himself that he wasn't in love with her, the more he began to realize…

He was.

**-**

**Please review.  
Signed,  
--RedRogue**


	18. Chapter 18: Hidden Intentions

**Chapter 18:**

-

She was an angel, disguised as a devil. It was the only way Joe saw her. She sat at the library study table, concentrating hard on her books without any room for distraction. She was always at the library this time of day, cramming in the last bit of text before she left for work. Her coat was on. Only Joe knew what she wore underneath. She always wore it underneath to save time. She claimed she couldn't change her clothes at work, for reasons she wouldn't specify.

Her costume. That's all it was. An angel, disguised as a devil.

"Hey there, Delilah."

It was how he always greeted her. She didn't even turn her head, she just smiled.

"Hey there, Sunshine," she replied quietly.

Finally, she turned to face him, closing her book and giving him her full attention.

"How are you feeling today?" she asked, putting her hand on his face. "You feel warm."

He grabbed her hand on his cheek and held it there.

"That's a good change. I'm usually cold."

She checked her watch, and began to gather her things.

"It's not that time already…?" Joe asked pleadingly.

"I'm afraid it is."

He grabbed her hand.

"Why do you go to that place?" His brow was scrunched tightly in desperation.

"Because they pay me very, very well."

"You know I have more than enough money to pay your rent."

"You mean your _parents_ do," she insisted. "You told me yourself that you only get a certain amount from your estranged parents a month and it's barely enough for _you_…"

Joe leaned close to her suddenly with a fierce look in his eye.

"I'd give it all to get you out of that hellhole."

"As sweet as that is," she said with a fond smile. "I don't want your money… I need it for other reasons besides rent, like when I graduate from here, I'll need money to continue my education. I want to go to school in New York."

"Then I'll buy you every night," Joe offered.

Delilah looked to the man with a smirk, and leaned close to his face.

"Then you'd have to let me give you what you paid for…"

Joe glared at her with mock suspicion, and leaned close to her as well.

"Are you telling me that you're going to whip me in a skimpy little outfit?"

"That depends…"

"On what?"

Delilah smiled broadly.

"On if you've been a bad boy."

Joe laughed loudly and pulled away.

"I see."

-

Behind a nearby bookcase, someone listened in on the couple's conversation, and gasped. Joe and a dominatrix? This was news indeed…

-

Beatrice was having another hard day. Desiree seemed to be everywhere, insulting her casually and then leading Wayne away by the ear (so to speak). Evelyn seemed to be mad at her for a reason unknown. Her only comfort had been in James, who now was avoiding her like the plague and she couldn't figure out why.

Life currently sucked.

"What you need to do," Glenn suggested when Beatrice complained to him. "Is sort out your problems one by one, instead of bearing them all at once. You can't face Wayne until the dust settles, so try James first."

Glenn was a smart kid.

"Oh, and Bee?" Glenn called after her. "Try to keep an open mind."

That was _not_ a comforting thing. Beatrice stopped in her tracks and faced Glenn once more.

"Why?" she asked with obvious concern.

He bit his lip. Also _not_ a comforting thing…

"_Why_, Glenn?" she pressed.

"He's a little confused right now. It's mostly my fault… The fact is… He's…"

"What is going _on_, my man?" Wayne said, slapping Glenn's back in greeting. "Hey Bee, how's it floatin'?"

Bee looked at Glenn with suspicion, trying to piece the puzzle together, but only finding more pieces to it.

"Bee, can we talk?" Wayne asked, putting his face in her line of vision to get her attention. Beatrice just huffed and stormed off, saying:

"We've talked."

Wayne, of course, followed, leaving Glenn behind.

"There's more to say!" he insisted.

"You've said enough."

"Kiss me."

Beatrice stopped at looked at him with utter disbelief.

"_What_?"

Wayne smiled.

"Ha ha, got you to stop."

Beatrice could believe what she was hearing, and was starting to wonder when their conversation had turned back to that of a fourth grader. Then again, things were always immature with Wayne.

"_Wayne_…" Beatrice said with annoyance only skin deep.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Wayne said, cupping a hand around his ear. "You want to do _what_ in my room later?"

Beatrice stifled her smile with a shaky frown. The man was incorrigible.

Then she saw it. She should have known he was flirting with her like that for a reason. There was always a reason lately. Desiree was already on her way over. Wayne laughed as if he was playing a game, and acted as if the three of them were old friends.

"Ah, Desiree, just the woman I wanted to see."

Beatrice frowned at that. Why would he _want_ to see her?

"I was just telling Beatrice how I've already signed our divorce papers, and am just waiting on you. As you can guess, she's just thrilled."

Desiree frowned as if this was all news to her.

"I'm sure…"

"Wayne!" James said, running up through the hall, panting as if out of breath. "Can I have a minute? It's… It's important."

"Sure thing," Wayne said, stealing a kiss on Beatrice's cheek. She blushed at this, as James seemed disturbed by it, then watched Wayne walk off with him. She came to realize the fact that Wayne had left her alone with Desiree. Again. The two girls observed one another in silence for many moments.

"Let me tell you one thing, and you'd best remember it," Desiree broke the quiet abruptly. "He's mine, and he always will be."

"I'm sorry," Beatrice said snottily, letting her temper get the better of her. "Who was it that Wayne just kissed? I think that was me."

Desiree snickered, shook her head, and smiled at Beatrice as if she pitied her immensely.

"Ah, my dear," she said with sorrow. "Wayne has kissed _many_ women… but _loved_ only _me_…"

Desiree whirled around and sashayed off with that accentuated swagger in her hips, a strut that caused Beatrice to second guess her confidence in Wayne. Again, she began to wonder if she was just another beautiful trophy to him, one that would be put on the shelf once earned. Why did Desiree have to be so damn beautiful? And why did she have to have so much history with Wayne? Beatrice tried to stray from the thought that Desiree must have surely slept with him, but it kept coming back up. Were Wayne's once deeply rooted feelings for her really all gone? She doubted it in her heart.

So Beatrice dealt with the problem as best she knew how. By pretending it was never there to begin with. She never cared for Wayne. Never have, and never will. It was time to stop being silly about this nonsense and move on with her life. That all there was to it.

-

"Meredith Slater, I presume," said a voice over the blonde woman's shoulder. She immediately slammed shut the book in which she had been writing: "Meredith Garwin" in for the past half hour.

"Whoa!" said the boy behind her, as he moved to the side. She knew who he was. There weren't many who didn't. It was Damien Roth. A senior, who went to that rival prep in Salem. How he had found her in this hole-in-the-wall diner, and why he would speak to her, was beyond her.

"Don't be so edgy," he finished, putting up his hands in surrender. He smiled sweetly as he pulled up a chair next to her and sat in it backwards. That was also a mystery. She had heard that Damien Roth was the biggest asshole on two legs, but the man staring at her seemed kind and friendly.

"I heard you like the Garwin boy," he said with chuckle. "I didn't realize it was obsession."

Meredith wrinkled her brow in a deep frown and gathered her things to go.

"No, wait!" Damien said, putting a gentle hand on her arm. "I didn't mean it like that, honest. I want to help you, really."

She looked at him skeptically.

"How can _you_ help _me_?"

"Let's just say," he said with another chuckle. "That I know things."

Meredith thought that sounded good enough to her.

"What's in it for you?"

"Plenty," Damien said with a confident smirk. "So are you game, or not?"

Meredith glared at him with her ever-present suspicion. No one gave something for nothing, but it seemed like a risk she was willing to take.

"What 'things' could you possibly know about Garwin that I don't already?"

Damien leaned close, an evil Joker smile spread on his conniving face.

"I know that his girlfriend is a dominatrix."

-

**Whew! Four love stories at once is tough! Please review.  
Signed,  
--RedRogue**


	19. Chapter 19: Delilah Exposed

**Chapter 19:**

-

"You WHAT?" Wayne spat in disbelief. James crumbled under his tone, fidgeting his feet in the grass. He suddenly wished he hadn't taken Wayne somewhere private to talk. Thankfully, there was the occasional passers-by out on the quad, where they stood.

"I don't know how it happened…" James said desperately. "Bee and I have always been great friends… something just clicked, is all."

Wayne stepped up to James's face.

"If you weren't one of my best friends I would _so _hurt you right now."

"Com'on, Wayne, I feel bad enough already. Why do you think I told you first? Besides, it's not like you could go for her _anyway_, Mr. Married Man."

"That is _completely_ not the point," Wayne said, thrusting an accusing finger at him. "I've been after Bee since birth."

"Can't say the same for her."

Jimmy spotted Glenn making his way over, but both boys ignored their short friend.

"Low blow, Jimmy," Wayne warned. "You're treading on thin ice with hot blades…"

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" Glenn greeted them cheerfully.

"What, if you can't have her _no_ one can?" James snapped.

Glenn, sensing fireworks, immediately directed his gaze elsewhere, saying:

"_Wow_, look at that fine tree over there…"

"Dammit, Wayne," James went on as if Glenn never even existed. "I don't need yours or _any_one's permission but Beatrice's! So just back off!"

Wayne finally resorted to shoving his friend.

"_You_ back off!"

James looked shocked that Wayne would have the gall to choose violence on _him_. Not one to be overpowered, James shoved him back. Glenn immediately rushed over to stop the inevitable.

"Guys, GUYS!" he protested. "Let the lady choose, huh?"

Wayne and James both seemed to think that was a fair idea.

"Yeah, we'll let her choose," Wayne said threatening. "I'll charm the socks off her. Just don't cry too much when she chooses _me_."

"Oh, yeah?" James countered. "Too bad I have the advantage… you know, being MINUS the ball and CHAIN!"

Wayne turned his back on him and stormed off.

"Yeah, we'll see, Jimmy, we'll certainly see."

-

Rosalind took a big bite out of her hamburger at lunch the next day. Glenn was currently sitting across from her Indian-style on the bench with a baby-name book, reading in deep concentration.

"I feel like I've turned into the peacekeeper," Glenn complained. "All my friends have gone bananas."

"Love does strange things," Rosalind said with a sweet smile. "At least from what I've seen. Who knew I'd find help with my situation in such an unlikely place as you?"

"Who knew, indeed," Glenn said absentmindedly. "How about Ashley?"

"Too common."

"Serene?"

"Too obscure."

"Jacqueline."

"Too French."

Glenn lowered the book from his eyes.

"Well, what would _you_ suggest, Rosie?"

"Maybe you shouldn't read that in public," Rosie said, glancing over her shoulder nervously. "Someone might see."

"So?"

Rosie cast him a look, as if he should know the answer already himself.

"_Sooo--_ I don't want to be known as the knock-up."

"But it wasn't your fault…?" Glenn asked in genuine confusion. "Rape-pregnancy isn't the same thing as getting knocked-up."

"It's all the same to them," Rosie muttered. "I'm just not ready to be exposed yet. They'll know soon enough anyway, when I start to show."

Glenn conceded to her wishes, and stuffed the book back into his bag.

"As you wish, my dear."

Rosalind decided it was time for a change of subject, and glanced around the room for inspiration. She saw Joe, sitting at a table alone with a strange blonde.

"Joe seems pretty happy," Rosalind pointed out.

"Yeah, the happiest I've ever seen him," Glenn agreed. "I hope it lasts. No one deserves happiness more than him."

-

Delilah stroked Joe's hand affectionately as Joe finished up his lunch. They sat in silence together, something they often did, with words flowing in the air around them that they could only pick up on. It was a mutual understanding, deepness they could solely decipher. Joe wouldn't have it any other way.

"So you never told me what you wanted for your birthday?" she stated. "Three days away and I still haven't gotten you anything."

Joe shrugged and smiled at his girl.

"I'm sure you'll think of something."

"I'm afraid for your Ascension," Delilah said. "You seem tense about it too."

Joe sighed.

"It's my dad. I have a feeling he has something phenomenal planned… big in a _bad_ way."

"You're paranoid," Delilah hugged his arm reassuringly. "Whatever it is, I'll make it worth your while in the end."

"Ooh," Joe said, his eyebrows shooting up at her hints. "Does dear Delilah have something phenomenal planned _herself_?"

"Let's just say, it'll be a night you won't forget."

"Those plans will have to be postponed," a voice said in front of them. Both Joe and Delilah turned to see Meredith leaning her weight on the table, her hands planted on either wide of Joe's plate. Her low cut dress made her chest directly in Joe's line of sight.

"You'll dump the lady now, or later," she went on. "Your choice."

Joe smirked at her threats, suspecting they were empty.

"Good one, Meredith. And I'll break the Covenant up while I'm at it. I tried to be patient, but you're _really_ starting to get annoying. I suggest you find someone else to latch onto. It'll do you good."

He got up to leave, deciding the conversation was over.

"I gotta hit the library before it closes," he said, pecking Delilah on the cheek as he grabbed his jacket. "I'll catch you later."

"Always," Delilah agreed.

Meredith folded her arms and raised an eyebrow at this, hating the fact that they weren't taking her seriously. She scowled at Delilah as she also made to leave.

"Tramp," Meredith mumbled at her back.

Delilah stopped, and turned to face her.

"What did you call me?"

"I know what you are," Meredith said, getting in her face. "And soon, everyone else will too."

Meredith suddenly jumped on the nearest table.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" she waved her arms to be sure of it. Delilah stood still, paralyzed in shock.

"Oh, my God…" she breathed in horror.

Meredith didn't know… she couldn't know… could she?

People around began to murmur amongst themselves, halting whatever they were doing to pay attention.

"This girl right here--" Meredith said. "This one right here—ladies and gentlemen… I give you the WHORE for HIRE!"

Off near the exit of the cafeteria, Joe stopped immediately in his tracks.

The murmurs turned into gasping hisses, whispers in shock. Delilah hid her face and began to rush from the room.

"Don't believe me?" Meredith said. "I'll prove it."

Suddenly she jumped off the table and grabbed at Delilah. With a few swift jerks, she yanked Delilah's long black coat right off her back, revealing it all, the netted tights, the skintight vinyl, even the small whip at her hips. The room fell silent. Joe dropped everything and ran full speed in their direction.

"That's right," Meredith assured her audience. "Delilah the slut… or should I say Roxanne? That's your whore name, isn't it, Delilah? Does that name make them more turned on, or what?"

Meredith stood victoriously beside her work, her hand on her hips and her face twisted into a crooked smirk. Delilah shamefully tried to cover herself with her hands, her eyes filling with tears.

"DAMN you, Meredith!" Joe snapped at her, snatching Delilah's jacket from her evil clutches and draping it over his girlfriend's shoulders.

"It's okay, Delilah," Joe whispered in her ear. "We'll get out of here."

He held her close to his chest, shooting Meredith one more harsh glare before herding Delilah out of sight.

Meredith dropped her shoulders in surprise. Joe _knew_? And he still _dated_ that slut? She had imagined this going quite a bit differently in her head. Now, Joe hated her even more than before. What a disaster.

At least one good thing came out of it: the whole school knew what Delilah was, and Joe would always be known for dating the harlot. Their relationship would be in dangerous waters from now on, for sure.

-

**Please review.  
Signed,  
--RedRogue**


	20. Chapter 20: Joe's Final Secret

**A/N: Finally! The secret that some of you have been waiting ages for: What _did _happen to Joe anyway? Read on and find out. :)**

**-**

**Chapter 20:**

-

Joe set his bag down and sat next to his girlfriend, his arms still wrapped around her like a human coat. Her actual coat was back firmly in place, with every buckle fastened. Every inch of risque clothing had been covered. Even still, she was still whimpering in the shock and shame of it all. The entire school had seen her for what she was. Joe had called in her work and paid for the rest of her night with him.

"I'm so sorry," he lamented, his eyes clenched shut in the purest of empathy. "I shouldn't have... I could have..."

"It was bound to happen," Delilah assured him with a sniff. "I'm surprised I lasted all the way to senior year with my secret. But to have them find out like that is just... horrible."

She began to fish through her coat pockets for a cigarette, before Joe held her hands still.

"Time to quit," he told her. She smirked at him through her tear-streaked face.

Joe frowned in anger at Meredith, who had now become the most hated being alive. _Well, almost,_ he thought, spotting Damien and his Concordat cronies wandering onto the campus, probably here to check up on his sister. Joe let out a groan at their horrendous timing.

"Hey, Garwin!" Damien called over. "I came over as soon as I heard!"

"Good news travels fast," Delilah mumbled, but Joe just held her tighter to his chest. He had known Damien long enough to know his word battle was just beginning.

"Word on the street is," Damien went on. "That your little lady friend is a--"

"--Move along, Roth," Joe commanded boldly, nodding him off to a certain direction.

"So do you pay her by the day or by the hour?" Sean chimed in too. "Tell me; I'm curious."

Joe was on his feet by now.

"What did I _SAY_? Get the hell _out_ of here!"

"It's a free campus, Garwin," Damien huffed. "We can do what we want."

"Not like you're going to fight back anyway, ain't that right?" Sean said, up to Joe's face now. He gave Joe a good shove, and Delilah gasped. Joe frowned, but stood motionless.

"Defend your girl's, honor, Garwin," Damien taunted. "What are you waiting for?"

Joe said nothing.

"You know he won't _fight_, Damien," Sean said, though his eyes directed his statement more towards Joe. "He's a pasifist now... he's sworn _off_ fighting..."

"You know, you used to be the best of us all," Damien scoffed. "Now you won't even lift a finger to defend your whore. What a _waste_..."

"I wasn't the best," Joe argued. "I was arrogant, just like you."

"This guy has more power than my two buddies _combined_," Damien explained to Delilah. "The one time some guy manages a cheap shot on him, its the freakin' end of the world."

"Damien," Joe shook his head. "I'm not going to rise to your stupid baiting. Just go."

"Still crying over your little sister, Garwin?"

"Pathetic," Blake piped up.

Joe's eyes flamed at this, but still he would not fight.

"_Go_," he growled as if it was his last warning. "I'm not going to tell you again."

Delilah could tell they feared Joe, even though they tried not to appear so. Their eyes told all. They held empty confrontation, a fight they could easily start but not easily finish. Something told Delilah that they had crossed Joe before, with painful results, and didn't dare try again.

Damien scowled, but nodded at Delilah once flirtatiously, then took his leave. His cronies followed close at his heels, scampering off to wreak havoc elsewhere.

"Wow," Delilah said. "I didn't think they'd leave so--"

Delilah cut herself off with a gasp, as Joe suddenly dropped to his knees.

"Joe!" she exclaimed, dropping down next to him to see what was the matter. His eyes were filled with tremendous grief, more than he seemed able to bear. "Joe, talk to me!"

"I..." he breathed, his eyes cast to the sky. He said nothing more.

"Joe," she whispered in his ear, fearing his mind was falling over the edge. "Joe, I'm going to take you for a walk. Then I want you to tell me everything."

-

Evelyn walked through the halls alone, back to her dorm. It had been a long day of tedious homework in the library, and she couldn't wait for bed. Lazily she tried to find the keyhole for her key, already half asleep.

That's when she saw it.

It was small, barely the size of a ping pong ball. It was a flower bud. There was a small card tied to it's stem, that had words written in scrawly pen: "I'll always love you."

Evelyn couldn't help but blush at that. Who in the world would sent her a secret admirer note? Her heart froze at the possibility that it was James. Who else was there? She had a few ex boyfriends, mostly jocks, but none of whom would be so romantic and thoughtful. Maybe James wanted to prove to her that even through this Beatrice nonsense, his heart still belonged to her. It was a comforting thought.

-

Joe and Delilah walked in silence for a long while, recovering from all the afternoon's events. They both knew where they were headed, even without saying. They were off to the forest, to their sacred haven, away from the troubles of Spenser.

Finally, as sunset came upon them in their long walk, and at last they came into the trees, Joe opened his mouth to speak.

"It was about two years ago," Joe said in a low, defeated voice. "Her name was Lucy. Little Lucy Garwin. She was a doll; blonde hair, ringlets, and these huge blue eyes... She was the family pride and joy."

He sighed, then continued:

"Back then, I lived for improving my Power... I got good. _Real_ good. Oath-takers came from miles around to get their butts handed to them by me. I wanted to be the best. I wanted them to know it. And pretty soon, they did. Then one day, I get a note in my locker, saying they found a revenge worse than death. I go to pick up my little sister from school that day, and she's missing. I hear this yell in a alley across the street. There were about twelve of them. They surrounded me, but in the beginning, I was holding my own... Then she called out for me... I can still hear her cries..."

Joe furrowed his brow tightly, but powered on through his pain. Delilah waited patiently with concern for what she was seeing and hearing.

"They had stabbed Lucy in the back... I remember seeing her little blue dress turned completely red. When she cried out they slit her vocal chords. That's when I stopped fighting back. They beat me to a pulp. I was hoping they would finish me off too, but they knew what they were doing when they kept me alive. They were right. It was a vengeance worse than death ever since."

Joe stopped walking as they finally reached their destination. He sat with her on a large boulder next to the stream, and sighed once more. He set his eyes on the weeping willows, as they flowed in the twilight's breeze.

"I've lived with this guilt ever since. I blame myself, and so does my father."

"But you can't!" Delilah insisted, putting her hand firmly on his cheek and making his eyes lock onto hers. "You can't have foreseen something like that, Joe. You're only blaming yourself because your father doesn't know where to place his pain. He wants something to blame, to make himself feel better."

Her face folded into sorrow and pity.

"All father's love their sons," she assured him. "He will remember it someday."

"Delilah," Joe said, so seriously he sounded almost angry. "I'm in love with you."

"I know," she said, kissing him just as seriously. "I'm pretty smitten with you myself."

"I intend to marry you."

Delilah pulled away in surprise.

"Sure..." she agreed cautiously.

"I'm not kidding. After I Ascend, I'm going to ask my father for his blessing. Whether he loves me or not, he must give me this one thing."

"Then," Delilah said with a slowly reappearing smile. "After you're all finished, you come here. I'll be waiting for you."

She leaned close to his ear, and said in a voice so faint he could barely hear:

_"Be sure to bring a blanket..."_

Joe's brow shot up as he realized what she was implying, then nodded agreeably.

He wouldn't miss it for the world.

-

**Please review.  
Signed,  
--RedRogue**


	21. Chapter 21: First Ascension

**Chapter 21:**

-

Wayne yawned widely in fatigue at the day's events, as he walked with Glenn down the hall. Glenn seemed equally tired, about ready to collapse and barely having energy enough to make it back to his room. P.E. with Mr. Horn had been murder today. Glenn was not really much of an athlete, and P.E. had always exploited this to the fullest.

"How's the knock-up?" Wayne asked as he stretched out his arms. Glenn frowned at his friend's choice of words.

"Her name happens to be _Rosie_, and her and the baby are doing better than you."

"_Everybody's_ doing better than me," Wayne agreed. "I haven't had me a good make-out session in _days_. This James thing is causing my edge to grow dull."

"You're just afraid of competition," Glenn shot back.

Wayne passed by the school's bulletin board as they turned a corner. He stopped to give the sign-up sheets a glance over.

"Speaking of competition…" Wayne added on. "What do you think of joining something to get out of P.E.?"

Glenn looked the board over too.

"Football isn't really for me," Glenn stated.

"Well, swimming is too wet for me," Wayne put in. "How about soccer?"

"That's Roth's sport," Glenn reminded him. "You'll have to compete against his school."

Wayne's eyes lit up with a renewed excitement.

"Really, now?"

"Wayne…" Glenn sighed with frustration. "Why do you always go looking for trouble?"

"Hey," Wayne argued. "Trouble is attracted to me like the ladies, my friend. I don't look for it, it just comes to--"

Wayne stopped talking abruptly when he looked down the dorm hall. Glenn followed his gaze. Desiree was waiting by Wayne's door, wearing only a very short baby blue bathrobe. Her hand was on her hip, and she was looking hungrily toward Wayne, whose mouth had suddenly gone dry.

"I see what you mean," Glenn said with wide eyes. "Trouble, and ladies, just comes to you."

Wayne then cursed and looked for the nearest fire exit. That's when Desiree waved over for him to come.

"Wayne, honey!" she called. "I've been waiting for you for ages. Where have you been?"

"God, she's at it again," Wayne hissed, grabbing his friend by the collar. "I need help, Glenn! I need to be celibate! I gotta prove my fidelity to Bee. _Help me_!"

"So walk away," Glenn shrugged. "It's not hard. You just use your feet."

"Have you _seen_ her?" Wayne insisted. "I mean, her name says it all: Desiree is just 'desire' with a little 'yay!' at the end." He shook Glenn some in his fervor. "For God's sake, I'm WEAK, Glenn!"

"If you want to prove your faithfulness," Glenn said, prying Wayne's hands off him. "Then prove it. You shouldn't need my help."

Wayne watched Glenn walk away as if his friend was leaving him to die.

"Oh, Wayne, honey!" Desiree called again. "I need you to help me with something…"

Wayne looked back to the ill-fated hallway, and that infamous woman that would surely bring about the end of him.

_Just walk away_, he repeated Glenn's words in his mind. He had to remember Beatrice.

Desiree began to walk toward Wayne with foul intentions. Wayne frowned, concentrating hard on getting his feet to move. They were not listening. Why wouldn't they listen? Because the temptation was too much. This beautiful woman, barely clothed, walking with such a promise in her eyes…

Suddenly, Glenn's hand reached for his sleeve and yanked him out of the hall, saying:

"Oh, com'_on_!"

-

Joe led the other boys through the field to the house in the distance… their larger meeting place, only reserved for the biggest of issues or the specialist of occasions… like Ascensions. He hadn't spoke throughout the entire trek through the field, and the boys didn't force him, probably figuring that he was fighting nerves.

Oh, Joe was nervous, but not for the Ascension to come upon him in the next twenty minutes. He was nervous for the question he was going to present to his father tonight. For his blessing upon his marriage to the greatest beacon of light his life had ever known. He couldn't wait until this was all over and done with, so he could rush into her waiting arms in their secret sanctum in the woods. The second the ceremony was over he was going to go to her, and not leave her until the morning demanded it.

Joe entered bravely, his head held high and proud to his disrespecting father. As was custom, he stood in the center of the room, upon a circular stone table, waiting for the Ascension to come. His legs were spread, his arms interlaced behind his back. The other elders recited some meaningless rants from the Book of Damnation, as also was tradition. All Covenant and Concordat members were present, as was some few family.

A few more minutes, and it would all be done. It wasn't long before his real birthday celebration would begin.

"Look at him," Damien hissed to Sean. "It's like he thinks he so above us just because he's gets to Ascend first."

Joe couldn't wait any longer. He ignored Damien's comments, and spoke up for himself.

"Father," he interrupted the reciting of the Book to speak his peace. "I have to ask something of you."

"Not now, Joseph," his father snapped. "You know better."

"It can't wait…!" Joe insisted boldly.

"Hold it," his father motioned to the other Elders. "What is it?"

"I wish to ask for a certain woman's hand tonight. I know according to tradition that I must have your blessing, so I am asking for it."

"Wow," Damien piped up. "You want to _marry_ the whore, huh?"

Glenn gasped so abruptly he began to choke, while James's eyes grew wide and Wayne frowned in displeasure. Joe shot Damien a death glare so hot that could have melted a glacier.

"What's this?" Joe's father sat up straighter in his stone seat. "A whore? Explain, Joseph! Is he speaking the truth?"

"She's…" Joe turned his head in angry shame. "It is only half the truth."

"My son is ten minutes away from his Ascension," his father boomed. "And he dares ask me for the hand of a harlot?!"

The other elders frowned in disapproval.

"Father--" Joe protested.

"Never!" he went on. "Never will I approve of such indecency. Surely someday you will get over this madness and find someone more suitable."

Joe ground his teeth, knowing better than to argue further though it pained him to hold back from shouting in rage. Damien raised his hand.

"Can I say something?" he asked without waiting to be called on.

"You've said enough," Joe growled through his teeth.

Damien spoke anyway.

"I know of a woman who is madly in love with Joe."

Every member of the current Covenant exchanged glances with one another, then shot looks of warning to Damien, as if to command: "Don't you dare say it…"

"This beautiful, perfectly nice woman could expose the Covenant if she wished… but is willing to keep her mouth shut for a certain price of which you can surely guess."

Damien cast his rotten gaze to Joe, grinning like a madman.

"She is a dear friend of mine, by the name of Meredith Slater. I'm quite sure Joe and her will be very happy together… She was hoping to be married to him by the end of the month, as a matter of fact."

"What are you, her lawyer?" Wayne sneered.

Joe's father didn't take long to consider this, writing it all down on a piece of parchment to seal the fact.

"So ordered."

"NO!" James shouted, but Joe raised a hand to calm his friend. The clouds began to gather and thunder upon the imminent Ascension, making their cavern shake in response.

James glared daggers at Damien, but the hated boy just smiled back as if to say: "I win!" Glenn put his hand on James shoulder before he could do something rash.

"There's nothing we can do," Glenn said to James, trying to be reasonable though it boiled him inside too. "Let it go."

James looked at Joe, who was standing on his pedestal with his eyes to the floor, his shoulders scrunched to his neck, his fists tightly clenched. Something quieted inside James at this sight… because something told him Joe would handle this himself this time.

"Father…" Joe breathed through a tense jaw. "For once in my life… allow me happiness… just once…"

"This woman you seek… she has been tainted, and we cannot be positive she can keep the bloodline pure."

Joe, for the first time in his life, had reached the boiling point beyond his capability to contain, and he shouted very suddenly in an outburst of rage:

"BULLSHIT!"

His fellow Covenant members were frozen with shock, for Joe ever losing his nerve, especially to an Elder, was unheard of. His father did not appreciate such an outburst, but held his tongue for a moment, as Joe lifted into the air. His time of Ascension had come at last. Lightning entered the cavern, focusing on the pedestal. Joe screamed in pain, his eyes clenched closed.

"Joseph Garwin," his father growled over the noise of the lightning. "You will obey me, because you chose to save your place in this sanctuary. You gave away your right to have what you want."

"NOO!" Joe shouted through his pain.

"You do not deserve happiness anyway!" his father shouted, rising to his feet. The other Elders tried to calm him without success. "Go against my command again, I will banish you from this town, this entire state, and make you leave everything you know! If you show yourself unable to keep yourself from distraction, I will dispose of that distraction. I forbid you to ever see this harlot again."

Joe dropped to the ground on his knees, his head hanging in defeat. His time of protest was over. He knew this was a battle he could not dream of winning. His anger was still present, though not entirely evident to anyone but those who knew him well. He breathed heavily through his exertions, speaking calmly and slowly once more.

"I will do as you will, my elder," he panted. "For that is all you have become to me. You disown me as your son, I disown you as my father."

He rose to his feet, and looked to his Covenant brothers. Each one stared back at him with enormous pity in their eyes.

"Let's go home."

"But what about--" James began, wondering if Joe had forgotten his big night with Delilah.

Joe looked at James with anger, and James shut his mouth quickly in understanding. There wasn't going to be any night with Delilah. Not tonight. Not ever.

-

Delilah glanced at her watch for the thousandth time. She straightened the crumpled corner of the blanket. She glanced around the woods for any sign of him. She smoothed out her satin dress, and rubbed her arm for warmth in the cold breeze. Then she glanced at her watch again. Where was he?

-

Please review.  
Signed,  
--RedRogue


	22. Chapter 22: Beatrice's Choice

**Chapter 22:**

-

Beatrice set her bag down beside a bench table at lunch, sitting across from James like she usually did. Her concerned eyes were on Joe, who wasn't eating, only sitting next to James with a stern expression on his already harsh features. He stared out the tall multi-paned window with utter hatred, and Beatrice was afraid to ask.

"I take it the Ascension didn't go well?" she guessed with an 'I'm so sorry' tone.

"The Ascension went fine," James explained for Joe, who hadn't spoken since it all transpired. "It was the rest of the night that didn't."

"I'd ask what you mean…" Beatrice sighed. "If there wasn't a very distressed blonde in a long black coat headed this way right now."

Joe didn't move, or even flinch. He just stared out that window. Delilah marched all the way up until she was directly behind him. Figuring he just didn't notice her, she tapped his shoulder.

"Joe…" she said. "You going to tell me what happened?"

James and Beatrice looked to Joe to see what he would reply. Joe still did not move a muscle, his eyes locked intensely on the window. Even though his stare was cold… there was now a trace of pain in their undertones as well.

"Joe?" Delilah said with worry. She tried to make light of it with a joke. "Could you at least 'Charade' it? 'Two words'… 'Sounds like'… _Any_thing?"

He was like a Garwin statue. So, she tapped him again.

"Joe--"

He grabbed her so fast James didn't even know he had moved until he saw Joe's hands firmly grasped around Delilah's wrist. Then Joe closed his eyes and kissed her hand gently, as one would kiss a lover goodbye… which was probably the exact action he was performing. Delilah looked to James for an explanation. James frowned at her with pity, and she got the message quickly.

"No…" she breathed. She whipped her eyes to Joe again, who had let go of her hand and was starting to gather his things to go.

"No!" she exclaimed, grabbing at his arm. "Don't do this, Joe!"

Her yells only tortured him more. She ran after his brisk march until they reached the hall.

"Where are you going?" she begged. "Talk to me, please!"

"God damn it, Ly!" Joe shouted, halting abruptly and throwing frustrated hands into the air. He looked around to see if anyone was watching him, then spoke:

"It's over… That's it-- Plain and simple. Don't speak to me again, for both our sakes."

"You can't let them control you. You have a right to live how you want to live--!"

"Stop!" Joe shouted so that it echoed through the halls and students began to stare. "Just stop it!"

"But--"

"Be SILENT!" Joe boomed with rage.

"NO!" Delilah shouted right back. "It's not fair, for Chrissake! All my life I thought people would only love me if I sold it to them. You made me change my mind about love, Joe, and don't you take that _away_ from me!"

Joe reached his hand into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He grabbed her hand and put a wad of cash into it.

"There," he stated blatantly. "Now I'm just like everyone else."

With that he stormed off.

He would not cry. Crying was for people with a right to feel… which was something he no longer possessed. Even still, a single warm tear streaked his face.

He may not have the right to feel anymore… but he sure did feel a lot anyway.

-

Wayne stood in line for his lunch behind Glenn, searching the crowd for Beatrice. He spotted her at their usual table by the big window, talking deeply with James about something.

"Ah, hell," Wayne grumbled. Glenn looked to see what he was griping about, and noticed Beatrice too. He might have known.

"Looks like Jimmy's ahead of your game, there, Wayne," Glenn taunted with a smile. Secretly, inside he kind of hoped that James would win this girl. Beatrice was like a sister to him, and he knew Wayne would only hurt her. James was solid, and a genuinely nice guy. Though, he would never admit all this to Wayne, or his passionate roommie would have his head.

"Bad-- bad…" Wayne muttered quickly, as the Beatrice leaned closer to James. Glenn looked just in time to see Beatrice put her hand on James with intense concern. Wayne didn't approve of this one bit.

"BAD!" Wayne declared, shoving his tray into Glenn's stomach and taking off in their direction.

-

"You can't control the rules any more than Joe can," Beatrice comforted her friend. "Joe knows what he's doing. He's a strong guy. He'll find a way through this somehow."

"I just can't stand to see him like this… _again_," James sighed. "I was really hoping one thing would go right for him."

"Something tells me… it still might," Beatrice said, putting her hand gently on James's, in order to give him added reassurance. When she noticed him staring at her hand on his, and going a bit red, she jerked it away promptly.

"Jimmy…?" she breathed in confusion. "Are you--?"

"—You wanna go out with me?" James interrupted quickly, practically yelling it at her.

"What?" she said, even more confused than before. "What are you saying? Take a minute to listen to yourself… I mean, you have Evelyn. You've always loved her… and we're just friends… Just really close friends, you know that."

"Yeah…" James agreed with an understanding nod. Unfazed, he then asked again: "Do you wanna go out with me?"

At overhearing this, Wayne stopped walking several steps away from his destination to listen intently for Beatrice's answer. She didn't seem to see him standing a small distance behind James.

"Well, then…" Beatrice said obligingly. "I'd love to go out with you, Jimmy."

"Aw, hell to the NO!" Wayne burst out behind James. He finished his trek over to their table and hit James upside the head. "What's the matter with you!"

Surprised, James winced at the sudden blow.

"Ow! What?!"

"What you suddenly goin' after MY woman for?" Wayne demanded, then hit him again.

"Ow! Hey!" James protested. Wayne hit him once more.

"Shut up," Wayne commanded. "Bee, what's this shmoe got that I don't?"

Beatrice folded her arms.

"Fidelity… The ability to have a monogamous relationship… My trust? Take your pick."

"Completely overrated," Wayne assured her. "You're too spirited for Jimmy. You'll get _bored_! I give you a week."

"Wayne!" Beatrice scolded as if ready to explode.

"Alright fine," Wayne backed off. "I'll be generous. Just to spite me you'll go a month. At most."

Wayne closed his eyes just as the flying fruit punch drenched his front. Beatrice slammed the cup back down on its place upon the table.

"Are you going to listen now, man whore?" Beatrice snapped icily. "Go snuggle up to one of your many girlfriends and leave me and Jimmy be. Got that?"

Wayne ran his hand over his now wet and sticky face, then flicked the red liquid off of his fingers. He pursed his lips tightly together in contempt.

"Got it."

-

Glenn walked to Rosie's room, his backpack slung over his shoulder and a lightfooted step. He was particularly happy today, simply because he was thankful that he and his girlfriend did possess the drama or the complications that his other Covenant members were currently undergoing. It put a smile on his face to possess the knowledge that he, the shy, grade-grubbing, 'never-gets-the-girl' one of the group… was the only one currently with a steady girlfriend. Not even the dirty looks he got from fellow student members for having a pregnant girlfriend could bring him down.

But his grin suddenly vanished at the sight of his girlfriend sitting on the floor against the wall in an abandoned hallway. Her face was in her hands and she was openly weeping. Glenn dropped his bags and raced to her side, dropping to his knees so quickly he slid on the tile a bit.

"What happened to the baby?" he pressed worriedly. She shook her head, trying to reel back her sobs long enough to talk.

"Rosie?" Glenn urged. "What happened?"

"The baby's fine…" she sniffed. He let his shoulders relax, sighing in slight relief.

"It's my… my parents…" she went on. Glenn began to understand even before she finished explaining. "They're coming down from Boston to see me. I haven't told them…"

"Oh, com'on," Glenn said encouragingly, helping himself to a seat next to her. "Just tell them what happened. They'll understand."

"They won't believe me," Rosie said. "I defied them for dating Damien in the first place… for all they know, I still AM dating him… they'll never believe that this wasn't my fault."

Glenn frowned thoughtfully. Rosie sniffed again, feeling helpless to stop the imminent disowning surely to come from her parents.

"They're going to hate me…" Rosie let out another few drops of tears. "A single mother at eighteen? I was such a good kid in their eyes…"

Glenn gulped, and sought her gaze.

"Well, what if you weren't a single mother?"

She stopped crying and looked up at him curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Glenn said. "I said I was going to be here for you. I meant it. I don't plan on ever leaving you… So…"

Rosie looked at him then like he had just transformed into a tarantula.

"You're not saying…?"

"Why not just tell them we're married already?" Glenn finished.

-

**Please review.  
Signed,  
--RedRogue**


	23. Chapter 23: To Trust

**Chapter 23:**

-

Joe loosened his collar, and frowned at the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach. He gripped the flower stem tighter in his left hand, and with his right, he let his knuckles linger by the wood grain of the dorm door. He just couldn't bring himself to knock, because he knew what laid beyond. He had to stop being immature and accept it. He gulped back his strong displeasure inside his throat, sucked in that unwillingness inside his stomach, and let his fist lightly tap that ominous door.

Meredith opened it with a smirk, knowing she had committed evil to him, but in the end had gotten exactly what she had wanted.

"Hi," she said very casually, still sizing up his attitude. She snatched the daffodil out of his hand.

"How sweet— a dead plant." She then smelled it, and set threw it aside. She sized him up once more, and smirked again.

"You are so hot…" she said in a deep voice. "And so mine… Damien is the best ever."

"_Damien_…?" Joe growled. "That man will get his dues someday…"

"You want to come inside?" Meredith piped up, grabbing his newly loosened collar and tightening it up again to the point that it hurt.

"I thought we were going _out_…" Joe said, his left eyebrow raising in suspicion as he gently pushed her hands away from his neckline.

"It can wait," she said sharply. "We're getting married in a month… why not have some fun?"

"Let me get this straight," Joe said, taking a step back. "You plot with my bitter enemy to tear me away from the best thing that's ever happened to me, to make me marry _you_— a woman that I barely know, much less am in any way attracted to— and now you expect me to _sleep_ with you too?"

Meredith stuck out her hip and placed an annoyed hand on it.

"I don't see what the problem is."

"Forget it," Joe said, waving his hand and taking his leave.

"Kiss me goodbye, Joseph!" she commanded in the sharp voice she forever bore. Joe kept right on walking.

"You forget that I have the control now!" she called after him. "I can call your dear daddy and make him kill your little girlfriend!"

That made Joe stop. He turned back around to face her, his hatred for the conniving girl only growing.

"Oh yes," she went on. "I heard about your little 'chat' with her yesterday. That's strike one. All it takes is one phone call, and she is _finished_, mister."

She seemed so proud of her evilness. It made Joe sick to his stomach.

"_Kiss_… _Me_…" she commanded again.

Joe scowled, and remained motionless for several moments. Meredith waited patiently, knowing she had him between a rock and a hard place. Eventually, he strolled back over to her, and kissed her lightly on the lips. She grabbed his face to make it last, but he yanked away too soon.

"Good _night_," he said with utter loathing, then walked away, and didn't stop until he reached the refuge of his Cobra, then reared up the engine to speed home.

-

Evelyn sighed in deep refreshment as she got out of the shower. She always loved the feeling of being clean, fresh out of the bath. The alone time also gave her time to think and dwell on recent events. She had just heard that James and Beatrice were now an item, and she wasn't quite sure how she felt about it. She had always been in love with James, which is why she had always turned down the jocks and the biker boys to save herself just for him… but he was always so shy, so nervous… And just when they were making a breakthrough, he starts dating someone else. It made her feel so rejected, so second fiddle.

She reached for her towel, but gasped when she saw another rose sitting on top… a small note attached to it, just like last time. That was not there when she came in; she was sure of it. Whoever her secret admirer was, he had been here while she was in the shower.

She glanced over the note to read it's poorly scrawled wording.

"_I'm here for you."_

She snickered. No, he wasn't. He didn't even have the guts to show himself. Evelyn snorted in contempt and threw the rose, and the note, in the trash.

-

James twirled his fork in his pasta and brought it to his lips, having firmly and utterly deciding on the fact that there was no way to eat spaghetti with dignity. He was trying hard to be a clean and proper date for Beatrice, though he now wondered why he was trying so hard. They had always gone to dinner with one another, even to fancy restaurants such as this, since James could more than afford it… but only as friends. Coming here to this romantic setting seemed so different when they were more than friends. Beatrice must've sensed his discomfort, and set her hand on his in an attempt to make him calm down.

"Relax, Jimbo," she commanded him. "It's just any other day. I'm not judgmental; you know that."

"I'm glad you said yes, Bee," James admitted. "But you have to let me do this ri--"

Then an entire glob of noodles then fell to his lap. James frowned at the red sauce and pasta lying right on his crotch, slightly in shock at this sudden development. This sent Beatrice into an uncontrolled fit of laughter. She laughed so hard she choked on her own saliva, but her laughs still prevailed.

"It's not that funny," James muttered. This made Beatrice only laugh more.

"Yes, it is," she retorted between chuckles. She took a deep breath and said with a smile: "You wanna get out of here?"

James sighed, in what he realized was relief.

"_Yes_."

-

"It's not so bad, really!" Beatrice assured James as they walked along a beach pier, as she examined James's wet groin area from what used to be a sauce stain, but now what simply a wet patch from water and bathroom soap.

James laughed it off, knowing that he would be appalled at the night's events… had it been with any other girl. He was glad that the girl had been Beatrice.

Beatrice noticed the sincerity in James's eyes when he looked upon her. It was a look of such appreciation that it touched her heart to its core.

"Jimmy," she said, stopping their walk and going to the nearest pier fencing. She overlooked the ocean for several moments before continuing. "I've been wondering for a while now… what about Evelyn?"

James turned his eyes away from her and stared at the ocean with her, not answering her question.

"I mean," she went on. "You've been crushing on her for so _long_… this thing for me seemed to come out of nowhere."

"I've been wondering about that myself," James admitted. "But I realized something…"

Beatrice turned to lean her side on the railing, giving him her full attention.

"When I'm around Evelyn," he said. "I get so nervous, all tongue-tied… I can't say or do anything right… and that's _sweet_ and all, because I do like her a lot… but then I realized something else."

Beatrice cocked her head in interest.

"That I'm more comfortable around you than anyone I know. I'm not nervous, or self-conscious, or worry about anything but both of us having a good time… I can tell you anything and not think about judgment. And that, to me, is sweeter than anything else."

Beatrice nodded, and rubbed his back.

"I feel the same way, Jimmy. I like knowing that I have someone I can trust. It's a good feeling. Unlike _some_ people I know…"

James frowned.

"You mean Wayne?"

Beatrice snorted.

"Could you not mention that putrid man in my presence? We're making that a law of our relationship, right now."

"You really like him, don't you?"

Beatrice hit James on the shoulder.

"What did I just _say_?"

"I have to know, Bee," he urged. "So that I can trust you as much as you trust me."

"Then listen close, Jimmy," Beatrice said. "I say in all mortal honesty, swearing on Lucy's grave… I hate the man. I hate him more than I hate any one of the Concordats, or school, or blondes, or brussel sprouts…"

"You hate him more than brussel sprouts?" James repeated in disbelief.

"Oh, yeah, completely," she assured him with a smile breaking through her serious expression. "Artichokes too."

"You swore…" James cautioned her. "You swore on Lucy's grave, now… that isn't a promise taken _lightly_. In this Covenant, that's the mother of all swears."

Beatrice smiled, and James smiled back, his grin only growing wider by the second. He took the opportunity to step closer to Beatrice, feeling as awkward as an ape but forcing through it. Then he leaned.

And he kissed her.

"I will fight to keep you, Bee… I swear it on Lucy's grave."

-

Rosalind's straightened Glenn's collar as they waited outside on the quad, watching the parking lot for Rosalind's parents. A cheap engagement stone was on each of their ring fingers. Glenn gulped nervously, but Rosalind patted him to tell him it would be okay.

The limousine finally came after what seemed like an eternity, yet an eternity too soon for Glenn.

The chauffeur got out of the driver's side, then went around to the door and opened it for Rosalind's parents. They stepped out with great dignity, first her tall, gray-haired father, then her stick thin, mousy-looking mother. Her father had a large, hooked cane in his hand, which Glenn greatly feared.

"Mommy!" Rosalind greeted, running up to her mother and throwing her arms around her neck. She did the same with the other men that stepped out the limo, which Glenn presumed were her brothers.

"Who's _this_ handsome man?!" her mother asked with excitement, as Glenn noticed that her father looked upon him with disapproval. Right away, Glenn stepped up to shake the woman's hand.

"Glenn Sims," he said tensely.

Instead, her father went out of his way to shake Glenn's hand first.

"Abraham Elias O' Hara the Fourth," he said firmly. Glenn nodded in understanding, and turned to finally shake Rosalind's mother's hand.

"And I'm Scarlett O'Hara," she said.

Glenn quirked an eyebrow, and Rosalind's mother burst out laughing. Rosalind's brothers joined in.

"It was a joke, my dear! Loosen up! Call me Abigail."

Glenn exchanged glances with Rosalind, who grinned shakily, trying to pass him encouragement that didn't exist.

"We still don't know who the hell this boy is," Rosalind's dad said with impatience.

"Mommy, Daddy," Rosalind said cautiously, stepping forward. "Glenn is… my husband."

Rosalind's dad then lifted his cane up as if in preparation to strike.

-

**Please review.  
Signed,  
--RedRogue**


	24. Chapter 24: Wayne Trap

**Chapter 24:**

-

Delilah timidly slid her books from her locker into her bag. Several whispers of girls passing by filled her ears, and she could only imagine they were talking about her, since giggles would always soon be followed by snide looks. And since Joe had so abruptly abandoned her in the time she needed him most, there was no one to stop their presecution. Boys she didn't even know would approach her with job offers, and girls would treat her as if she didn't deserve to be breathing their air. All in all, it was turning out to be the worst week of her life.

"So," another random boy leaned against the locker to the left of her, letting his buddies surround her. "My brother's having this bachelor party, and--"

"Beat it, hoodlum. I'm not a stripper."

"You're close enough, from what I hear."

"Then maybe someone had better rip your ears off," said a voice behind them. The brunette boy turned to see Joe standing behind them, his arms crossed in confrontation and his face daring them to say another word.

Taking the hint quickly, the boy tapped his friends, lowered his eyes and left.

"I'd say thanks," Delilah said, going beck to gathering her locker's contents. "But my curiousness is getting the better of me—So first, I'm going to ask what you're doing here."

"I'm sorry about what I said," Joe said very seriously, looking around to make sure no one was witnessing him speaking with his former girlfriend. "I'm just trying to protect you."

Delilah closed her locker, to reveal the word 'slut' spray painted in black across the front. Joe frowned at this, but said nothing.

"Uh huh, sure," Delilah said with a sigh. "The whole school finds out your girlfriend is the equivalent of a prostitute, you break up with her two days later and you expect me to believe that you were simply protecting me? You'll have to do better than that, Joe."

"Would you let me explain?" Joe asked in desperation.

She nodded understandingly, and let him say his peace.

"My father has banned you out of my life," Joe confessed. "By penalty of _death_, Ly. I'm not even allowed to be speaking with you at this very moment, and I have to marry Meredith in three weeks. I know what you're going through, because I feel it too."

Delilah sighed again.

"Then why are you talking to me now? You should go before you're caught."

"I had to make sure you knew why I'm doing this. I didn't want what I said the other day to be our last words to each other."

Delilah smiled at him as if he had said something very sweet, and looked upon him dotingly, and let her fingers graze his hair.

"Your blonde roots are starting to show."

"I've decided to stop dying it black. Someone said they'd like me better being true to my natural self."

"Maybe you should do that in all areas of your life…"

"I wish I could," Joe said, grabbing her by the cheeks. "It's _killing_ me, being apart from you. But by being with you, I'm killing _you_."

Delilah's eyes suddenly filled with extreme sadness, to the point of near tears.

"Do you understand me?" Joe said exasperatedly.

She nodded, and Joe embraced her.

"My moving to New York didn't come at a more convenient time."

Joe looked at her as if making sure she was serious. He then realized that she had just been gathering all her books when he had arrived. She was cleaning out her locker.

"I can't stand to be here in this Godforsaken town anymore," she explained. "And without you, it'll be Hell."

She stroked his face fondly, then kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome to send for me anytime you like. I'll be back when you're ready to have me… faster than you can say Mrs. Joseph Garwin."

Joe hung his head in grief, loving the sound of those words too much.

"This is for the best," he said, sounding as if he was trying to convince himself more than her.

"No, it isn't," she countered. "But we'll get through it anyway."

-

"MARRIED?" Rosalind's father huffed as her brothers held him back from attacking Glenn.

"Oh!" Rosalind's mother, Abigail, exclaimed as if offended, looking at Glenn in a whole new light. All was silent as she stepped up to Glenn, staring him over. Glenn gulped again, wondering if the older woman was going to slap him.

"Boy," she said seriously. "How old are you?"

"I'll be eighteen this year," Glenn answered quickly as if under an interrogator's spotlight.

"And your parents signed you permission for this marriage?"

"Yes."

"And how do you plan on supporting my daughter?"

"I'm an heir to a great fortune."

"And you love her?"

"Very much."

Suddenly Abigail smiled and held her arms open wide for him.

"Welcome to the family!" she cried, then embraced him. Rosalind's brothers slapped his back each in turn as well.

"_Abigail_!" Rosalind's father, Abraham, shouted in anger. "Don't _approve_ of this madness! We are going to city hall to get this annulled right _now_!"

"I won't!" Rosalind piped up. "Glenn is my husband now, and you're just going to have to accept it! Just give him a day, an _hour_! That's all it'll take for you to fall in love with him… as much as I have."

Rosalind looked upon Glenn with a sweet expression after she finished. Glenn returned it full force, his heart lurching at her beautiful bravery.

"Gag me," one brother spoke up, pointing a finger at his open mouth.

"Whatever," her father snorted. "Just get the pale-faced nerd into the car."

-

Wayne sat on the front stairs to the school, concentrating on a yellow flower he had grabbed off the nearest bush. A pile of stems and detached flower petals laid several feet below him on the grassy ground.

Then the cause of all his pain stepped out the front door, noticing him right away and hurrying to get past him. About halfway down the quad's winding path, Beatrice stopped, turned, and looked back at Wayne… who had not moved a muscle.

She took several more steps away from him, and looked back again. Still he concentrated on his dumb flower.

Fed-up with his odd behavior, she stormed back up to him and shoved him on the shoulder.

"Why aren't you following me and being obnoxious?"

"I'm too busy drowning in my sorrows," Wayne replied dramatically.

"What's wrong with you?" Beatrice demanded, slapping the flower out of his hand angrily. "Did you not notice I was there?"

"I always know when _you're_ near."

"Then WHAT?" Beatrice huffed, utterly flabbergasted.

"I thought you _wanted_ me to leave you alone?"

"People want a lot of things they will never get. I know this."

Wayne grinned up at Beatrice with a large smile.

"You _miss_ me following you around…!"

"Puh-lease," Beatrice scoffed. "Like I'd miss having _lice_ in my hair."

"You're already bored of Jimmy boy, huh?"

"_No_!" Beatrice countered. "He is ten times the man that you'll ever be, Wayne Parry!"

"How would you know?" Wayne pointed out. "You've never dated me."

"I don't date outside my species."

Wayne sighed, then grabbed her by the hand and pulled.

"Com'on," he commanded.

"What?! No!" Beatrice said, fighting his lead. "What are you doing?"

Wayne turned back to her with a face ready for negotiation.

"Just one date. One hour."

"No date, no hours—are you kidding? I'm going out with your Cov-_brother_!"

"Alright, _two_ hours…" Wayne upped the price. "Don't make me go _three_, cuz I will."

Beatrice sighed, feeling as if she had no choice. She cast him a harsh look.

"_One_ hour, Wayne-trap. And it's not a date--"

But Wayne couldn't hear her, for her was already leaping in the air shouting:

"YES!" He then grasped her by the wrist again and practically dragged her off.

"No!" Beatrice protested. "Wait, you have to hear my terms!"

"Yeah, yeah, terms, whatever. This date gonna blow your _pants_ off! No pun intended!"

"It's not a _date_!"

"Okay, maybe a _little_ pun was intended."

Beatrice slapped her forehead into her hand as Wayne lead her off, wondering how she got talked into this one.

"This is gonna be the worst hour ever…" she muttered.

As they ventured together across the quad, Beatrice saw off in the distance, a horse-drawn carriage with red velvet seats and an elderly driver who tipped his hat to Wayne.

"Hey, Bill," Wayne said casually, waving to the man as the pair walked up.

"Hello, Mr. Parry," Bill replied. "I was almost worried you two wouldn't show."

Beatrice looked at Wayne with utter disgust.

"You _PLANNED_ THIS!!"

Wayne spoke as if she should have known that already.

"Uh… _Yeah_."

Speechless, Beatrice shook her head, her mouth gaping at Wayne's audacity. Unfazed, Wayne stepped up to the buggy's step and held out his hand to her as if saying: 'See? I can be a gentlemen too.'

"Your carriage awaits, my lady."

-

**Please review.  
Signed,  
--RedRogue**


	25. Chapter 25: Bee Date

**Chapter 25:**

-

James rushed through the cobblestone path and hammered on Joe's door. He had already tried Wayne and Glenn's dorm, _Nicky's_ bar, and every inch of the school. Joe was his last hope, and he had to be home. He was always home lately. He had no life since he broke it off with Delilah. So why wasn't he answering the door?

"Has the whole _world_ gone missing?" James complained to the sky in utter frustration.

Then suddenly Joe opened the door and let James inside without a word.

"Sheesh, finally!" James cried, following his friend in. "I've been looking all over for everyone, but-- Have you seen Bee? I can't find her or anyone anywhere… the Covenant's totally gone M.I.A.--"

James stopped talking when Joe turned around to face him. His eyes were black with Using, fire pulsating through them. But his expression was sorrowful, broken and lost. James assumed he was Using in an effort to counter the enormous pain inside him.

"Joe…" James breathed with pity. "You look like _Hell_."

"Add Delilah to your missing person's list," Joe said coldly. "She's leaving for New York tomorrow."

"Hey, I'm sorry," James said sincerely. "Sit down; I'll get you a glass."

James closed the front door behind him, and set to concentrating on how to cheer up his friend and get him to stop Using, forgetting _all_ about his prior concerns… Like where Beatrice had gone off to…

-

Wayne led Beatrice through the dewy weeds of the field and barren winter trees, laughing as the drizzle became heavier with every step. Having lived in Ipswich their entire lives, both were used to the rainfall at any given time, so they walked together through the meager threat of a storm as if the sun was shining in all its glory. The horse-drawn carriage had been left behind long ago, at Wayne's insistence at showing her his four favorite sights of Ipswich, and such a slow leisure would take too much time with their extensive travels of the past forty-five minutes.

"So," Beatrice counted in her head. "The first fav sight had been the carriage ride through orange trees of Old Dell Road."

"Correct," Wayne agreed with a nod.

"Seen better. The second was the Marblehead Cliff tops overlooking the ocean."

"Yes indeedy, said the greedy man…"

"Been there, seen that. You have eight minutes and yet to impress me. So what's next?"

Wayne laughed and waved for her to clam down.

"Don't get your panties all in a bunch! We're almost there."

Beatrice scowled and gave him a look of warning through her uncertainty.

"If you're showing me the place you lost your virginity, I have every right to murder you."

"Ah, Bee, darling, you know me too well."

Beatrice stopped in her tracks.

"I'm _joking_!" Wayne laughed, going back to grab her hand again. Beatrice couldn't tell if he was lying or not, but reluctantly continued on anyway.

Wayne motioned into the distance where an old rotting barn rested. Its doors were crumbled, and its walls appeared to be sitting on their last limbs. The wood was dark and water damaged. It was a place she recognized.

"Old Putnam Barn?" Beatrice spat in surprise. "_That's_ your big sight?"

"Beauty _and_ brains," Wayne observed with fondness. "Step lightly now; the clock's ticking."

Once inside, completely drenched and beginning to smell like dirty plants, Beatrice was quite ready for this joke of a date to be over. Still, Wayne led her with a firm grasp to a ladder leading to the second story of the barn.

"Careful now, it's kinda old."

"Ya think?" Beatrice shot harshly. She took the liberty of climbing up first, unafraid of the fragile decaying wood of the ladder and paying almost immediately for that mistake. The step snapped under her foot, causing her to slide down to where Wayne was climbing, fitting perfectly in place in front of him, her back to his chest.

Wayne beamed.

"Not a word," Beatrice warned.

"I'm beginning to think you _plan_ these things…"

"What did I just say?"

Wayne let his eyes darken, grasping Beatrice's waist firmly and letting them float together to the second floor.

"That's how I usually do it anyway," Wayne admitted as they touched feet to the floor. She stared at him for a moment, his eyes looking wonderful in the last of the sunlight. He suprisingly was the one to break off the connection and motioned to the broad window, where the sun was just making ready to set behind the pine trees. The rainclouds that blocked the sunlight's full force made just enough light for a bold rainbow. Flashes of orange, red and green filled the entire sky.

"It's…" she began, not being able to find the words to describe it.

"Really beautiful, right?" Wayne said. "Fitting for the likes of two gorgeous people such as ourselves. Which is why I chose to share it with you. So I'd be feeling pretty special right about now, if I were you."

Beatrice suspected she'd feel extra special when this was all over and done with. She checked her watch for the umpteenth time. Wayne had four minutes left.

"You better work fast, Miracle Man, your time is almost up," she warned. "What's your forth fav sight?"

"Eh," Wayne shrugged it off and concentrated on the sunset before him. "You'll need a mirror for that one."

Beatrice was taken aback by that one, and blinked a few times in confusion. Was he actually being… sweet? Unheard of, in her book. Dirty yes, smooth maybe, flirtatious, definitely… but sweet?

"I used to come here all the time," Wayne said proudly, looking over the barn with fond memories. He put his hand to a nearby wall, where a long row of slashings were etched into the wood. "Yup, many a woman was taken here…"

Beatrice sighed and looked back out the window. Scratch that 'sweetness' bit.

"Please stop talking," Beatrice commanded. "Don't you dare count me on that wall. I'm not having sex with you."

"You'll change your tune soon enough, midear," Wayne assured her with great confidence. Beatrice put her head in her hands with frustration.

"Why me, Wayne? You can have any woman you want…"

"Not you," Wayne pointed out.

"So I'm like, the ultimate challenge, or what?"

"This isn't a game to me."

"Then WHY?"

Wayne smirked and looked back to the sunset.

"_WHY_?!" Beatrice urged again, shoving his shoulder.

"Why did you agree to this date?" Wayne asked slyly.

Beatrice frowned.

"You forced me," she reminded.

"You could have said no. From my experience, you are quite familiar with the word."

"Answer my question, Wayne."

"When you answer mine," Wayne retorted, standing up straight.

"Well, you seem to have me all figured out. Why don't you answer it yourself?"

Wayne stepped closer.

"Because I want to hear you say it."

Beatrice turned her back to him in offense, but didn't reply. Wayne stepped up even closer, held her shoulders and leaned his mouth close to her ear.

"The date's been over for two minutes…"

"It's over when I say it's over." Beatrice turned to face him, her face bold and challenging. "Now say you love me, and mean it, if you can."

Wayne took this as an invitation and leaned for a kiss, breathing:

"I love you…"

Beatrice abruptly pushed his face away before he could connect.

"Now say you won't ever cheat."

Wayne smiled, and didn't answer for a good moment or so. Beatrice frowned.

"Wayne…?"

Still Wayne thought on the question carefully, and chuckled piteously.

"Now, that's asking a _lot_…"

Insulted by his audacity, Beatrice immediately turned to go.

"Goodbye, Wayne."

Wayne snatched her hand before she could leave.

"I chase you, because you're you. You're _alive_, and a _bitch_, and _passionate_, and we won't even go into details of how drop-dead, damn _SEXY_ you are. And no matter what girl I'm with, I can't seem to get away from _you_ in my head."

Beatrice froze, her eyes wide in shock. Before she could say a word, Wayne yanked her close and planted his mouth on hers. It felt so right, so Beatrice began to give in, but her head argued with her heart.

"Oh, _Lord_ above, I owe you one…" Wayne panted blissfully to the ceiling between kisses.

"No…" Beatrice tried to pull away, but he held firm, his mouth homing in on hers all-too-quickly.

"Don't make me do this…" Beatrice protested between breaths, sounding close to tears from her exertions. Still Wayne kissed with all his skill and force, to the best of his abilities.

At last, Beatrice managed to firmly shove him away.

"Just… don't, Wayne," she said softly, as Wayne stepped back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, looking almost sorry for what he had done, but searching her eyes to see if she felt the same. Something tore inside Beatrice at the look on Wayne's disappointed face.

"You crazy fool," Beatrice assured him, closing her eyes to keep back tears. "I'm not going to let myself give in to your spells."

Beatrice sighed, grabbed her jacket off the floor (which she hadn't even realized Wayne had taken off) and turned to climb down the ladder again.

"Aw, but we were so _close_…" Wayne whined down to her over the railing of the second floor.

"Go take a cold shower, Wayne," Beatrice shot over her shoulder, and stormed out.

Wayne kicked and broke a beam in utter frustration. He then sighed and leaned his weight on the railing again, staring at the knots in the wood like they were silently insulting him.

"I do _not_ understand this woman."

-

**Please review.  
Signed,  
--RedRogue**


	26. Chapter 26: Beyond Comfort

**Chapter 26:**

-

As soon as Glenn stepped onto Rosalind's vast estate, he saw it was broad with land in all directions. Behind the large brick mansion were trees and trees, making Glenn rightly assume that they grew maple for a living in syrups. It was a peaceful place, especially with the lovely view of the sun hitting the treetops, but he was immediately intimidated by Rosalind's very large family. Brothers, sisters, aunts, uncles, grandmas, grandpas, cousins and nieces… while Glenn had never known any family besides his parents and Covenant brethren. Rosalind rattled off names that he would never begin to remember, pointing out the most important people to him as they came up to greet him. He got hugs from almost every person he was introduced to, which he received stiffly with surprise. Hugs and handshakes were something he avoided if he could, seeing as hands were almost always unsanitary and hugs were uncomfortable, awkward with strangers and wrinkled his clothing. Yet again, Glenn had to keep his silence and force himself out of his comfort zone to make a good first impression on her family.

All of a sudden, a large horse-beast came galloping up to Glenn in leaps and bounds, tackling Glenn easily to the soft earth. Glenn landed harsh, getting the wind knocked out of his lungs.

"Down, Tito!" Rosalind commanded in a harsh voice, yanking the horse-like animal off of Glenn. Glenn shot up to his feet, leaping several yards away from the creature in fear.

"What is that thing?"

"Awww!" Rosalind scolded. She bent down to the beast dog and scrunched its wrinkly face with her hands. She spoke to him in a baby voice, with a puckered up face to match. "Don't insult my cute wittle Tito…"

"_Little_?" Glenn said, wiping the dirt off his arms. "More like _monstrous_."

"Wow," Rosalind's brother, named Conner, commented as he passed. "Kinda wimpy, isn't he, Rose?"

Glenn stood a little taller, feeling rather insulted, but said nothing for the sake of good manners. Rosalind simply swatted her brother on the shoulder in punishment, then sent Glenn an apologetic, yet grateful look that Glenn was keeping his silence through their rudeness.

-

James sat with Joe, drinking wine together on his back porch, watching the night sky. They had been here long before the sun had set, and still remained long after, talking about life and love and what calamities the world had thrown at him of late.

"And Glenn walked in on Wayne with what he _thought_ was still _my_ girlfriend?"

"Yeah…" Joe reminisced, chuckling a bit. "And Glenn was so upset that he accidentally broke the ant farm he kept on his dresser."

James snickered too.

"Oh yes, he was picking ants out of his drawers for weeks."

James shook his head, laughing some more.

"Poor guy; he was only trying to save me some grief."

"Of course, and it's not like stealing our girls was _beneath_ Wayne or anything."

"Exactly."

James and Joe stared out into the trees, each deep in thought about their comrades.

"So," Joe said, finally realizing something. "What was the deal with Bee?"

James thought on it some, not being able to remember what Joe was referring to. As it dawned on him… his face plummeted.

"Beatrice," James breathed. "I was trying to find Beatrice. That's why I came here in the first place."

Joe waved goodbye to James before he even moved to go, having figured quickly James would not be sticking around any longer.

"See ya," Joe called as James hurried out.

-

James knocked on Beatrice's door gently, his heart beating in his ears and hoping that whatever laid beyond this door was not what he suspected it was. Beatrice opened up the door to him, half-asleep since it was quite late in the night. James breathed a sigh of relief, but still demanded answers.

"Where were you?" James said a little too harshly. "I waited up for you and you never showed… I thought— and with—well, where were you? Why aren't you answering me?"

"I'm being polite and waiting for my turn to talk," Beatrice retorted smartly, yawning a bit. "Wayne kidnapped me today, but I think we have all this stalker business sorted out."

James was taken aback by her honesty.

"Oh," he managed to say. "Nothing… nothing happened, right?"

Beatrice was confused by the question.

"You mean, between me and—? Oh, _GOD_ no. Jim, you know me better than that."

James nodded, sighing deeply again, all being right in the world. He put on a reassured smile, then turned to leave.

"Night, Bee," he said cheerfully, waving as he walked off.

Just as James went to turn around the corner, he stole one more glance at Bee. She didn't see him, so he took his fill of the view of her. It was only then that he noticed that Beatrice was tapping her foot and biting her lip: A telltale sign… that she was lying.

-

Once inside the house, Glenn saw that it was a cozy, large home, dimly lit and surrounded with areas he felt like seizing with a good mop and dust cloth. Clutter was everywhere he looked, antiques and likely family heirlooms. Crystal vases of all shapes and sizes lined a particular dusty wooden shelf, it being one of the first things to see when he walked in the foyer. Near the kitchen entrance, people filled every available seat. A large grandfather clock chimed near a hallway, so loud a bell it made Glenn jump. Glenn suddenly felt a little claustrophobic. He was a particular fellow, in need for order and organization in his life, and he was quickly finding out that Rosalind's family was exactly the opposite. All this was by sight alone… he hadn't even sat down for dinner yet.

Glenn pulled out a seat for Rosalind at the dining room table, and took a seat himself. Immediately the women of the family flocked over to serve him, throwing things on his plate by the clusters. Foods of all shapes, colors and consistencies stood before him in a mound. And Glenn had not even been hungry to begin with.

"So, Glenn," Rosalind's mother asked. "How are the potatoes?"

Glenn had just put a particularly large glob of the mashed gravy-drenched substance into his mouth, the sticky matter making it hard to swallow and impossible to talk through. Not to mention they tasted like sawdust and bile. He just nodded to let her know they were fine. It seemed to satisfy her enough.

"So, Mr. Simms," Rosalind's grandmother went on to say. "How did come to meet our dear Rosie?"

"Well…" Glenn said, swallowing the lump of potatoes whole, glad for the excuse to stop eating. He looked to Rosalind for help, suddenly realizing he didn't know what to say. Should he tell the truth, and confess he had picked her up in a bar? "Well, we… we met in a… uh…"

"What, you don't remember?" Rosie's brother asked with cynicism. He heard her father let out a chuckle.

"We met in a library," Rosalind put in, putting a hand on Glenn's shoulder. "Remember, honey?"

"That's right," Glenn agreed with relief. "That night when there were the Marblehead Daredevil races--"

"--and we spent the evening playing Go Fish in the encyclopedia section hiding from being invited," Rosalind added quickly.

"I love how you finish each other's sentences," Rosalind's grandmother commented. "It's so romantic."

Glenn gave a warm smile to the woman he was getting out of his comfort zone for. Rosalind gave him the millionth encouraging, apologetic, 'just-a-little-longer-and-we'll-be-done-with-this" smile of the day.

"So," Rosalind's father added on with deep and obvious suspicion in his voice. "If you are all 'married' and what not… Why are you not wearing rings?"

It was Rosalind's turn to look to Glenn for help, but he had suddenly lost all means of getting oxygen into his lungs.

-

Evelyn searched through the shelves and shelves of large old books that the library had to offer. There were so many books on ancient folklore, that she had trouble deciding what to do her report on. She'd always been interested in Greek mythology and Norse legends and the like, but she couldn't help but wonder if there were any legends closer to home. The librarian directed her to this very aisle, but still, she couldn't find anything to her liking.

Soon a boy drifted into her aisle, in his own search for a book of an unknown genre. He was a taller boy, extremely handsome and very lean. He was broad of shoulder and tiny of waist, with dark brown hair, disheveled and hanging in his face. His bright green eyes shined even through the dim lighting like neon orbs.

"Heard you're doing Ms. Grendal's half-year report, right?"

Evelyn nodded and chuckled slightly in unease.

"I had her last year," he explained. "Make your report two pages longer than she asks and she'll give you an 'A' regardless of content."

"Thanks," Evelyn replied. "But I care about the content even if she doesn't."

"A overachiever, huh?"

"A self-motivater, really. By day known as Evelyn Withermoore."

She held out her hand for him to shake. He took it gladly.

"Ben," he replied. "Benjamin Goodwin Pope."

-

**Please review.  
Signed,  
--RedRogue**


	27. Chapter 27: Joe's Had Enough

**Chapter 27:**

-

Wayne grumbled to himself as he walked back to his dorm after a long day of classes. He was beginning to come to realize that no matter what he did, faithful or not faithful, Beatrice was never going to succumb. It was just killing him to be going about his day as a monk, not letting himself be swayed by the winking eyes of girls who craved his attention like a drug. He was a saint for letting this go on as long as it did.

But no.

As he had kissed Beatrice that last time, she had kissed him back. Her fear was the only thing to stop her. She wanted him. He was sure of it now. He was so close to getting her… he just knew it. He just had to be the monk for a little while longer…

He sighed as that lovely blonde named Jezebel walked by, his old instincts screaming inside of him to return her affections. They only got louder as she neared the corner she would undoubtedly turn and leave him behind with. She could serve as a fine substitute until Beatrice gave into him.

But no.

He would be faithful. He had vowed such, in order to get the woman he truly wanted. So he forced himself to walk on.

That's when a group of girls passed, all of which he had come to know each very personally over his time at Spenser. The possibilities rang through his imagination, chiming boastfully like an annoying little bell.

"Hey, Wayne," one said as she passed, causing the others to giggle at her bravery, probably wishing to themselves they had the courage to speak to him first. The entire _group_ wanted him.

But no.

He didn't dare speak lest he do something brash and hormonal. He wasn't an animal, for crying out loud! He could control this! He hurried onward, seeing the refuge of his dorm door off in the distance. Once he was there he would be home free. He gained speed and broke out into a run, until he stuffed his key into the lock and barged his way inside, slamming his entire weight on the door to slam it surely shut behind him. He sighed a deep sigh of relief. Free from temptation at last…

"Ooohh, _Wa-ayne_…" said a voice all too familiar from the bathroom doorway that made Wayne freeze. He looked before he could stop himself. Desiree, leaning on the doorframe with a flaunting pose. She was clothed only in strategically arranged red lace, a sheer robe with no real purpose draped on her arms. Her face expressed hunger, her eyes full of suggestive mischief. Wayne could only gulp.

"Ogawd…" he breathed in fear.

He was done for.

-

"What is all this?" Abraham growled, slamming his cup down on the dinner table in outrage. Glenn froze, not knowing what to do, and Abraham reacted to his hesitation.

"Are you even _married_ to my daughter at all?"

"_Abraham_," Rosalind's mother shushed, trying to pull him back down to his seat.

"No!" Abraham protested, pointing his finger at the cowering Glenn, whose eyes were wide in shock. "I knew there was something wrong with this one. I want to see a marriage certificate, right now!"

"Dad," Rosalind said, rising from his chair. "This is ridiculous! Mommy, _do_ something!"

"Abraham," her mother said, rising from her chair too. "You're going to have to accept that your daughter is married sooner or later."

"Sir!" Glenn said, getting up too. "I'm sorry if our lack of rings has upset you. The truth is, Rosalind insisted on getting her mother to help her pick one out. I, in turn, thought I would wait for your blessing first as well."

Rosalind's father was taken aback at this, and was silenced for several moments. Then, he sat back down in his seat. Confused, the others followed his example. Abraham took one more bite of his food and pushed his plate away.

"Well, what's for dessert?"

-

Joe moped in class the next day, his cheek rumpling in the cradle of his hand. Meredith gazed up at him lovingly from her place two rows down, and the feel of her eyes on him made him sick. Her very presence made his stomach churn. There she sat so confidently, in her Delilah-replica of a long coat, her freshly cut and curled hair, her new smoking habits. She was trying to replace Delilah, but it only served to make his heart swell in pain and miss his lovely Ly all the more.

He was relieved when the bell rang and released him from the prison of her stare, and he hurriedly swung his bag over his shoulder and weaved his way to the door. He breathed heavily when he got to his locker, knowing that by now, Delilah might as well have been a thousand miles away. When he opened his locker, he could swear he smelled her strong perfume… and that's when he saw it. A note on the bottom shelf… from her. She had left a forwarding address.

_202 Arrow St. _

He barely had time to read it before the letter was snatched out of his hands.

"Love letters, no doubt," she scoffed. "I don't think I need to remind you that in three weeks you're mine and that this is highly unacceptable."

She pulled out a lighter and held it out to Delilah's note.

"You're only making this harder on yourself."

Joe stood defiantly before her as she burned the letter in her hands, then when it got too hot to handle, crushed the fire underfoot. She leaned close to whisper in his ear, holding his face so that he couldn't pull away.

"I look forward to our wedding… and our wedding _night_… with _great_ anticipation."

Joe looked at her with disgust.

"Meredith. You don't find it the least bit pathetic that the only way I will marry you is by extreme force?"

"Not at all," Meredith replied coldly. "You're the one that's pathetic. At least my way gets me what I _want_."

Joe frowned at her, in utter disgust. Then his face fell, and he stared at the floor, coming upon a revelation.

"You're absolutely right," he breathed. He then shoved past her to run off, heading for where everyone else was headed: the cafeteria. He barged through the door, and went straight over to the usual table, where all three other Covenant members sat. He slammed his angry hand onto the table, making James, Wayne, Glenn, Rosalind, and Beatrice jump.

"Goddamn HELL!" Joe yelled. James stared back in confusion for his outburst. James's mouth dropped in shock, his eyes wide, just like the others currently seated around the lunch table. Joe was usually so composed and quiet, and his eruption disturbed James thoroughly.

"Joe?"

"That's what I've been _living_ in!" Joe went on. He yanked off his jacket like it was on fire. "I'm so freaking SICK and _TIRED_ of it!"

Joe turned to James and stuck a threatening finger in front of his nose.

"You tell Mrs. Burson, and Mr. Doane, and all of my other stupid good-for-nothing teachers here that I'm going to BE sick and tired for a good couple of days. You _tell_ them, James!"

"I'll tell them!" James assured him quickly.

"What—what are you doing?" Glenn regained his senses first.

"I'm going to New York," Joe said firmly. "I don't care what you all say, I've made my mind up and I'm going."

James looked at Wayne and Glenn with distress. At once, they all understood. Joe waited for the inevitable speech about how he was getting married in under three weeks and that he would be risking everything by doing this. It would only be courteous for his friends to remind him what horrors he was facing here.

Yet, instead, James burst out with an agreeable:

"Okay!"

Now it was Joe's turn to be confused.

"Okay?" he panted through loss of breath in all his excitement. "Okay, then…"

Wayne put a happy hand on Joe's shoulder and tipped his glass to him encouragingly.

"Do tell Delilah hi for us!" he winked knowingly.

Joe nodded at his friend determinedly, then turned and rushed off.

"Indeed I shall.

Glenn blinked twice, then looked back to his friends.

"Well, as I was saying," Glenn piped up. "Rosalind and I got out of there alive and well. The bad news is, we got invited back next week."

"Sucks to be you!" Wayne said with a broad smile. "I guess some people were just born with all the luck."

"What side of whose bed did _you_ wake up on this morning?" Beatrice observed, her eyes narrowing suspiciously. "Last time I saw you, I thought you were going suicidal."

"Life's too temporary to take too seriously," Wayne assured her, taking another bite of food and chewing happily.

Beatrice knew that face of Wayne's all too well. Suddenly, she seemed offended by this, and gathered her things to go.

"I'll catch up with you later, boys," she promised in a tight voice. She bent down to her boyfriend and stroked a hand on his jaw to guide his lips to hers. "Bye, hon."

"Mmm!" James said happily after she kissed him. "Don't be too long, yeah?"

"Sure," she said, casting Wayne a deadly look before she swung her bag over her shoulder and stalked out.

"I'm glad she's gone," James said excitedly, his voice going lower and leaning in closer to his friends secretively. "I wanted to show you all something."

He searched through his bag, while Wayne shifted in his seat with unease. James pulled out a small wooden box. He opened the box to show them the white ring, embedded with many small diamonds.

"Oh, James, no way!" Rosalind exclaimed. "It's so beautiful! That's wonderful news!"

Everyone was silent, all eyes on Wayne, who couldn't hide the fact that his face had gone pale.

"Isn't that wonderful news?" Rosalind elbowed Glenn.

"Oh, yeah!" Glenn's disposition immediately shifted, patting James on the back good-naturedly. "That's great news, James! I'm glad for you!"

Everyone looked to Wayne once more, who still hadn't spoken.

"Hey," James said to him seriously. "We said we'd let her choose, and she chose."

Wayne didn't speak, his eyes locked on that little purple velvet holding the shimmering white gold ring.

"No hard feelings, right?" James laughed nervously. "I mean, you're _married_, Wayne."

"What it cost you?" Wayne asked smoothly, acting as if nothing was wrong. "The hardware, I mean. Like, twenty thousand, nine hundred ninety-five?"

"I know it's the one you picked out for her, Wayne," James said, putting the box away. "But you're right—there wasn't a more perfect ring for her."

Wayne nodded in agreement. Silence ensued for many moments, fearing what Wayne would do next.

"For God sakes, Wayne, say something," James pleaded.

Wayne nodded, frowning in compliance.

"Sure, yeah, okay," he said very plainly, as if stating a very simple fact. "You're a _dead_ man."

-

**Please review.  
Signed,  
--RedRogue**


	28. Chapter 28: James's Proposal

**Chapter 28:**

-

Both men panted, facing each other with singe and dirt marks on their cheeks. Both Wayne and James took a moment to catch their breath in a small clearing in the Marblehead Woods, their chosen combat zone for the epic battle between them. Their hands were lit with blueish energy, the trees behind them steaming from old blasts, craters were formed in the earth around their feet. This fight had waged for what seemed like forever, both friends now enemies, determined to rip one another apart. Glenn sat afar off, watching from the protection of the car. Since both brawling brothers were worn out by now, they resorted to a war of words.

"Just give up!" James gasped as they circled one another, like dogs waiting for the first excuse to lunge. "Beatrice doesn't deserve this! She's gone through enough, with her mother leaving and her father the abusive drunk that he is! She doesn't deserve someone to give her any more heartache!"

"She was _my_ girl first, Jimmy!" Wayne yelled back so fiercely that spit escaped his lips. "GOD! The nerve of you for even _crushing_ on her to _BEGIN_ with!"

"You're _MARRIED_, WAYNE!" James shouted. "Not to mention you're a chain smoker, a blazing drunk, and for Pete's sake, you can't go a week without screwing a different girl!"

Wayne stood up taller, speechless and offended at the truth James spoke.

"That's SO not…" Wayne furrowed his brow. "_Entirely_ true…"

"You even admit it yourself!"

"That's not the point, Jim! The point is, I've been chasing Bee for the better half of my life, and you have NO right to--"

"To _what_?" James challenged. "To marry the woman I love? That loves _me_? I can give her security, be faithful to her, which is more than you can say for yourself."

"I'd do it for her," Wayne stated boldly.

"Oh, yeah?" James scoffed. "Tell me, Wayne, in this whole time of your supposed 'vow of solvency', can you honestly say you didn't sleep with a _single other woman_?"

Wayne scowled and said nothing.

"How long did you get?" James taunted. "A week? A day? And who was it that did you in? Desiree, Jezebel, or the whole damn cheerleading squad?"

Wayne shook his head and looked away, glaring at the tree to his left like it was the most hated thing on this earth. Jimmy knew he wouldn't dare argue.

"You can't help it, Wayne," James went on in a low, compassionate voice. "It's who you are. I know that. Bee knows that. Which is why you have to step down."

Silence overtook the forest, with only the rustling of the tree leaves to break the utter quiet. Glenn got out of the car to get a better view, curious as to what was going to happen next. Finally, at long last, Wayne sighed.

"Alright," he complied, throwing his hands at him. "Fine, you whiny dope, take her."

James was taken aback.

"You're serious?"

"Yes, dammit!" Wayne yelled. "Go on, get out of here before I change my mind!"

James was shocked, but took several slow steps backward.

"Thanks, Wayne," James said quickly, heading for his car with light steps. "Seriously-- thank you."

"GO!" Wayne shouted even louder, picking up a stick and flinging it in James's direction. "For God's sakes, if I have to do a stinkin' good deed, at least have the sense to let me DO it! _GO_!"

With that, James escaped into his car with Glenn, closing the door quickly after himself and starting up the engine.

Glenn glanced at Wayne with worry. Wayne was currently standing still, his back to them and his head to the sky.

"Is he going to be okay?" Glenn asked with concern.

James frowned, and answered honestly.

"I really don't know."

-

Joe wandered the streets of New York, fresh off the train, looking through maps and asking directions, until he finally flagged down a useful taxi driver that knew where Arrow Street was.

The place was in an empty part of town, which struck Joe funny for being as busy as New York was renowned to be. A small apartment complex that was sandwiched between more apartment complexes is where he found the address of 202.

He stared up at the numbers on the door, just above the doorbell. Rows of mailboxes were in a line, one of them bearing the name 'Sinclair' in a small slot, her printing on a tiny square of paper fitted into it. Delilah Sinclair. He could hardly contain the bubbling emotions inside of him as he buzzed her number. As he waited for her to answer, he noticed that her mailbox was full of faded letters, probably forgotten. He took them out to deliver them himself and save her the trouble. He couldn't help but see the one on top, written in pen. It had his name on it.

-

Delilah exited from the back room of the pulsating nightclub, heading straight for the bathroom like she usually did between clients. She always made a point to wash after each round: if nothing else, at least her hands. She let her shaking fingers run under the cold water. She had forgotten what being touched like that felt like, and it would take her a while to get used to it again. It would take her a few more days to make her mind go numb to that kind of indiscretion.

She hated her job; it disgusted her that she had to leave Joe for this hellhole once more, a damned place that she had vowed never to return to. She wished she didn't have to lie to Joe about heading off to New York to be in acting school.

School, yeah, sure, wouldn't _that_ be nice? Like that miracle would ever happen.

But any place was better than watching him marry another woman, in that horrid small town with her wretched dominatrix job. At least here she was high-class stuff, treated like a queen, getting money thrown at her by the thousands for even an hour of her company. Sex was not even in the equation, unless the high rollers were willing to cough up another few grand, and for money like that, who wouldn't accept?

A few weeks time would be all she needed to pay off her debt that she had ran to Ipswich to escape in the first place. Then she could move on with her life, get a real job, a respectable job, like a normal person. She could finish those last few months of high school, then start saving to move to a better part of town than the ghetto she was calling home now. A few weeks… then she could move on with her life.

Delilah wiped her wet hands on the white towel, and reapplied her red lipstick. She straightened her strapless top higher over her broad chest, and smoothed out the full, knee length skirt. Time to return to work.

"Alright, Ron," she said with a smile only skin deep, tracing her finger along the counter as she observed the exotic dancers entertaining the walk-ins. "Who's next on my list tonight?"

"You got a high roller tonight, so I bumped him up next," Ron replied, looking over his computer as he smoothed back his greasing hair.

Delilah groaned. Another long washing session in the bathroom laid ahead of her for sure. As much as she loved getting paid tons of money, the piece of her soul that she would have to give up to get that money hardly seemed a fair trade. She hated those rare nights that required intercourse.

"Don't give me faces, he's already here waiting," Ron scolded. "Requested you specifically too. Bought the rest of your night; put a good dent off your debt. You'd better show him the time of his life."

Delilah sighed, and tried to ready her mind for what task was now put before her. She grabbed Ron's glass of liquor.

"Name?" she asked before she took a sip.

"Oh, uh…" Ron glanced at his monitor screen again. "A Mr.… Garwin."

Delilah sprayed out all the liquid contents of her mouth.

"What's the matter with you?" Ron demanded, but she wasn't listening anymore. She was combing through the sophisticated party, trying to see over the crowd of men and women for that wonderful face.

Then, she spotted him. He was the only one with his back to the stage show, facing the door instead of the dancers and waiting patiently. His hands were in his pockets, his shoulder leaned against the wall. A familiar stance she could spot a mile away.

Like an internal instinct, he turned around and their eyes met. A moment later she was before him, smiling like an idiot. She wouldn't dare kiss him in front of the crowd, lest she raise suspicions among former clients, but her loving smile told enough. She slid her hand in his and led him out the door, soon running out into the rainy night as far away as they could before they couldn't stand to keep their lips apart any longer.

She wouldn't need to wash her hands after him; that was for certain. It was a blissful thought.

-

The night was perfect. A cloudless night, shining with every star it could boast, the moon glowing in all its glory. A candlelit dinner at an excellent restaurant by a river. James had it all planned. Earlier, he had anchored a lily pad in the river, and put the open ring box upon it, so that when they walked over the park bridge over the river, there he would point. He had Gorman watch it for him, to make sure it wasn't stolen before he and Beatrice got there. It was perfect. As Beatrice and him took a walk after dinner like they usually did, a casual stroll through the park. James could hardly contain his excitement as they made their way down the winding path, Beatrice stopping to inspect every flower on the way there.

"What are you so anxious for?" Beatrice asked as James hurried her along some more. James shrugged.

"Oh, I'm just enjoying your company."

As they neared the bridge, James stopped breathing altogether. The large arched bridge had always been Beatrice's favorite, and they took their time climbing it. James immediately looked around for Gorman, and was glad that he was keeping out of sight like he had told him.

That's when things went south.

The good news was, James spotted Gorman. The bad news, Gorman was desperately trying to flag down an oncoming motorboat.

James gasped, and let out an: "Oh, no!" with Beatrice now utterly confused. There was no time to stop the boat; it was coming in too fast. In a last, most desperate act, James yanked off his dinner jacket, leaped on top of the railing of the bridge, and jumped into the water, Beatrice yelling in confusion all the while.

"Jimmy!"

James didn't rescue the ring in time. The boat passed, knocking it off its lily pad floatation, and into the river. James had to dive under, and managed to save the ring, while the ring box was left to its sinking fate. He surfaced quickly, pulling himself to the riverbank until his feet touched ground.

"James William Danvers!" Beatrice yelled over the railing of the bridge. "What the hell are you doing?"

Trying to save the last of the romantic moment, while coughing up the last bit of river water that he had swallowed, James proudly held up something for Beatrice to see. Beatrice couldn't help thinking James looked like the five-year-old, mud covered boy holding up crushed dandelions for his mother that she had once known him as.

That's when she saw what he was really holding in his hand. And it wasn't dandelions.

"Jimmy…" Beatrice breathed in shock.

-

**Please review.  
Signed,  
--RedRogue**


	29. Chapter 29: Wayne's Heart

**Chapter 29:**

-

"Shoot! Shoot!" all of Wayne's teammates, coaches, and a few bystanders yelled during a practice scrimmage of soccer. As it turned out, he was fairly good at the game, and the coach had quickly decided he was forward material. Glenn had complained about his heart condition and was shoved back as goalie. It suited him fine. Wayne hopped over a sliding kick, narrowly zig-zagging through the opposition, waiting through the split seconds of shooting time that he would get to line up his perfect shot…

And that's when he saw her. In all her glory, there was Beatrice, shedding her school issue red blazer with her usual unintentional sensuousness. She sat alone on the cement bleachers with a small cup of something hot, most likely cocoa. Only girlfriends of the athletes came to watch practices, if them. She was here for someone, and he knew it had to be him. It had to be.

That's when the coach yelled and the ball was swept away from Wayne's perfect shot opportunity. All he cared about was staring at her, even while the coach chewed him out:

"What, is your head in the clouds, boy? You starin' over at the girlies? I get this too often nowadays, and we don't even have cheerleading practice today. Are you listening to me, boy?"

Wayne wasn't. But he would never allude to that. He simply flashed the coach his winning smile, patted him reassuringly on the shoulder.

"Let me take five, huh, coach?"

The coach seemed disappointed with him, but let his frustration go.

"Yeah, yeah…"

Wayne jogged to the benches to grab his water bottle. Beatrice found his gaze, and they shared a tightly locked stare. Smirking as if hiding a dirty secret, Wayne finally decided he would relieve her of her news she was obviously aching to tell him. Perhaps news of her changing her mind about him? If that were the case, he would let her simmer for a few more seconds. So he did. It killed her.

Finally, he put his water bottle away and casually walked over in her direction. A small diamond fencing about four feet high blocked him from going to sit with her, but he hung over it just the same. It was just as well though; he probably stank something awful with sweat.

That's when he saw it, and his smile vanished. His ring. On her ring finger. But it wasn't his ring. It was James's. He remained calm, though his insides were screaming bloody murder. He kept his cool.

"So you said yes…" His voice cracked against his will. It was shaky and forced, but still casual. He coughed a bit to cover for it.

"No, I took his ring as a parting gift," Beatrice snapped sarcastically. She was being extra cold. That meant she was really nervous. Wayne folded his arms on the top of the fence, and rested his chin on it.

"He didn't tell you?" Beatrice asked.

"We don't talk much these days," Wayne hinted strongly.

"I heard you fought over me," Beatrice said, shifting in her uncomfortable seating. "Did you walk away from it?"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" he said tauntingly. It was just like him to make jokes at a time like this.

Beatrice played with the edge of her coat. She was in the weakest state as Wayne had ever seen her.

"I didn't sleep with Damien that night after the races," she stated.

"I let James win."

"I'm going to marry James."

"No, you aren't."

Beatrice looked up at the heavens, as if wondering why God was doing this to her. Behind him, Wayne heard his coach calling him back to practice.

"I love him."

"Like a _brother_."

"I trust him."

"Only because he's predictable."

"You'll get tired of me like you did with your last wife… My heart can't take that kind of beating, Wayne, it can't."

Wayne pursed his lips thoughtfully, and seemingly had no response to that accusation.

"Do you deny this?" Beatrice asked.

The coach was getting rather impatient now at Wayne ignoring him.

"No," Wayne said to Beatrice boldly. "You know what? You're right; James _is_ best for you. He's got a lot of heart, and he'll take care of you."

Wayne began to walk backwards away from her, heading back to the field.

"But don't expect me to sit around and watch you marry him. MY heart can't take that kind of beating."

Then Wayne turned his back on her. Beatrice ran to the fence, trying to call him back.

"_Wayne_!"

The way she said his name sounded so desperate and so sincere that Wayne stopped in his tracks. In that moment when he looked back at her, he saw something. Vulnerability. There was no other word to describe it.

Wayne grabbed at Glenn.

"I need to talk more with Beatrice. Cover for me."

Glenn sputtered in protest but Wayne was already trotting back over to the lady in the stands, who now bore a smile on her face at his impending return.

"Where does Parry think he's going?" the coach demanded.

"He's feeling sick," Glenn half-lied. "_Love_sick," he added under his breath. Glenn wasn't one to interfere, but he had a rotten feeling about all this, as he watched Wayne walk off with a beaming Beatrice. This was so very NOT good.

-

"Hey, Glenn!" James called, catching up to Glenn in the hall after practice. James was tired and worried, and it showed. "Have you seen Beatrice? I haven't been able to find her anywhere… Again."

"Seen her?" Glenn gulped, shifting his soccer bag on his shoulder nervously. "No, not seen her. I mean, I haven't seen her, no. Why ask me?"

James quirked an eyebrow. He knew Glenn was a bad liar, even if he did possess the stomach for it, which he didn't. James gave him the benefit of the doubt.

"I don't know," James obliged. "She hangs with Rosalind and so do you. I just figured--"

"--Well, you figured wrong. I don't know anything."

James sighed.

"Is there something you would like to tell me, Glenn?"

-

Beatrice beamed brighter than the light of the sun itself as Wayne silently lead her down the abandoned hall back to his dorm. A million words were said through their silence, an understanding between them that their relationship had finally been given the chance it had been longing for. Beatrice's heart was in her throat, her breath beyond her capability to catch. Her heart pounded in her ears in excitement and apprehension, looking upon the man that would very soon make all her dreams come true… all those mysteries soon solved… all the tension soon released… It was enough to make her legs keep moving, to allow her feet to keep rising and falling, to let herself be led to that room that promised so much.

To her complete and utter surprise, she saw that Wayne was shaking something fierce as he tried to fit his dorm key in the keyhole. Could it be so? Was the great and mighty sex god Wayne, he who had satisfied so many girls… _nervous_?

Finally, Beatrice grabbed his hand to steady it enough, and helped him put it in and turn it properly. Wayne looked to her, his face so very close to hers, and the edges of his lips curled in amused thankfulness. Slowly, he let those lips come closer, inch-by-inch, taking his time… he seemed unsure if she would really let him kiss her…

"Don't hold back for my sake," Beatrice assured him in a hushed whisper. "I won't be so kind."

It was the most euphonious thing he had ever heard in his entire life. He could barely keep upright, for how much it buckled his knees, knocking the wind out if him like a sweet blow to the chest.

With that, their mouths collided, Wayne clumsily stumbling into the door under her weight. He moaned in sweet ecstasy as his hand desperately felt for the doorknob. When it felt it, it roughly turned it to the point of just about ripping it out of the wood. Wayne fell inside the room with Beatrice still attached to his lips, kicking the door closed after himself.

He was beside himself as Beatrice undid the buttons of his shirt, then slowly pushed it off his shoulders, gently feeling his bare skin on the way…

And that's when there was a knock at the door. Wayne nearly turned into the Hulk and went on a rampage at the damn door's expense for letting a person knock on it at a time like this. He decided not to answer it, hoping they would go away…

When they knocked again, Beatrice pulled away, and Wayne nearly had a heart attack.

"It's probably Glenn, worried on James's behalf," she sighed, "Talk to him."

"To Hell with Glenn, to Hell with James," Wayne said, leaning to kiss her again.

"_Wayne_…" When she used that tone, that meant the argument was over and you had better do what she says. Wayne sighed in the utmost of disappointments. This couldn't be happening. He would just send Glenn on his way, and that would be it. He roughly jerked open the door.

"Look, Glenn--" Wayne stopped immediately when he saw. He gasped so sharply that his lungs protested it. His eyes bugged wide in terror.

"Desiree!"

"Yeah, hi, Wayne," she said as if bored, then looked beyond him and waved at Beatrice with a wide, phony smile. "Oh, hi, Beatrice!"

Beatrice folded her arms and said nothing. Desiree set her eyes back on Wayne with a conniving gaze, letting him know she was up to something.

"Yeah, Wayne, I was just here to pick up that red thong I left here the other night? You know… the one with the rhinestones?"

Wayne was speechless, for once in his entire existence. He felt he should say something, but couldn't get his vocal chords to make any sound come out of his gaping mouth other than random squeaks through outputs of air.

"You mean _this_ one?" Beatrice said icily, standing with said article of clothing dangling from the tip of her index finger.

"That's the one!" Desiree said happily, grabbing it and stuffing it into her purse.

Desiree stroked Wayne on the chin, and he jerked his face away from her foul touch.

"Thanks for a great night, baby," she drawled just to solidify her point.

Beatrice was already shoving her way past the two vile creatures in the doorway to get out of there as soon as humanly possible. To think, of what she almost did with Wayne…?

"Oh, and by the way?" Beatrice said, walking backwards to face Wayne as she stormed off. "I _hadn't_ said 'yes' to James yet… but I will now."

-

**PHEW! Intense! Yeah… please review.  
Signed,  
--RedRogue**


	30. Chapter 30: Evelyn's News

**A/N: Well, here we are, the BIG 3-0, peeps. Thanks for sticking with me thus far. If you thought the pot was boiling over before? Wait for it. It's going to get a little hotter in this kitchen. Can't stand the heat? Well, you know what they say when that happens…  
Read on:**

**-**

**Chapter 30:**

-

She looked so beautiful, looking out the window at the rainfall. Her apartment was small, barely a room and a bathroom, and blandly decorated in only white and black. But it made her stand out all the more, in her silver dress, her blonde hair tucked behind her ear, and her small, guarded smile whenever she gazed his way. She knew that this was a forbidden thing, for both parties. But it made it all the more thrilling.

Their moments were stolen, and Joe barely felt conscious, he was so high on happiness. He was floating, even as he sat and drank his coffee, quite content at simply staring at her.

"We can't…" she breathed in the form of a question she was trying fearfully to ask. She took another breath, and pressed on through. "We can't be together tonight, can we?"

Joe pulled his coffee away from his lips. That was a deadly question, and he wished she had never even thought it. It meant he was now accountable for his actions, having been presented with his chance to turn back. He gulped back the lingering coffee in his throat and considered his next words carefully. He got up and went to her by the window, grasping her hand firmly.

"We shouldn't, if that's what you mean," Joe admitted calmly. "But I wouldn't be here if I wasn't prepared to give my whole self to you."

"You really mean it, huh?" she said with a faint smile. "This isn't some sort of a cruel dream?"

"I'm _done_ dreaming," Joe replied firmly.

Delilah nodded in understanding, and smiled his way as she walked away from the window, and hopped onto her mess of white sheets on her large bed, stretching her legs out to the side of her and kicking off her heels. Then she looked up to him with a broad smile. Joe would never forget that look that she gave him then. She didn't have to say a word. Joe knew. He smirked and took his time to set his jacket down on the window seat, and took off his tie as well, folding it neatly and setting it on top. There was no need to hurry, in his mind. They had all the time in the world.

-

James peered over the vast array of greeting cards, feeling more than a bit intimidated. He felt like he'd been here for an eternity, gazing over the same cards over and over. He wished he could just find a suitable one that said:

"Hey, people who raised me, I'm getting married!"

This was never easy.

He then happened upon a face that he recognized, inspecting bags of coffee grounds in the next aisle over. For a moment, her face stole his breath away, that tiny nose, those faint freckles, those tiny pink lips…

"Evelyn?"

"James!" she said with excitement, immediately coming around the shelf to embrace him. She still smelled intoxicating.

"How have you been?" she asked. "God, it's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yeah," James agreed. "A while, uh, it's been a…while."

James began to remember that old familiar feeling of wanting to kick himself for his dumb mouth. That always happened around Evelyn, whether he wanted it to or not.

"I heard--" Evelyn was the one stammering for once, pulling her hair behind her ear nervously. "--I heard you were getting married."

"Oh," James said, oddly embarrassed because of the truthfulness in this fact. He looked at his feet. "Yeah. I am."

She nodded. She faked a smile that was gone as quickly as it came.

"Beatrice is a great girl."

James looked anywhere but at her.

"Yeah. She is."

Evelyn perked up.

"Oh, did you hear I have a boyfriend now?"

James furrowed his brow with surprise, and tried to act unfazed but interested.

"No. I didn't."

"Yeah, his name is Ben. He's really awesome. We hit it off really fast, and… anyway, he invited me on this trip, and well, I said I'd go."

"A trip?" James's heart fell. "Where to?"

"Can you believe it? Paris! I'm really excited."

"Wow. Yeah, Paris is great this time of year. Hey, when are you getting back? We should sit and chat sometime, catch up on things."

"Oh," Evelyn said seriously. "It's sort of… indefinite, you know?"

"Ah," James couldn't hide the disappointment in his tone anymore. "When do you ship out?"

"Next week, actually."

James felt his chest cave in unexpectedly, and he could barely breathe. A taller man came and put his arms around Evelyn's waist, kissing her neck affectionately.

"Hey, Evie, who's this?"

James held out his hand politely, even through everything in him screamed to slap the man across the face for laying his hands on the woman.

"James," he introduced himself. "You must be Ben."

"Ben, I am," he said agreeably, then turned back to Evelyn. "Are you ready to go, hon?"

"Yeah, I'm good," she replied hurriedly. "Bye, James. It—it was good seeing you."

"Yeah," James said with a small wave as the bell above the door chimed as the couple exited through it. "You too…"

-

Rosalind stormed away from Glenn across the green, muddy campus of Spenser, while Glenn chased after her. He was in utter bewilderment as to what he did wrong. He suspected pregnancy hormones were at work here, but never would he dare say that aloud. Still, he followed the small, fragile woman until he was surely within her earshot.

"Please, Rose!" Glenn pleaded. "What did I do? I'm just trying to help!"

"You're smothering me, don't you get it?!" Rosie spat out. "You're always around, thinking I can never do anything for myself… I'm not _crippled_, Glenn, I'm pregnant!"

Glenn stopped in his tracks.

"Excuse _me_ if I want you to be okay!"

"I'll be okay!" Rosalind insisted. "I said I'd be okay even with_out_ you!"

Glenn frowned and took a step back in horror.

"No… Don't say that…"

"Glenn," Rosalind said regrettably, her face falling sorrowful. "I think it's time."

"You don't mean it, Rose. Don't… you're just in a moody state--"

"Stop acting like you know everything!" Rosalind yelled, throwing her hands to the sky. "Yes, Glenn, you are smart. Probably the smartest person I've ever met—But you're only book smart, Glenn! You really don't _get_ it! I don't need facts and figures or how your books _say_ you need to treat me!"

Glenn looked around to see if anyone was watching; he hated having his business broadcasted. He stepped closer to speak in a hushed voice.

"Are you saying that all the time and effort I've invested into this relationship has all gone unappreciated?"

"'In_vest_ed'?" Rosalind exclaimed. "I'm not some piece of _property_, Glenn, I'm a human being!"

"In case you didn't know, I _haven't done this before_! I'm doing the best I can here. I wait on your hand and foot, I give you love and affection… What more do you WANT from me, Rose?"

Glenn panted through his anger, trying to catch his breath. He paced angrily.

"Damn!" he added on. "I'm not even the _FATHER_!"

Rosalind froze, her mouth closing abruptly. She stared at the grass, shaking her head in disbelief. Glenn regretted it immediately, biting his lip in shame, but it was too late to take them back now, and he knew it.

"Thank God for that," Rosalind snapped, and turned to go. Glenn went after her once more.

"Wait, Rosalind, I didn't mean it--"

"Yes, you did!" Rosalind insisted. "You don't want to be a part of this, fine. I don't want you to be either."

Glenn stopped following her. There was no use now; she was set in her decision. There was nothing left he could do, but watch her walk away. She was halfway to the parking lot, when Glenn finally called after her.

"You need me!" Glenn announced. "What about your parents, huh? They still think we're married! We're supposed to meet them again for lunch tomorrow! You'll come back, you crazy girl. You _need_ me!"

Glenn snorted in contempt. He steamed with anger at her insolence and ungratefulness. Inside, he sure hoped she would need him. He didn't want her going through this alone.

-

Wayne sighed at the world, sitting upright in his bed, clothed in only his plaid boxers. He slipped his legs out from under the covers, letting them hang over the side of the bed. He took a drink of the beer in the glass on the bedside table, then yanked open his drawer for something to ease the addictive pull inside his lungs. He picked up a red lollipop: what he had used as a poor substitute for cigarettes, then resorted to throwing it across the room. He snatched out his pack of Camels. He couldn't light it fast enough. He inhaled an entire lungful, huffing it out his mouth in sweet satisfaction. God, it'd been forever since he'd had a cigarette. Beatrice hated smokers. He had given them up for her. Now he was using cigarettes to ease the addiction of Beatrice. The irony was impeccable.

The naked woman still lying on his bed stirred to the smell of his thick cloud of smoke. She was still panting from the exertions he had just put her through. She rubbed his bared back affectionately.

Goddamn Desiree. He wished he had never met her. She had a control over him like no other woman, only because she knew exactly how his mind worked. And her tactics worked every time.

"Hey baby," she said softly, in her husky afterglow voice that he used to adore. "I thought you _quit_ smoking?"

His hands shook so hard as he brought the cigarette back to his lips that he could barely get his mouth around the butt of it. Those simple words of hers brought tears to his eyes. He had quit smoking. For her… But now she was gone.

He felt Desiree sit up when he didn't answer her. His nose was clogging with oncoming tears he was trying so desperately to hold back.

"Oh my God," he heard her breathe. "You… You really _love_ her, don't you?"

Wayne didn't answer. He just put his two fingers around his cigarette with one hand, and with the other, pointed to the door.

"Go," he said in a low, angered voice that warned her not to disobey.

"But baby…"

"GET OUT!" Wayne shouted, grabbing her skirt from the foot of the bed and throwing it over his shoulder and into her face. Desiree looked at him with amazement mixed with horror and surprise, but quickly threw on some clothes and scurried out the door.

-

**Please review.  
Signed,  
--RedRogue**


	31. Chapter 31: Glenn's Uprising

-

**Chapter 31:**

-

Delilah peeked open her eyes as the light streamed through her very large window. She heard a stirring in another room, the shifting of pots and pans, the running of water from a faucet. It made her open her eyes fully. On the pillow next to her lay the tiniest of flowers. A small jasmine. She smelled it for a moment, before grabbing her robe and walking to the kitchen as she shrugged it on her shoulders and tied it around her waist.

There was Joe, in the kitchen, making omelets on the stove with the professional skill of a chef. It was just as well. She couldn't cook to save her life.

Joe set the lovely-smelling egg concoction on a plate and put the plate on the small dining table, motioning for her to sit there. She obeyed. She hadn't even realized that he knew of her presence behind him.

"You didn't sleep a wink, did you?" she guessed as she grabbed a fork and dug in.

"I don't really sleep much," he admitted sullenly, as he broke open another egg into the frying pan. "Ly… I have to go back."

"I know," Delilah sighed. "It's your duty to the Covenant. You are their leader after all. They need you. Do anything you can… just… don't _marry_ her."

Joe smiled and nodded, thankful for her understanding.

"I won't," he promised with a chuckle. Suddenly, he stopped what he was doing, leaning his hands on the white tile counters either side of the stove. "And I'm not going back for them. I'm going back to get my trust fund, and my mother's ring. Then I'm going sort out whatever I need to with Jimmy and the others, and say my goodbyes. Then you and I are going to get married, anywhere you'd like. And we're going to stay there."

Delilah nodded obligingly and stared off into space dreamily.

"I'm thinking… someplace tropical…"

"Three days," Joe promised to the stove very seriously. "Three days, come back to Ipswich and get me. We'll leave together from there."

Delilah got up and hugged her man around his waist, burying her face in his shoulder.

"I'll be counting down."

-

Glenn watched James standing on the large red pedestal, as the tailor fitted James for a tux. Glenn twiddled his thumbs as James rambled on about wedding particulars, having been recruited to be best man since Joe had disappeared and Wayne had become the enemy.

"James," Glenn interrupted at length. "Wayne's worrying me. He's looking pretty crappy lately."

James was now beaming with pride, admiring himself in the mirror while the tailor begged him to stand still.

"Oh, Wayne needs to get over himself," James shrugged it off. It seemed Glenn had set him off on another tangent.

"I mean," James rambled on while Glenn yawned widely. "I know that there's always going to be that sense of awkwardness, but geez, you know? Sooner or later you have to grow up. I just wish he would be more supportive."

"Jimmy, you're marrying Beatrice," Glenn replied, waving his hands for emphasis. "Stinkin' _Beatrice_. GOD! Do you really not get it? _You're_ the one that needs to grow up, man! How could you ever expect Wayne… This is _Wayne_ we're talking about here… to be okay with you marrying _Beatrice_?"

James quirked an eyebrow at Glenn, wondering where this had come from.

"Are… are you okay, man?"

"No, I am not okay!" Glenn hissed back. "I am so sick and tired of everyone's drama and the world just not going the way it's supposed to!"

"Alright, fine, Glenn, you're a smart kid. Why don't you tell me how things are supposed to be."

"Joe is supposed to be happy, and picking fights with people and kicking their butts and being with Delilah every second. And Wayne is supposed to be off in some barn of his somewhere screwing Beatrice all day, and you are supposed to be in Paris with Evelyn right now and I am supposed to have Rosalind!"

James stepped off his stage, and waved the tailor off to take a break. The white-haired man was more than happy to do so. James then seized Glenn's arms and took him aside.

"Look, Glenn," he said slowly and furiously. "Your perfect world doesn't, _can't_, and will _never_ exist. And it's a good thing too, because it _sucks_. And while you're off playing 'daddy' somewhere with your little Rosie, let me tell you how the world is really going. I am _going_ to marry Beatrice, because I love her. Wayne will have Desiree and a few dozen blonde women and he's _going_ to be just peachy! As for Joe, we'll be lucky if he doesn't kill himself because he's not _allowed_ to have the woman he really wants because she has sex for _money_. And you, my friend, are _going_ to have your wonderful Rosalind and one day you will realize that you are raising Damien Roth's child, and you have married his bitch."

Glenn suddenly called out, a gust of a forcefield hurling James backward into a nearby mirror.

"Damn you, Jimmy," Glenn said, his voice clenched as tightly as his fists. "I wish Joe was here. He was the _real_ leader of our Covenant. You're no leader, Jimmy. Damn you."

With that, Glenn grabbed his backpack and headed for the door.

"What? This isn't over!" James called after him. "Where you going?"

"I'm meeting her parents for lunch. Because even though I don't like her, I respect her enough to keep my honor. Unlike some people I know."

Glenn slammed the glass door of the shop closed, making the tiny bell hanging over it ring violently in protest. James couldn't help but smirk at what Glenn had said. Glenn's age really showed sometimes. For being so smart, he really didn't know much.

James looked at himself in the mirror, straightening his tux. He couldn't help but feel a little proud that he had gotten Beatrice over the notorious always-gets-his-girl Wayne. Secretly, he'd been kind of jealous over the years of Wayne's conquests, his never-ending supply of wit and charm. Now James was on top. He was the man. Not Wayne, not Joe. There was a sense of power in the fact.

And he liked it.

-

Glenn fiddled with his food, twirling the fettuccine around with his fork without interest in eating it. The restaurant had broad windows that he found solace in, letting his mind wander onto the streets and away from the Italian restaurant. Rosie wouldn't so much as even look at him. Glenn concentrated hard on getting a hold of his anger. There had to be something he could do to counteract all the mishaps going on. James was wrong. Glenn could make this right. He just had to speak up.

He perked his head up, trying to get his head back into the conversation at hand. Rosie was explaining about colleges she was looking into.

"So, even though I had my heart set on Harvard, I'm thinking Brown might just be the better choice given with recent developments."

"Oh, it's only her nerves talking," Glenn sat up straighter, his outburst surprising Rosie more than anyone. He put his arm around her shoulders and held her close. "I keep telling her Harvard would love to have a smart girl like her, but she's just so modest."

"What are you doing?" she hissed angrily into Glenn's ear through her teeth.

"Saving us," Glenn muttered back, smiling at Rosie's parents just as they smiled back.

"You know, that's so nice of you to say," Rosie said to Glenn with sarcasm only he would catch. "But you don't have to try so hard to make my parents like you."

Her mother and father laughed together at this.

"Glenn's very smart as well, mother," Rosie said with venom in her voice. "He's reminded me on many occasions. Isn't that right, Glenn?"

Glenn shook his head, his cheeks going red.

"She's joking, of course," he said across the table, chuckling a bit to cover for it.

"You're right, Glenn, we should get serious," Rosie snapped. "Maybe we should just tell them the truth."

Glenn stopped laughing. Rosie immediately turned to her parents.

"Mom, Dad… I'm--"

"She's being held back a year!" Glenn practically shouted over her. "She was so embarrassed, but there it is, we've told them, darling. Now they know."

"What?!" her father outburst.

"How could this happen, Rosie?" her mother cooed. "You were doing so well in school…"

Rosie shot Glenn a glare that said it all. Then slowly, her face softened. She smiled at Glenn, and Glenn smiled back.

"Well," Rosie shrugged to her parents. "I guess I just didn't realized how much I'd fallen behind…"

-

James walked to the barn with his head held high, ignoring the glaring looks he was getting from Glenn. He tried to force his mind on deciding what he was going to tell the council, or more specifically, his father. Breaking big life-changing news was not an easy task. Luckily, they knew Beatrice, so it might be easier for them to digest, knowing he wasn't asking to expose their secret for a lover that already knew of it. Another fortunate aspect was that the Concordats weren't here tonight. It wasn't necessary for small family matters. Glenn's looks were getting harder and harder to just go disregarded.

"What?" James shrugged at him. "I'm not welcome in my own Oath-Takers clan anymore? Maybe I should just sit with the Concordats then…"

"Maybe you should!" Glenn snapped, then trotted on ahead without them.

"Hey, don't mind him," Wayne reassured James. "He's just having problems with his girl. And speaking of girls… uh… you talking to the Council about Bee tonight?"

"Yeah… why?" James said suspiciously.

"No, no reason. How's she doing these days?"

"What, you don't know?" James shot back. "Let it go, already, Wayne. Geez. You're starting to sound pathetic."

Wayne stopped in his tracks at this, James's word boring deep into him. James didn't stick around to see if he would catch up.

James walked into the underground Pentagram, kneeling beside Glenn before the Council elders with respect. A few were missing, he realized. His own father, for one, was nowhere to be seen.

"Arise, son of Danvers."

"Where is…?"

"He's not here," Joe's father interrupted to explain. "We have called the Council today to tell you that Danvers senior has been taken to the colony house for rehabilitation."

"Rehabilitation…?" James breathed. "Why…?"

"His addiction is starting to turn fatal. We're trying to save his life."

"You said you wished to say something to the Council as well, James," Wayne's father nodded at him. "What is it?"

"I…" James was speechless with shock, desperately trying to gather thoughts to speak. "I wanted to pose a request for marriage. To Beatrice."

"The girl who discovered the Covenant?" Glenn's father perked up. "She's old enough for marriage now?"

"Same one."

Wayne's father's eyes were on his son, as if searching for a reaction out of him. Wayne just had his eyes to the floor. Glenn was still glaring at James. The Council members hesitated, looking back and forth between themselves.

It was in those moments James's temper raged. What the hell was wrong with everyone? It wasn't as if Wayne staked some flag of claim on Beatrice's head, just because he was so open about his little crush for all these years. James had every right to marry her.

"We will answer your question after a short review. We will meet again tomorrow at the same time. You are all excused for now."

James immediately rose to his feet, turning to storm out. He had every intention of finding Beatrice and screwing the hell out of her, just to spite them all. And even if Beatrice protested to sleeping with him, it was nothing a little lust spell couldn't fix. Wayne would be hearing about it first thing tomorrow too. He'd be put in his place. James had authority now, and his authority would not be question. He could do whatever the hell he wanted. He was boss. He was commander. He was…

"Joe?" James froze at the sight of his old comrade before him at the top of the stairs, his heart plummeting to his stomach. "What are you doing back?"

-

**Please review.  
Signed,  
--RedRogue**


	32. Chapter 32: Joe's Return

**Chapter 32:**

-

"Joe!" Glenn shouted happily. "Not a moment too soon!"

"I see I've missed quite a bit in the short time I've been away," Joe said, stepping down the stairs into the Pentagram with the rest of them. "James requesting to marry Beatrice… Never would've guessed it."

"What are you doing here, Joseph?" his father snapped at him.

"I'm here to formally resign from the Covenant…" --James's heart lifted in hope-- "Or I will take my proper place and provide an heir… only if you will allow me to choose my own bride."

"Council will disregard the request," Joe's father overruled. "I will convene a private session with my son before the matter is taken."

"Everyone, save for the Garwin heir, is excused," Glenn's grandfather pounded the gavel and the Sons gathered their things to leave. Soon, the room had emptied for all but Joe, the Council elders, and James hiding in the shadows on the top of the stairs. He just had to know if Joe was really coming back to take his place in the Covenant or not.

"I know where your heart lies, son," Joe's father said boldly. "I know you wish for me to allow you to marry the harlot."

"Father, she is--"

"—I am NOT through speaking!" Joe's father interrupted loudly. "I will not have a prostitute bear the family name."

"Then I shall not bear the name either, and the name will die with me," Joe reasoned. "Your icy soul has driven me to lose my respect for it, and I will leave it behind without a second thought. I will have my way, or you will have nothing."

"Let's take some time to pause," Glenn's father suggested. "We have other pressing matters, and this needs time to cool. We will decide on the matter when next we meet."

Joe smiled in his victory, and James couldn't help but do the opposite. He wasn't back on top officially yet. There was a chance Joe could be ruled back in by force.

James stepped back up the stairs and exited to catch up with the rest of the current Covenant, but he was surprised to see that they were already waiting outside the door. Glenn had his arms folded and Wayne had his hands in his pockets.

"Is _spying_ part of the Covenant's policies now?" Glenn asked facetiously. Wayne cast his eyes elsewhere, as if he didn't want much part of this. James glared at them both, but didn't answer, just pushed through them to continue on his way.

"Now that Joe's back, things are going to go back to how they were," Glenn called at his back. "Joe will always be our leader. Whether our fathers vote him back or not, we will _never_ follow you."

"There you go dreaming again, Glenn…" James smiled his doubts over his shoulder.

"Take a look at yourself, would ya?" Glenn shouted to him. "You're letting the Power go to your head. It's changing you, Jimmy! You'll become just like your father."

"Yeah, sure thing," Jimmy retorted sarcastically, climbing into his car and heading out on his way.

-

Beatrice sighed at the window of her dorm. The light of the moon made the diamond on her finger shine blue. She fanned out her fingers to get a good look at it. She didn't want to admit to anyone else that it just didn't feel right. She didn't know if it was just because she felt strange being engaged, or if it was…

No. Beatrice shook her head, wondering where this madness had ever come from. She would not allow herself to suffer heartache over such a worthless man like Wayne. She was getting married to her best friend. That was that. Who needed flaming hot passion anyway? Not her. She was going to live a good steady life. Raise a few kids, spend her days at home being the good little housewife…

Beatrice suddenly stood up, clenching her fists to the air. She threw her chair to the floor, and swept off all contents from her desk in rage, yet still didn't feel satisfied. Why wasn't life fair? Why wasn't Wayne faithful, or better yet, why wasn't James more exciting?

And speak of the devil, as James himself stormed into her room, as livid as she was.

"The nerve of that stupid Council!" James said, pacing around the mess Beatrice had made on the floor. "First they have to 'consider' letting me marry you, as if Wayne has some staked claim on your life, then my father makes me look bad by getting addicted to the Power and sent in Council rehab, and now my place as leader is being questioned all because JOE decides he's homesick--"

"Wait, _Joe's_ back?" Beatrice said with some excitement. "Thank Go--"

Beatrice froze before she completed the sentence, but James still whirled around with fury in his eyes.

"What was that?" he dared. Beatrice frowned, knowing he wasn't going to want to hear what she had to say.

"Jimmy, even _you_ have to admit he's a better leader, and I think this power is starting to go to your head…"

"IT'S ALREADY _GONE_ TO MY HEAD!" James shouted, and Beatrice inhaled abruptly at his tone.

"You need help, Jimmy," Beatrice informed him. "Before you end up just like your old man."

With that, she moved around him to head for the door. He grabbed at her arm. It hurt her, but Beatrice didn't let it show.

"Where are you going?" James demanded. "I wanted to stay with you tonight."

"Looks like you'll be sleeping alone," Beatrice chuckled snidely, violently shaking off his hold on her.

"You have to come back to your room sometime," James called after her.

"Do I?" Beatrice retorted, then slammed the door on her way out.

-

Joe walked in silence with Wayne and Glenn back to the dorms. There was a tension in the air, as they strolled down the peaceful, dark, and empty hallway. He and Wayne couldn't help but notice Glenn biting his lip and cringing at every sharp movement. Every so often Wayne would pass a confused look his way, but Glenn never explained his discomfort, even when they said their good-bye's to Joe. After Joe walked off, Wayne finally sighed his frustration.

"Oh, would you just come out with it, Glenn?" Wayne heaved. "Something's obviously on the tip of your tongue, just say it."

"Wayne," Glenn shivered as if it was cold. They stopped walking in the middle of the hall, barely ten feet away from their dorm door. "I don't know how to tell you this…"

"Lay it on me," Wayne replied, then frowned at his choice of words. "Funny, I usually say that to a woman…"

Wayne chuckled at his own joke, but Glenn grabbed at his shoulder to make him face him.

"This is serious, Wayne," Glenn huffed. "On the way out of the Council meeting today, I was just so mad… I decided to dive into Jimmy's thoughts, and…"

Wayne was suddenly very solemn. He put his hands on Glenn's shoulders as well, so that they look like a two-man huddle. Wayne spoke very slowly and clearly, not allowing Glenn to miss a beat.

"What… did you hear… him _think_?"

Wayne suspected he already knew the answer by the frightened look on Glenn's face.

"IthinkBeatricemightbeintrouble," Glenn replied all in one word.

"I'll kill 'im," Wayne was already halfway back down the hallway they had just came from.

"Wayne!" Glenn called after him. "He's not in his right mind-- Give it a chance to die down!"

"Oh, I'll let him die down," Wayne retorted as he turned the corner out of sight and earshot.

Glenn sighed, regretting his decision to blab his eavesdrop. Glenn looked around for inspiration to come for some sort of help. That's when he spotted the exit door. He could go after Joe. There might still be time to catch him if he hurried. Joe would know what to do.

-

Wayne was the second person to burst into Beatrice's room that night, only this time, Beatrice wasn't there. He was surprised to see James alone on her bed, her room a broken mess, chair overturned and desktop items all over the hardwood floor.

"Where's Beatrice?!" Wayne demanded, pointing a finger at the offensive James.

"If I knew, would I be here waiting for her?" James replied curtly.

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing, not a thing," James said honestly, rising from his seat. "But let me just say, if she had stuck around for just a moment longer, just enough time for me to finish winding up that wonderful little lust bomb I had behind my back--"

"You wouldn't dare," Wayne snarled, getting up in his face.

"Oh, I would," James smirked. "Because she's mine, and not yours, Wayne. That's how it's always going to be when it comes to Beatrice. She'd rather sleep with a _cactus_ than with you, understand?"

Wayne yanked a fistful of James' collar up to his face, winding up a good punch. That's when Joe and Glenn came running in the doorway, pausing to gather the situation.

"Wayne, let go of Jimmy," Joe said calmly.

"You have a _death_ wish, don't ya, Danvers?!" Wayne shouted. "Just tell me where Beatrice is, and I might just spare your miserable life!"

"Wayne…" Joe tried again.

"If I knew where she was, do you think I'd be here waiting for her? No, I'd be banging the hell out of her, that's where I'd be--"

Wayne let his fist fly, but Joe caught it before it made contact, separating the feuding men.

"Wayne!" Joe scolded. "James! For God's sake, you're Covenant brothers!"

He looked at both of them in utter shock, his brow furrowed in deep concern.

"What the hell have I missed while I was away?"

-

**Please review.  
Signed,  
--RedRogue**


	33. Chapter 33: Beatrice's Compromise

**Chapter 33:**

-

"Obviously, you've missed a lot," James explained to Joe, as Joe stood in-between Wayne's midair fist of fury and James' face target.

Wayne shook off Joe's hold of him and gathered his composure back together, shooting James dirty looks as he straightened his leather jacket. James just snarled cockily and turned his back to them.

"Wayne," Joe said in a very low whisper so James couldn't hear, as he herded Wayne to the door. "I'm sure if you think very hard you can locate Beatrice on your own. No one knows her better than you. I'll deal with James."

Wayne nodded and patted Joe on the shoulder in gratitude, and took his leave, going around Glenn listening on the sidelines and out the door. Joe turned back to James and sighed.

"Jimmy," he started, but was quickly interrupted.

"Don't give me that," Jimmy said accusingly. "That '_sigh_… Jimmy…' crap! You can't blame this on me. You've been away a while. Beatrice is _my_ girl now."

"But you didn't have to taunt him, Jimmy," Glenn retorted before Joe could. "That was just cruel. You _know_ how he feels about Bee--!"

"Shut up, Glenn," James snapped. Joe put up a serene hand for Glenn's silence as well. "Where is all this anger coming from?" Joe asked. "_I'm_ the angry one, not _you_. You're sounding dangerously close to a Hooked User, Jim."

"What's the big deal?" James retorted. "You used to Use more than any of us, and you're just fine."

"I was _born_ with more Power, and thus _born_ with more tolerance to it. You _know_ that, Jimmy."

"Look, you left, and things were just fine while you were gone, so maybe you should just go away _again_."

"Jimmy…" Joe frowned, his face as dire as ever. His voice was filled with pity and sadness, both for James, and for himself. Joe looked to Glenn, and they exchanged mutual frowns. "I didn't know just how much my presence meant to this Covenant…"

"Yeah, until you abandoned it, right?" James shot back, folding his arms indignantly. Joe shook his head.

"You're right," Joe agreed. "And I won't abandon it again. I was born into this Covenant, and have duties to it, even at the cost of my own happiness. I see that plainly now."

With that, Joe took his leave, walking down the hallway again in long, upset strides. Glenn chased after him, distress all over his face, and heard in his voice.

"Joe…" Glenn started, but Joe put up his hand again, taking a pause in his pensive walk to look Glenn in the eye, so that he might fully understand.

"I'm going back to tell my father I'll do whatever he asks to keep my place as leader. I'll go back to being a page thirty-three, and marry Meredith."

Glenn's heart went out to his Covenant brother as he spotted the pitiable water coming to Joe's eyes.

"I see it's very necessary," Joe finished, then finished his trek to the exit without Glenn.

-

Wayne planned his every step carefully through the tall weeds, the crunching twigs and grass under his feet giving away his every move. At last, he reached the muddy clearing, where the grass was always greenest, the mud always the moistest, the air always the cleanest. His favorite place in the world, his sanctuary and refuge… Putnam Barn. It was a wild shot in the dark, but it was his best guess on where to find her.

He spotted her quickly, sitting by herself on the second story of the barn, sitting on the old blanket that Wayne had decided to donate to the barn long ago, when bringing his one-night stands here became more than occasional.

Wayne lifted himself with a flash of Power in his eyes, flying up to the second story like he usually did. His landing was so smooth and quiet that he wondered if she had heard him coming. Very quietly, he came and sat next to her, facing the window to the night sky outside. He felt her glance at him with confusion, then face ahead again. They listened to the crickets chirping out in the foresty countryside for several moments.

"I hoped I might find you here," Wayne confessed. No movement came from her. "You want to talk about it?"

When Beatrice didn't answer. Wayne nodded and let it go for now, staring back at the night sky.

"I really want you right now, Wayne," she said very abruptly. Wayne gasped so hard he choked on his own saliva, jerking his eyes to her with the utmost disbelief.

"_But_…" she continued quickly. "I'm not going to add to James's list of horrible things he has to go through right now by leaving him for you. It would literally _destroy_ him. We all know that."

Wayne rolled his eyes and nodded. He knew it was true, but it didn't mean he had to like it.

"I still have to act like James's girl," Beatrice went on, showing him James's engagement ring. "This ring has to stay on this finger… I have to stay his. You understand?"

Wayne shook his head, not liking this.

"No. This isn't fair…" Wayne combed his fingers into the hair by her temples, and put his forehead to hers. "I've waited for you for so long, now you finally say you want me back and I can't have you? NO!"

Wayne gave her a quick, desperate kiss, and tears starting to come to Beatrice's eyes at how much he was making this hurt.

"If you love me, be with me," Wayne breathed, reaching for her ring finger and sliding the ring off very slowly. He set it aside gently, and she let him. He created another opportunity for a kiss, lest he wake up and realize this was all a dream. When his mouth hit hers, Beatrice moaned with despair, fighting between her intense passions for Wayne and her feelings of duty for what had to be done. She couldn't help but think of Joe, and how miserable he was, denying himself for the good of another. She wasn't that strong for such moral actions. For once, she wasn't afraid of Wayne. She found her trust in his love for her, and it was such a bond she didn't dare break. It felt too right.

Finally, she broke off from their fervent kiss, and palmed his cheeks to obtain his full attention.

"Okay. Until the time is right to tell James, we keep this between us," she commanded. Wayne nodded quickly, agreeing to whatever she said, and moved in to catch her lips again, but was pushed back.

"Wayne, _listen_ to me…" Beatrice begged. "This is going to be hard. You're going to be very jealous. You have to swear to me you will handle it."

"I'll handle it," Wayne assured her, settling for putting kisses on her face anywhere he could find a space. "I won't be jealous. I won't, I promise… _Please_… I'll do anything. Anything for you…"

He squeezed her tightly in his arms, pressing his mouth hard against hers, not wanting to ever let go.

"I love you, Wayne," Beatrice said at last. "This is just a season. We'll all get through this soon enough."

Wayne looked her straight in the eyes, and pushed a lock of hair away from them to allow a clear view.

"You and me, babe," Wayne vowed.

Beatrice nodded in fond agreement.

"You and me."

-

Joe stood in front of a full-length mirror, gazing at himself in his thousand-dollar tux, with a tie made of Italian silk and a shirt from Paris. It was the same tux he had bought for his senior prom. It looked like he'd be using it for something else today.

It was amazing what unlimited funds could do for people's schedules. When Joe had gone to his father asking him for an immediate marriage to Meredith, his father whipped up a wedding from this air, like magic, minus the joyous excitement usually entailed. Two days later, he's in a church dressing room, waiting for his cue to walk down the aisle alone to wait for his bride. He couldn't look himself in the eye, for shame. Today was the day Delilah was due back into Ipswich, but her train wouldn't arrive until nightfall, long after the ceremonies were finished. The deed would be done, and Joe wouldn't have to find it harder than it already was, by facing her and the temptation of simply running

The door opened behind him, and Joe could already sense the dread in the air before he even saw Meredith standing beside him in the reflection of the mirror. She was already clothed in her large white dress, an unflattering ball of white fluff that washed out her already white face. She slipped her arm in his and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Aww, don't we look cute," Meredith cooed at the picture-perfect framing of their reflection.

Joe felt more than a bit sick.

-

Delilah couldn't help but run a bit down the walkway to Garwin Manor, a beaming smile on her face. She tripped over a couple of the loose stones in the walkway, but it didn't falter her excitement of seeing her Joe. Halfway up the path, she abandoned her bags and simply ran. She couldn't handle any more waiting, which is why she took the earlier train, in a means to surprise him.

"Joe!" she called out with laughter in her voice, before she suddenly halted. There was an envelope tacked to the large wooden door, bearing her name across the front. She recognized Joe's calligraphy. Not discouraged, she attacked the letter, expecting a fond surprise, perhaps the first clue in a scavenger hunt that would lead to a romantic dinner, or even city hall…

Nothing would have prepared her for what she read. Delilah cupped her hand over her mouth as the tears flowed out in immediate streams. She collapsed to her knees in utter anguish, as she barely breathed. Her sobs were loud and open, letting the barren yard hear her cries of despair…

-

"Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part…?"

Joe was looking at the floor as the entire congregation seated in the church pews held their breath. He gathered all the breath in him to speak his answer.

"I do."

-

**Please review.  
Signed,  
--RedRogue**


	34. Chapter 34: Bathroom Break

**Chapter 34:**

-

"After much deliberation," Glenn's father spoke on the council's behalf, his hands on either side of the podium facing the Sons of Ipswich. "The council has decided to bless the marriage of our son James Danvers to our adopted daughter Beatrice Foxx. May your lives be long and happy together."

Beatrice, whose presence had been requested pending the decision of the council on her engagement to James, could only look over her shoulder to Wayne, sitting to the right of her. Wayne in return gave her a pained, scrunched-up look that said: "_this is how you wanted it, so I'm forcing myself not to flip out here_…"

James immediately took Beatrice's hand possessively, then gave it a quick, hard kiss, his eyes also on Wayne as he did so.

"As for the matter of Covenant leadership," Glenn's father went on, jerking James's attention back to the Elders. "Due to Joe's humble change of heart and recent actions to appease his father's will, we gladly grant him back his rights as firstborn and return the role of leadership back to him."

James grit his teeth and hissed in dismay, but his reactions didn't matter to the rest of them. Glenn even clapped in happiness, patting Joe on the back proudly. Wayne just paid his respects to the council, and was among the first to walk out. Beatrice quickly ran after him, instructing James to let her have a moment to talk to Wayne. James was too distraught at his dethroning, too jealous of the undeserving Joe, to protest.

"Wayne!" Beatrice called, running down the porch stairs of the Danvers's colony house. "Look at you," she scoffed. "You're _already_ jealous!"

"_Engaged_?" Wayne spat out, whirling around furiously to face her. "You're going to let yourself be engaged? How will the time ever be right to James about us if you're _engaged_? How far are you going to let it go? Are you going to move in with him too? _Sleep_ with him?"

"Wayne, don't be dramatic. You said you could handle this. 'Anything for me'-- wasn't that what you said just last _week_?"

Wayne began to shake his head fervently no, in more disbelief than disagreement, but was at an utter loss for words.

"James is happy with me," Beatrice explained. "The council thinks I may be his last hope to keep him on the right path. You've waited this long for me, Wayne. You can wait a bit longer."

With that, Beatrice turned back into the colony house, leaving Wayne alone with the gathering clouds above him.

-

Six Months Later…

-

_Nicky's_ had gotten slow on Saturday nights, a thing once highly uncommon, now turning into the norm. One could walk clear from one end of the bar to another without bumping elbows with any other person. A few older adults sat at the counter, while Beatrice and James took up the games corner with Joe, Glenn, and Rosalind.

Joe had let his hair grow out, so the black was almost completely gone and the blonde shined through in all its white glory. Through Joe's varying states of depression, his eyes had gone forever dark, while his skin paled even in the approaching summer. He didn't see much of the light of day, not if his new wife had anything to say about it. He had become a prisoner in his own home, to his own duties. It had taken a firm stand to convince her to let him out tonight.

Glenn had made up with Rosalind very quickly after they had broken up. Rosalind was due any day now, in fact, she was starting to be rather late.

"Why won't you come _out_?" Rosalind complained to her large stomach. She took another glob of _Nicky's_ hottest salsa, and shoved it into her mouth, having heard the spicy food would help.

"Patience, hon," Glenn commanded. "The kid obviously likes it inside you."

"Can't say I disagree," Damien announced his presence loudly, as he and his two cronies, Sean and Blake, entered their side of the bar.

"Ew," Rosalind shuddered, hugging herself to shake off some bad memories. James lit up at the sight of fond faces.

"Boys! Come on, have a seat!" James called out, much to everyone's confusion. Glenn immediately sprang up and hissed into James' ear:

"Com'on, James. You know how Damien bothers Rose, and the rest aren't the coolest with the rest of us either."

"So, take your girlfriend and scram," James provided a snotty solution. "Otherwise, shut up and relax for once like everyone else."

Glenn was silent, but shook his head and expressed his abounding annoyance at the entire situation. He hated being reminded how much James was starting to fit among the Concordats. Over the past few months they had been hanging out together relentlessly, and it got old before it even started. Everyone knew he was just trying to one-up Joe, who had done the same thing a few years back… only James didn't seem to _get_ that Joe's fighting records could never be broken, and James would never have the respect that Joe had earned in his time.

"Joining in this round, boys?" James offered, holding out a pool stick to Sean, who took it gladly.

As Damien made a flirtatious pass at Beatrice, she huffed in disgust, and even more frustration that James did nothing to protest. She all-too-willingly gave up her place in the game to Damien and his lackeys in exchange for a seat next to Joe.

Beatrice sat up straighter when she spotted Wayne walk through the door. He smiled and nodded at her as he honed in on the group, while she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"The good times just keep on comin'," she muttered in easily faked annoyance.

"Hey there, good lookin'," Wayne greeted Beatrice first, as he always did. He nodded at the others, frowning a bit at Damien among them.

"Since when are we friends with the Concordats?" Wayne asked Joe, who simply shrugged a reply and sipped his wine.

"We're not," Joe said at length. "_James_ is. We are simply enduring their unwanted presence for the sake of our friend, whom we are _trying_ not to _upset_."

Joe threw a glance at Wayne at this, looking him dead in the eye for only a moment, passing along a silent but strong hint.

"I'm going out for a smoke," Wayne declared, then left the way he had come.

He bee-lined quickly through the tables, past the bathrooms and straight out the back door. The alley it led to was completely empty, a bit of rain coming down through the misty dark. He was alone for mere moments, long enough to light up and take one hefty drag of his cigarette.

Soon, the door opened again, to reveal Beatrice rushing through it.

"We have to be quick," she hurriedly explained. "I only told James that I was taking a bathroom break--"

She was cut off by Wayne flicking away his almost untouched cigarette to grab her face in both of his hands and claim her lips as his own. He melted his passionate kiss into her, only parting for the sake of oxygen.

"Quick?" he replied, nodding breathlessly, reaching for the button of her pants. "I can do quick…"

"Ugh-- were you smoking?" Beatrice gagged, before her mouth was attacked once more. She let herself comb her nails in his long hair, as she felt him do the same. As she felt him trying to undo his own pants, she immediately stopped.

"No," she protested, pushing Wayne away by a firm hand on his toned chest. "We can't do this here… James… he's too close…"

"Screw James," Wayne smiled, fighting her shoving to get back to her sweet kiss.

"You always say that…" she chuckled.

"The divorce to Desiree was finalized today," Wayne finally connected with her mouth again. "I'm a free man, and you're officially no longer my affair."

"Though, if James has his way you might soon become mine," Beatrice retorted. Wayne disconnected only to groan his frustration of the matter.

"You guys set a day yet?" Wayne asked as he trailed his mouth down her neck.

"I don't know," Beatrice admitted, panting to catch her breath. "I keep managing to convince him to push it back, but I'm running out of good ideas to keep that up for much longer. He's eager to seal the deal with me."

Wayne's breath audibly caught in his throat as he froze.

"You're not really going to marry him, are you?"

"Of course not, Wayne," Beatrice chuckled again. "Our time is coming soon… and it'll be fantastic. No more lying, no more sneaking around--"

"Ahh!" Wayne clenched his temples suddenly, wincing in pain.

"What's the matter?"

"It's Joe," Wayne explained with a tight voice. "He says James is getting up to look for you."

"I'd better go," Beatrice breathed, heading for the door quickly, but Wayne grabbed at her hand just before she could go beyond reach.

"I hate this," Wayne stated. Beatrice stroked his cheek fondly with her free hand.

"I know," she replied. "But it's still you and me, babe."

"You and me," Wayne agreed with an assuring nod.

-

After Beatrice returned to her seat, James quickly spotted her and reunited at their table. Her hair was a bit tousled, her cheeks a bit rosy, making Glenn, Joe, and Rosalind take notice. No one spoke as James made his way back to them, though Rosalind tried to make casual gestures to get Beatrice to fix the bed hair she was obviously sporting unknowingly.

"Where were you, honey?" James asked gently, scooping up Beatrice's hand. "I checked the ladies room, but I missed you."

A bit breathless, Beatrice tried to shrug it off.

"I told you, I was taking a break. You know how Damien pisses me off, James. One can only take so much."

James saw Joe and Glenn being strangely quiet, but didn't consider them for long, before Wayne had helped himself to a seat with them. That's when James noticed that his hair was messy, and that Beatrice's was too. Her face flushed even more at the sight of Wayne, even though she tried to feign irritation at his presence, it was a feeble attempt. James also noticed that Wayne smelled nothing of cigarette smoke, and, in fact, was sucking on a red lollipop as they spoke. James had been sure that he didn't sense anyone in that women's restroom. If Beatrice wasn't in the bathroom, and Wayne wasn't having a smoke…

"Ohh!" Rosalind moaned very suddenly, grabbing at her large round stomach. "OHH!" she yelled again.

"What's the matter?" Glenn jumped to his feet. "Is it your water breaking? Huh? Honey?"

"OHH!!!" she screamed so loud the whole of _Nicky's _was watching now.

"Glenn," Joe commanded loudly. "Just go get the damn car."

-

**Please review!  
Signed,  
--RedRogue**


	35. Chapter 35: Losing Control

**Chapter 35:**

**~RR~  
**

Glenn twiddled his thumbs nervously in the hospital waiting room, staring at the door where the doctors had led Rosalind. James was busy fighting with a vending machine, upset it had swallowed his quarter without a reward. He resorted to Using to make it give him one of every snack. Wayne was sitting on the floor against the wall across from Beatrice, making sly sexual gestures directed at her, while she was trying hard to stop him. Glenn finally looked up at Joe, who seemed to be concentrating hard on the floor.

"I know what you're thinking," Glenn said to Joe in a low voice so that the others would hear.

Joe quirked an eyebrow his way, subtly scolding Glenn's Using the Power to read his thoughts.

"You don't think it's right- all this," Glenn went on. "Me and Rosalind, raising a Concordat kid as a Covenant…"

"You have to understand, Glenn, the council won't rule in your favor on this one, even with the rape accusation against Damien… They just can't. It's still another Oath Group's firstborn- we can't claim it as our own."

Glenn shook his head.

"I want to obey the Book," Glenn sighed. "But something doesn't feel like it's worth it anymore. I know you're trying to do everything you can to preserve the Law, but… I have this sinking feeling like the time of the Oath Groups is coming to an end."

Joe looked to James, who was beating a soda machine now, while Wayne was inching his way closer to Beatrice across the floor.

"I know you feel it too," Glenn accused. "Or you wouldn't feel so guilty about leaving Delilah in the dust."

A doctor emerged from Rosalind's room, a sullen look upon his face. Glenn stood on his feet, and all attention fell on the white-coated man.

"Is Rosalind all right, Doctor?" he asked quickly.

"Of course, of course," the doctor assured them. "She's doing fine. But there was a complication in the delivery. The umbilical cord was wrapped around the child's neck and upon labor-"

"A stillborn," Joe sensed before the doctor could explain further. His heart gave a little jump for joy, but immediately fell upon the sight of Glenn's grave expression. Beatrice rushed to throw her arms around Glenn, who was quickly tearing up, while an obviously distraught and uncomfortable Wayne could only offer an encouraging pat on the back to his saddened friend.

"I'm so sorry, man," Wayne breathed out. After the doctor had left to let them grieve in private, James let out a snicker from behind them. Joe immediately shot him a glare, while Glenn only looked at him with confusion.

"Well, that's certainly convenient, right, Joe?" James smirked. "A little TOO convenient if you ask me."

"Shut up, Jimmy," Joe commanded. "It's not the time for your foolishness."

"Ah, it's only the truth," James retorted. "It's always been the truth. You guys are the ones with either the lies or the delusions of grandeur."

Glenn started to openly weep now, his wails echoing in the empty night halls of the hospital, and Beatrice held him close. All eyes glared at James. Joe stepped up to him, fury in his eyes.

"I'm warning you, Jimmy. Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you."

James laughed his doubt of that.

"Just tell me the truth- did you kill the kid or not? You gave up your _true love_ for the great Book. What's a kid or two in the mix if it means order in the Oath Takers?"

"Leave it the hell alone, Jim!" Wayne defended. "Just shut your hole, for Pete's sake!"

"You don't get a say in this, Wayne!" James shot back. "You're the worst of them all. At least Joe has the Cov's best intentions in mind and Glenn is just genuinely naïve. But you… _you_ are a bold faced, cold-hearted _liar_."

James stepped up to Wayne now, close to his face. Joe was at the ready to attack at any given excuse.

"Tell me you aren't screwing my fiancé behind my back. Go ahead… Lie some more."

As an involuntary, instinctive action, Wayne glanced at Beatrice… and their secret was thus exposed.

"We need to finish what we started that day you found out I was marrying her. This time, when someone calls the other a dead man, we're not giving up until one of us is good and dead. You're a dead man, Wayne."

With that, James exited, leaving Glenn to mourn in peace. A dark shroud lingered even after he had long gone out of sight, striking heavy into their hearts. The thirst for power had gotten to James, and with his Ascension only days away, they all knew there was no bringing him back out of it.

Not without a fight.

"Well, fearless leader," Wayne sighed to Joe. "You know him better than any of us. What's our next move before we all go to hell?"

Glenn parted his eyes from Beatrice's now very wet shoulder to straighten up and listen to Joe.

"I leave the fight to your discretion," Joe replied quietly. "Just grant me deniability… Do me a favor, and kick his ass- _then_ grant me deniability."

Wayne smiled and nodded firmly.

"You got it."

"Meanwhile, Glenn, I know you want to be here for Rosalind right now… but I can't leave Meredith without the council getting suspicious, and now's not the best time for Wayne to leave Beatrice alone… and somebody really needs to get to Paris."

Wayne and Glenn shared a glance before looking back to Joe.

"What's in Paris?"

Joe gathered his things to go, shrugging on his coat and giving them all a serious look.

"Evelyn. I have a feeling she's the only voice of reason James has left."

**~RR~**

Joe walked home with a pounding headache, and Using his Power to try to calm down everyone's emotions only seemed to make it worse. The long cobblestone path from his car to the house was treacherous and dark, only filled with dread knowing what was waiting for him beyond that door.

He had given up his entire life's happiness for the sanctity of the law, to preserve order, and the more he held on with white knuckles the more it slipped through his grasp. His heart had never been heavier, until…

He looked up and saw her. What he thought to be a hallucination at first, as was a common side effect from too much power usage. But there was Delilah, in all her trench-coated glory, waiting for him by a dark tree.

Joe stopped in his tracks, and felt his already heavy heart plummet a few more stories downward. He gulped as the moisture in his mouth abandoned him.

"What are you doing here?" As he spoke, his heart began to race. "If someone saw you…"

"I was careful," she promised. "After I got your note your father bribed me into leaving town. He bought me a condo and he sends regular checks to keep me away… but I had to see you again. I can't let this be how it ends."

"You know it's not what I want," Joe shook his head. "But it's really how it has to be. Seeing you only makes it worse for me, so please don't come back."

Delilah then grabbed his face and kissed his hard. He groaned at first, but almost immediately melted into her arms. She disconnected with a proud smirk.

"_That's_ making it worse," she replied victoriously. "Give me a call when you're ready to live again, Joe. You might be afraid of your father, but I most certainly am not."

He watched her walked away with longing in his eyes. Every part of him wanted to run after her, sweep her in his arms and kiss her deeply. For a moment, he hesitated on his cobblestone pathway, just watching the pleats of her jacket sway as she walked, her hair bouncing in every step, the heels of her red-soled pumps clack down on each stone they connected to. She was his. But he belonged to someone else.

Putting his head down, he forced his feet to walk through his front door of his large empty mansion. He heard Meredith in the next room, listening to the television quite loudly, like she always did. Some dramatic show blared epicly dramatic music, while tears were booming through the halls to greet him. For just a moment, he understood the feelings of the characters in the shows, as his heart bled with equal raging anguish as dramatic as they made it seem.

"Honey?" she called out as he hung his peacoat on the coat rack. "Where have you been? It's after nightfall and primetime has already started without you."

He didn't answer, as he made his way to the kitchen. He didn't have the strength to bring his voice to a calm tone to talk to his hated wife. Yet he suspected that if he didn't answer soon that she would get up to find him.

It was as he was pouring himself a glass of wine when she appeared at the doorway to the kitchen.

"Joe Garwin, you answer me right now. Where have you been?"

Joe sighed heavily as he took a sip of his favorite kind of wine. He was so grateful for alcohol lately. It made nights with Meredith tolerable.

"I was out with the boys," Joe replied. "Jimmy is starting to get out of hand."

He heard her steps come near.

"Always concerned with the Covenant," she grumbled. "If you are so concerned with the Covenant's survival then why don't you give them an heir already?"

Joe whirled around to face her, his stomach getter sicker by the minute.

"You never make love to me!" she whined. "It's a fight to even get you in the same bed-!"

"WOMAN!" Joe blared, setting his glass down on the counter so hard that it's contents spilled. "Don't you get it? YOU forced me away from someone I loved and into this marriage kicking and screaming! You need to give me some time to adjust to this life you've coerced me into."

"Well you'd better get used to it fast," she replied darkly, laying down a sealed envelope with Joe's name on it. "This is a letter from your father. He wants you to stop feeling sorry for yourself and hurry up and have the firstborn of the Covenant before the others do."

Meredith huffed snottily at him, grabbing him by the chin so he could see her gloating eyes.

"I may not have your love, but I do have control, and it's all the same to me as long as I get what I want. I expect to see you in bed tonight. At a decent hour."

She kissed him on his cold, dead lips before she let his chin go. A chill went down his spine as she smiled snidely at him.

"Goodnight, dear."

**~RR~**

**Please review!  
Signed,  
-RedRogue**


End file.
